


A Court of Armors and Resistance

by Anaksunamun



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Beron will die, Blood and Injury, Cassian and Nesta had a newborn child, Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Madness, Magic vs Technology, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of cyberprep, Nessian - Freeform, No Smut, Post-Canon, Resurrection of a death character in canon, Rhysand is tortured, Steampunk, Suicide, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 61,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaksunamun/pseuds/Anaksunamun
Summary: 47 years after the War against Hybern, the wall was restored on the Continent due to conflicts between Faes and humans. 3 years later, the High Lords of Prythian discuss about a unknown disease that has been affecting humans and Fae children, in addition the Dawn and Night Court suspect that there is a strange movement coming from the East side, and from the island of Hybern, while the Summer Court discover new lands in the South where lives a strange society where humans and faes live in harmony.A surprise attack put the citizens of Prythian in a dangerous situation and drastic measures must be made.
Relationships: Amren/Varian (ACoTaR), Azriel/Emerie (ACoTaR), Elain Archeron/Azriel, Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Helion/The Lady of the Autumn Court (ACoTaR), Kallias/Viviane (ACoTaR), Lucien Vanserra/Vassa, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Tamlin (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Thesan (ACoTaR)/Other(s)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 56





	1. Winter Court / Dawn Court

**Winter Court**

Kallias walked through the manor, he gave a glance at Viviane's officer, she had wake up earlier than him, he decided to not enter in there for awhile, at this moment she was busy taking care of their land's business.

He had officially made her High Lady right after the war against Hybern, their people weren’t surprised, and their daily activities didn’t changed so much, since she always helped him with paperwork, he was glad about her help, thanks to it, both of them were able to have time with their three years old son.

He stepped close to the dark brown door, gently opening as he entered on his son's room “Time to awake up.” He said on his soft voice, the one he uses only with Viviane and their child.

He used magic to make the bathtub fill with warm water, walked close to the bed while a servant left towels in the bathroom, and clothes ready to use in the light blue armchair.

“Thank you” he said glancing at the servant, who just nodded, Kallias removed the blankets from his son's body “Time to wake up, little one.” He lifted the child, putting his head on his own shoulder, the youngling kept his eyes closed, the Winter Court's High Lord lifted a brow, stepping to the window, curtains already open, his son tried to open his eyes, but the light didn’t allowed it, the High Fae strode past to the bathroom, where the little boy was finally able to look at his father's face “Were you awake this whole time?” Kallias smiled, left a kiss on the kid's brow, the boy shook his head “So you woke up now?” he angled his head as his eyes softed.

The boy rubbed his eyes, giving to the white-haired male a light smile and said in a low shy voice “Yes”.

Kallias laughed, “Now it is time to take a shower” the little boy's eyes shinned.

“With bubbles?” he said in enthusiasm.

“Yes.” Both grinned to each other.

  
oOo

  
The white-haired female ready to finish the paperwork, looked at the clock, it had passed the breakfast’s time, she didn't care, she had already eaten some cookies that the servant had brought her earlier.

As she stacked the papers, the female heard a noise at the window, she stopped what was being done, hurriedly walked through the room until the window, she gently openned the glass. A white messenger dove, the tips of its wings were golden, which indicated that it was a message from some High Lord.  
She held out her arm for the dove to land, then she took the aged gold colored envelope that the small creature held in its beak, leaving it on the nearest table. 

Viviane stroked the bird’s feathers and extended her arm to the window, allowing it to return to where it had come from.  
The High Lady sighed with the grace that the bird moved its wings, closed the glass only when her vision no longer reached it, diverting her attention to the envelope. The aged gold color indicated it came from the Dawn Court.

She was already on the way to get the envelope from the table when she had to stop for a moment, suddenly she felt terribly sick at her stomach, she was forced to run to the bathroom where she threw up all the cookies she had eaten earlier.

Viviane stalked into the library, a cozy place, reddish wood floor, dark cream bookcase, oak tables, black chairs with bright blue cushions, and sapphire armchairs  
She watched her mate giving lessons to their son, she glanced at the letter on her hand, walking close to the male sat in the chair. 

“Now read it until the chapter 2” he said on his tutoring voice, she stepped right behind him, dragging a hand on his right shoulder, he leaned his back on the chair moving his head until he found her eyes “I didn’t see you in the breakfast”

She gently touched his cheek “I was busy”.

“Mommy!” the little boy showed her the book he was reading.

“Hi, baby” she kissed the top of his head “Keep reading”

Kallias touched her hand “Please, tell me you didn’t do all the paperwork” she looked away, her lips in a humorous thin line “I told you, I was going to do it.”

“You saw me in the office and didn’t told me anything” she lifted her brow  
“I thought you were coming to the breakfast” he narrowed his eyes.

“As I said-“ she dragged her hand on his hair “I was busy.” She smiled at him “Also” her facial expressions faded “Here is something interesting” she held up the letter at him “Thesan is inviting us in a meeting”.

“Who else is coming?” he opened the envelope.

“He called everyone.”

“No more details… Something is happening...” he said more to himself than to Viviane.

“We will see it.” She sat in a chair at his side, caressing is wrist.

oOoOo

**Dawn Court**

The slender High Lord of the Dawn Court had finished buttoning his periwinkle tunic with golden details, putting a small lock of his golden brown hair behind his right ear.

He left the mirror, passing by the double bed until he reached the door, walked down the corridor made of brown marble details, striding towards the white grayish door that was on the same floor as his room.

“Playing at this hour, Cai?” he said after entering the child's room, his gaze fixed on his lover who played tea with his niece.

"She forced me." the captain replied, placing the small pink cup back on the table before getting up.

“Hey, you're not finished.” The girl crossed her arms while she had a serious expression.  
The winged male smiled, turning to the little one “I am full.” he said rubbing his hand on his belly, then turned to High Fae, transferring a kiss on his cheek.

“Where are the boys?” Thesan walked towards the little girl, combing some unruly strands of hair with his fingers, the girl looked at the male, who just tilted his head towards the dressing table, he held out his hand to help her up.

"They are both in Nerie's room," Cai replied, watching the little girl follow the slim figure.

“They were playing of running, and Rufia had just finished to dress them.” the little girl replied while her uncle took the dressing table's chair, leaving it close to the bed of light pink sheets in one hand, while in the other he held a brush and hair ornaments. He sat on the bed and put the chair in front of him, the girl looked at him confused, Cai seemed to read her facial expression.

"He's tall, not as tall as I am, but if he stays low for too long, his tunic will end up tearing.” The captain chuckled, the girl held her laugh as she sat down “I'll call Neire and Caille.” the winged male walked towards the door, Thesan hid his own laugh, he knew that the possibility of his tunic ending up tearing embarrassingly, it had happened in a formal event, when he bent down to pick up a fallen bracelet.

“My brothers will give Rufia more work.” She crossed her arms.

“That is true” he curved the right corner of his lip in a half smile, then he began to comb her hair, the girl allowed the servant to dress her, but only her uncle brush it without she having a scandal, Thesan knew the reason very well, remembered it every morning.

A few years ago, her older sister had given birth to triplets, she died of complications during childbirth that even the healers who accompanied her were unable to resolve, the babies were left in the care of their father, who had not accepted death wife, and blamed the little ones for the tragedy. Thesan had not heard from his nephews for months, until he heard a rumor about how his sister's husband treated and blamed the children for the tragedy, in the same week spies discovered the new address, he went to the house of his nephews' father at night, accompanied by Cai. When he got there he saw how the children were, covered in bruises, how skinny their father had left them, Thesan picked them up without leaving a word to the male, his beloved took the youngling's father the to prison.

Neire and Caille adapted in a few days, however the girl remained crying non stop, no servant managed to make her stop, until Thesan put the little baby on his arms, and did the same thing that his mother did to calm him when he was a young child, he stroked the little girl's hair as he gently rocked her. In a few minutes she had stopped crying, since then she only allowed him to touch her head.

“And ...” he said finishing to braid the child's hair, placing a rosé gold clip on the side of the child's head “Done.” The girl stood up, going to the dressing table mirror, Thesan followed, placing the brush in a drawer while she admired the hairstyle in the mirror.

“I loved it.” he had made a thick braid on the top half of the head, leaving the rest of the hair loose “Thank you.” She hugged him, he tightened his arms around the little girl's shoulders while mentally cursing himself for the tigh tunic he had chosen.

"Sir, the guests of the Winter Court have arrived," a servant on the other side of the door warned without having to open it.

“Are you ready?” Thesan asked the little girl, who nodded, adjusted the dress in the same way he adjusted his tunic, then took her uncle's hand, who walked with her to the hall, where he met Cai already wearing his armor and sword, carrying the boys in both arms.

“Don’t you think it is a good idea to wear a cloak?” Asked the winged man, placing both boys on the floor.

The High Lord raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly to the right. 

“In case of the tunic tears ... Again ...”the chuckled, the male High Fae rolled his eyes, handing his niece's hand to his beloved, walking towards his room in large, irritated steps. “Did you know that” he said, bending down to the girl “If he wasn't wearing silent shoes, you would be able hear him stamping his foot even outside the palace when he is angry?” She put a hand in her mouth, trying to suppress her own laugh.

The High Lord returned, with a shimmering salmon-colored cloak “Ready?” the male spoke slightly irritated, receiving a kiss on the chin from his beloved, then he took the little girl's hand, and did the same with the boys, holding them in his left hand “The High Lord and High Lady of the Winter Court have a 3 years old son” he said, leaning slightly his head towards her “You kids will stay in a opposite room of the corridor, with servants in case if any of you need anything, but to ensure that no one ... - he looked at the two boys who raised their eyebrows and pressed their lips to hold their laughter “ Will do a mess, and eventually something happens to the younger ones, make one of your playings, that everyone” he glanced to the left, to the boys again, Neire couldn't stand it and ended up giggling “Participate.”

“Understood” she nodded, Thesan smiled at her, then the 5 walked towards the main lobby, where they would meet the first to arrive.


	2. Winter Court / Meeting room / Cassian & Nesta

**Winter Court**

The three pale skinned High Faes were taken to the rooms where they would spend the night, Viviane had insisted on spending a few minutes in there before the meeting started.

"This way," said the servant as he opened the door.

Kallias nodded in thanks as he entered the room, as soon as the door was closed Viviane ran to the bathroom where she started to vomit, the male left his son in the bed, going to his mate, holding her long hair in a ponytail until she finished.

He knelt at her side, resting a hand on her back “What is wrong, Viv?” 

“I think I am pregnant.” She said being helped to stand up.

The male's eyes became wide in surprise “How?” he blinked, eyes shinning “We just had Arion…”

“I don’t know” she smiled “I guess it is a miracle” he smiled at her back, leaving a lightly kiss on her forehead.

Their moment got interrupted by a female voice “Summer and Day court just arrived” Viviane's sister walked to the bathroom with her nephew on her arms.

“Thanks, Salena” Kallias replied

The female lifted a brow “Did I interrupted anything important?” her sister rubbed her own belly “What?” she tilted her head “Are you…?”

“Yes.” Viviane cut her off.

Salena eyes suddenly became wide while she smiled, then turned her gaze to the little boy “You will have a little sibling” she said lively as the youngling seemed to not understand properly “Also, Thesan reserved a room for the kids, would you like to leave him there or keep him on this room with me?”

Kallias turned his eyes to Viviane “What do you think?”

“I think it is a good opportunity for him to socialize, and as you are part of this Court, we will need you during the meeting”

Salena replied “I will bring him there” she walled outside the chambers, following a servant, until the child's room, where a female fae took Arion, leaving him close to Thesan's nephews.

“Hi, little baby” Thesan's niece said to Arion, walking close to him “Would you like tea?”  
Salena chuckled, walking to the meeting room.

oOoOo

  
**Meeting Room**

The High Lord of the Spring Court walked though the hall, his wife at his left side holding their 4 sons, the 8 years boy walked with a hand on his mother's right elbow, in the same arm she used to carry her 1 year old baby, while she held on her left hand the 6 and 4 years old boys.

At the golden haired male right side, his 12 years old daughter held his hand and wrist tightly enough to make he feel pain due to her long sharp nails, identical to his own, she was nervous about what was happening on their Court, he lightly shook his arm, a silent command to make stop burying her nails on him.

The girl was identical to him, mostly thanks to her golden hair and green-emerald eyes, while her brothers got the same brown-reddish and dark eyes hair as their human mother, she also had pointer ears if compared to the boys. 

The kids were took by a servant to the room with other kids, Tamlin, his wife and court walked into the chamber, were the Summer, Day, Winter and Dawn Courts were already at their places, the Night Court seemed to have just arrived, the golden haired male didn’t look at them, as he directed all of his attention to Thesan, who announced his Court arriving and welcomed him and his wife.

The Spring Court took their seats as everyone waited for Autumn Court arrive, the High Lord glanced at the brown-reddish woman, who looked around, her eyes stopped at one of the Peregryns soldier, her armor shinning with the light coming from the window, then her gaze turned to the reflection pool.

“That is so pretty” She whispered to him, while looking at the exotic fishes, the male curved his lips in a light smile at her, he was about to say something when Beron arrived.

The Autumn Court's High Lord was being followed by his sons, his wife on his side, she scanned the room during the walk toward the seat, between the Day and Night Court, in a heartbeat her eyes encountered Helion's, she quickly turned her eyes to Tamlin and his wife, she didn’t show any emotion and her gaze lowed to the pool as her husband started to talk.

“Now I understand why you got a human wife, Tamlin” he pointed to her 6 months pregnant belly “16 years together and you got 5 children, soon to be 6”  
Tamlin placed second shield around her, gently gripping her wrist “Keep your thoughts to yourself, Beron” he said calm, icily, Beron's eyes narrowed.

“The reason for this meeting, please” Helion took their attention as he folded a ankle over his knee.

“You are part of the ones who summoned this meeting.” The Autumn Court's High Lord replied

“Of course, we all have news, except for you” Rhysand said, wings tucked in tighter, Tamlin glanced at him, Feyre at his side, their young adult son and the teenager daughter close to the blonde female, behind them the illyrian warrior of the blue siphons.

Beron rested his hands on the table “And those news are?”

“Suspicious movement from our neighbors in Hybern and Continent” Thesan said on his deep and rich voice “Noticed mostly by Peregryn and Illyrian legions.”

“We tried to infiltrate spies but, it seems that they both have spells that prevents any of them to get too close” Rhysand complemented.

Tamlin lifted a brow “What kind of spell?” he heard rumors once, about something unknown…

“Blood spell” Helion answered “Banned in Prythian, but not in the Continent, or Hybern, of course. Any acknowledge we had about it got burned during Amarantha reign” he ran a finger over his chin, spells outside Prythian were hard for him to break it, even with the fact he is a High Lord, the source of their magic is slightly different, so a well made one like Vassa's, required him time, the day he finally figured out how to break it, he almost got his power drained.

Tarquin asked “What kind of movements they are doing?” his voice deep, focused.

“Looks like a army.” Thesan kept his stare at the Summer Court “And navy organization, we don’t about what it is bout, neither what they plan to do.”

“We must wait for now.” Feyre said to no one in special “Keep the eyes open, and let our armies ready to anything” 

A few seconds of silence, broken by the High Lord of the Winter Court “What about the second topic?”

“Yes,” Tamlin said, his wife grabbed his hand

“There is a disease, killing humans and roughly affecting fae children, only a few of them survive. It started a few months ago, most of humans in at their lands in South perished. We suspect the first one to get sick, among all the affected, was a male youngling, who used to live our on East Coast, the second, a baby fae at the West, close to the Coast.”

“We noticed something similar, on our Coasts” Viviane glanced at Tamlin “It started a week ago”

Tarquin intertwined his fingers “Our cases started 2 months ago”

“Same” Eris rubbed a hand over his hair, his father only glanced at him “Any cases at the Solar Courts?”

“None” Helion replied in a vacant stare.  
Thesan took a slip of tea recently handed by one of his servants “No reports.”

Rhysand shook his head. 

Helion and Thesan discussed about it, they both agreed on starting a search about this disease, details would be discussed later.

One of the Spring Court members handed a stack of documents about this disease, as Tamlin was the first High Lord to notice, he compiled several details, data from healers, who were unable to properly cure it, symptoms, age rates, isolation on the sick ones- he drifted it to Helion, who waved a hand and snapped his fingers, which made copies appear in front of every single one chair.

With the silence in the chamber, while the stacks were leafed, it became of common sense that the disease could be related with the suspicions movements from their neighbors, Tarquin ran his eyes over the pages until the last one, when finishing he used the silence as opportunity to talk.

"Our explorers discovered new lands at the South, they weren’t able to see everything but it seems to be a new continent.” He said handing the stack at Cresseida.

“And the point of your report?” Beron asked.

“The brief contact my explorers had with their society revealed humans and all kind of faes living together, they are also open to have more contacts with us.” Tarquin glanced at Varian, who lightly nodded.

“Hybern is allied to the Continent, we should ally with someone as well” Feyre rested her hand on Rhysand's wrist.

Beron stared at her “Those lands are in South, they are probably allied to Continent humans” 

“The human lands at the Continent slaughtered their half-breeds after The War” Helion brought a hand to his thigh “Now with the Wall's restoration, the hunt to any kind with point ears is allowed.” He rested both of his feet on the floor “Even if they have some kind of covenant, I suppose it is tenuous.”

The discussion stayed for awhile, Tarquin would keep his exploration, see if he could get more information from the South Continent, Kallias and Viviane kept reading the informations about the disease. While Thesan, Helion and Tamlin decided to discuss about their plans about the disease a on the next day.

oOoOo

**Cassian &Nesta**

Nesta woke up with a wing over her torso, she gently pushed it away, she looked around the room illuminated by the light of the morning, Cassian was sleeping right close to her.

She rose up from the large bed made to accommodate wings, her gaze fell on the warrior’s head, his hair tangled. When was the last time he combed his hair? She took one of her brushes, knelt on the bed, getting closer to him, then started to gently brush his hair lengthen below his shoulders. The female realized he had woke up when his wings tucked, but he keep a space between them, so she could finish what she was doing.

“Morning” Cassian said when she stopped, turning his face to look at her

“Your hair looked like a nest” She rose up, followed by him, placing the brush at the dressing table.

“I am glad you fixed the problem” he walked past her, dropping a kiss at the top of her head.

She rolled her eyes as he grinned at her, the illyrian walked to the kitchen where he started to prepare the breakfast, soon Nesta arrived with a sleepy baby on her arms, she walked to the window, opening the curtains, so the child would get some sunlight.

The High Fae looked through the glass, she saw Emerie landing close to their door, her wings still scared, but unclipped, she could see Nesta, who just nodded in a greeting and opened the door.

“I have reports” she said handing a few leafs of paper to the brown-golden haired one

“Do you want breakfast?” Cassian asked loud while he cooked in a pan.

“I will have to refuse this time.” She answered, then tapped Nesta's shoulder “I have to go back to my store, and how is Remiel?”

“Good, and sleepy” Nesta's lips curved in a light smile, Emerie chuckled.

“Good.” She walked out the house, closing the door behind her.

Nesta sat in the kitchen's table, reading the report about unclipped wings, the numbers of females who had their wings fixed increased significantly if compared to the last few years. The memory came into her mind, when she and Cassian asked to healers if it was possible to unclippe wings, most of them refused to answer, except for a female one. Emerie asked to try on her, the healer warned that the scar would remain, but did the procedure anyway, let her unconscious and reopened the wounds, making the winged female's tendons and muscles heal properly. In a few months she was flying again.

They wanted to make procedure to be accessible to any female who wish to fly again, Devlon resisted at the beginning, but gave in to the idea as more girls joined to the training camp. Since then, more and more females are having their wings unclipped.

“How are the numbers on the unclipped?” he asked handing two plates on the table

“Good.” She answered, the baby opened his eyes, then started to cry, Cassian took him as Nesta started to eat, in a few minutes he was back.

“Baby clean.” He sat in the chair, holding his son on his left arm, using the right one to hold the fork “What about the clipped ones?” he asked chewing.

“At this camp, none. But outside, decreased” Nesta rose up, taking the juice's jar and glass cups, that Cassian let in the balcony.

“It is better than the last year.” He said as she served the juice on the cups, handing them close to each plate, the winged male glanced at the baby trying to move his own wings

“You are so small and wants to fly already?” he said in a high pinched voice.  
Nesta pressed her lips trying to hid her smile

“I hope that he won’t smack his head on the ceiling when he gets older” 

“I got my head stucked in the ceiling once” Cassian rubbed a hand on his hair, Nesta chuckled as she chew her food.


	3. Cassian & Nesta / Velaris

  
**Cassian & Nesta**

The winged male arrived home after a day taking training reports around the mountains.

“I will take a bath” he said after dropping a kiss on Nesta's cheek and on the forehead of their son, she just nodded at him.

A few minutes later the High Fae heard a sound coming from the door, by the way it was beaten, she knew exactly who it was.

“Aunt!” the dark-brown haired teenager girl said right after the door was open, she hugged Nesta careful and then kissed her cousin’s cheek.

“Why don’t you winnow inside the house?” The closed the door, while looking at the girl's eyes, the same eyes as hers and her sister.

“I didn’t want to scare Remiel.” as opposite to her brother, the girl hadn’t wings, but it didn’t bother her since she got the powerful winnowing from her father.

“It is late, do your parents know you are here?” she asked, the girl shook her head, Nesta lifted a brow.

“They will order Azriel to track you” Cassian emerged from the stairs, dressed on night suit, his hair wet dripping some tears of water, a towel around his shoulders.

“Uncle!” she hugged him tightly.

“What is up, Shorty?” he tighten his arms around her, as she released him, he said:

“Please, tell me you didn’t discuss again.” He took a seat at the couch besides Nesta, the girl sat between them.

“Did you have a fight with your brother or father, Danika?” Nesta asked resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, she knew that her niece didn’t get well with her brother and father, her brother was jealous about her power, while Rhysand would put the fall of Feyre's risk labor on her, relationship with Feyre was neutral, but she always demonstrated to love more Danika's brother.

“I didn’t, I wanted to see Remiel, also” she turned her gaze to Cassian “Even if my parents order Azriel to track me, he will find me later than he is supposed to.” she waved a hand to the internal pocket on her jacket

“He knew where I was going and asked me to give you it.”

He took the letter from her hand “What is it?”

“It is about the High Lords' meeting” Danika answered, Nesta's gaze on her, she remembered, when her niece was 13 years old and had a huge fight with her parents and brother, the reason? She called her brother out for being a envious and irresponsible, at some point she called her father a hypocrite as he defended him. 

Rhysand was loosing his temper and tried to break into her mind, then she blindly windowed to the North woods of their Court, at night, Azriel warned Cassian and both of them tracked her, Azriel was supposed to bring her back, but wouldn’t, he told Cassian to stay with her while he would try to resolve it.

Nesta couldn’t forget how much her niece was trembling, from the cold, and fear, more from fear of her father than the creatures at the woods that almost attacked her, how the girl's right nostril and eye were dripping blood from Rhysand's tentative to break her mental shield. And the unforgivable part of it, the fact that her sister didn’t stop him, she didn’t even called him out, even gave the girl a punishment, of being banned from their wonderful city for 14 months.

“And what happened on this meeting?” Nesta asked, she glanced at the baby, then turned her gaze to the girl.

“They talked about odd movements in Hybern and Continent, a disease affecting humans and kids, and new lands.” Danika paused “It is in the letter that Azriel left.”

Cassian handed the letter to Nesta as she said: “How is Elain?”

“She stays in her room all the day, hardly talk something” Danika turned her head to Cassian “What is a Blood Spell?” 

Cassian lifted a brow, sharing stares with Nesta before answering “It wasn’t in the letter.” He rubbed his hair with the towel “As the name clues, it is a spell made by someone's blood, what will determine how much powerful it is, is how many blood the spell caster poured.”

“This kind of spell is unbreakable, unless you kill the one who summoned it” Nesta said reading the letter “Who is using it?” she finished the letter, handing it at the center table.

Danika opened her mouth, she was going to answer her aunt but a sudden earthquake happened, it was strong enough to overthrow a few decorative vases, it lasted one minute until completely vanish.

oOoOo

**Velaris**

Azriel stared at the back garden, flowers dead, grass dry. Elain hadn’t put a foot on it in months, she stayed in her room all the time, he knows she is seeing something, he tried to talk with, but no word came from her month.

“Do you think Tarquin's explorers found Cretea?” he heard Feyre's voice coming from the all, the shadowsinger vanished in the shadows as usual.

“No, he said it was big enough to be a continent, also, Cretea is in the West. How did he call the city they arrived?” Rhysand asked going to the couch.

“I think he said “Steam City”, since his explorers described it as a place exhaling steam.” She sat in the couch

“And none of them had the nerve to ask the city's real name” the High Lord sat at her side.

“I think they didn’t want to give a bad first impression, or look suspicious…” She rested her hand on his knee, Azriel rolled his eyes, going upstairs still involved on his shadows.

He checked Elain's room, door closed as always, but footsteps’ sounds coming from inside, it was odd, considering it was three of morning. The winged male putted away his shadows as he touched the door's knob, slowly opening it.

Elain was pacing around in circles, arms crossed and head down, murmuring incomprehensible words.

The first time he saw her getting out the bed by herself in months, he said in a low smooth voice “Elain?”.

She suddenly stopped, body still as a rock “A war is coming” she said hoarsely, holding her long nightdress skirt so tight that her fingers tips were white.

“When?” he asked walking into her room, she didn’t move as he leaned a scarred hand on her shoulder, she looked up, until her gaze found his hazel eyes, they were filled in preoccupation.

She held his lower arm, keeping her stare, then a earthquake, he brought her close to him, her face on his chest, the earthquake stopped in one minute.

“Soon” she lowed her stare, walked away from him, and sat in her bed in a vacant stare.

“What do you see?” 

“Nothing”

He waited, she lay down, covering herself in blankets, the male walked to the door, when he was already touching the knob she said: “It is all blurred, I can’t see. But I feel the pain, the pain of so many…” 

Azriel found himself wordless, he gave her a light nod even knowing she wasn’t looking at him, he walked out the room, gently closing the door.

“What was it?” asked Mor, holding her wife's hand, a purple skinned fae and pink hair, they were at the stairs direction.

“That is what I am going to find out.” 

oOoOo

**Cassian & Nesta**

“Nesta?” Cassian touched her shoulder, positioning a hand on the arm she was using to hold Remiel, Danika was standing in front of her.

Nesta's head was down, her breathing irregular, the baby crying loud, “Hold him” she said to her niece, the girl obeyed, took her cousin in her arms and gave them space.

“What is wrong?” he said getting close to her “Tell me what to do to help you.” He whispered, rubbing his hand on her back.

She took a deep breathe, turning her gaze to his worried eyes “This feeling,” she said hoarsely “Is the same as when I called you” she straightened her spine “In the Hybern war…” his lips were tighten in a thin line, he knew what she referred, when several soldiers turned into ashes.

_Is this about the Cauldron, or death?_ He asked through their bound.

_Death_. She answered rubbing her temples.  
Cassian kept his hand in her back, eyebrows narrowed, thinking about what to do, he glanced at his niece and the baby still crying,

“There is a bottle in the ice cabinet.”  
Danika turned to the kitchen, she cursed in a scary when she saw Azriel was right in front of the cabinet with the bottle in one hand.

“You need to warm it first” he said handing her the object “What happened?” he asked, his gaze fixed on Nesta, he came here for a reason.

“A large number of deaths” she answered.  
Cassian stared at the blue siphoned warrior, the short haired one tilted his head to the door.

Nesta glanced at them both, _Go_.

Cassian turned his head to her and nodded, _I will keep the bond open_. She lightly nodded at him “I will wear my armor” he rose up, walking to the stairs “Watch them.” He said to Danika as he glanced at her checking the milk's temperature, the girl nodded at him.

oOo

“So?” Cassian asked as he flied beside the shadowsinger.

“Elain got out the bed a few seconds before the earthquake,” Azriel answered, Cassian felt worry coming from the bond as Elain's name got mentioned “She said that there is a war coming. Soon. After it she said she felt “the pain of so many.”” A pause “I contacted a few if my spies, there is nothing in Prythian that might have caused it. Then I realized, the air was different, heavier.” A second pause “As close to the sea I flied, heavier it got-“

“I noticed that too” Cassian said looking around “Do you think it is about Cretea?”

“Yes.” 

They kept flying, Azriel had winnowed them far from Cretea, it would take them a couple minutes to get in there, since he didn’t knew what had happened, he wouldn’t risk winnowing directly there.

“What is it?” the red siphon warrior said when he saw a orange light in the horizon, as they got closer, the light revealed to be flames, the entire island was on flames, a few unknown ships around it in retire.

They were even closer when Nesta shout out through the bond: _STOP WHERE YOU ARE_.

“Wait!” Cassian warned to Azriel, they both stopped in the air, he turned his gaze to a sea bird flying, as if running from the island, the small creature was a few meters away from them, when its healthy bird turned into a skeleton and ashes, as if it had passed by a wall of death. _Thank you._

“Let’s come back.” Azriel held the long hair male's hand and winnowed them both to Prythian.


	4. Spring Court / Velaris / Day Court

* * *

Spring Court

Tamlin came to his manor after checking the court during the morning, the earthquake didn’t affected any structure, but more younglings were sick even with the isolation of the ones already affected.

“What is wrong?” the woman asked as he leaded the horse in the stables.

His frowned eyebrows slowly relaxed as his thoughts vanished, “More kids infected” a servant took the horse, the High Fae's gaze turned to the human, she had one hand in the side of her belly “You should be resting.” He said hesitant as he followed her to the outside.

“It arrived while you were out” she handed him a blue metallic envelop in golden details.

“What Tarquin said?” the male opened the envelope.

“All the children on his territory become infected from night to day.”

“It is not so different from here.” He stared at the manor’s door, felt a delicate hand touching his wrist.

“What about the human lands?” she asked quietly, already expecting for a unpleasant answer.

The blond male held her hand, being careful with his sharp nails, “I am sorry…” he said, her lips tighten, the High lord dropped a kiss on her brow, then helped her as they walked the stairs of the entrance.

“Stefan's nails are becoming sharp.” She mentioned when Tamlin touched the knob, Stefan was their youngest, roundest ears and mostly identical to her.

“He has power.” His eyes shinned, the male opened the door, their two older kids were playing in the hall.

“Father!” the blonde girl ran on his direction as he opened his arms and bent the knees.

The High Fae hugged the girl, she said: “I didn’t see you in the breakfast.”

“I was busy” he kept low in her height “Did you finished your study lessons?” the male asked waving a hand on her forehead, his soft expression became worried.

“Yes.” the girl smiled at him.

He touched his own neck, the pregnant woman asked: “What is wrong?”

“She is warm.” Tamlin whispered as the girl was back to her brother and he started to walk towards the kitchen.

“She was playing of run with her brother a few minutes ago.” The woman replied.

“I will check Niko” their third kid, at this hour he would be probably helping the servant to make bread, as he had a urge interest on cooking, “Hey” the male called his son's attention, the boy was covered in flour.

“I am helping, father.” He said “Like this?” he asked to the servant, showing her a small amount of bread dough, the fae smiled at him and nodded.

“Good.” His lips curved in a light smile that didn’t meet his eyes.

“So?”

“Also warmer.” His voice hoarsely, month dry, he rubbed his eyes.

**oOoOo**

Velaris

Mor woke up with the sound of a loud voice, she gently pushed away her wife, who was sleeping on her chest. The blond female rose up, taking a red robe to cover her naked body, she walked out the room, leaving the door closed behind her.

“What is happening?” she asked when arrived the living room.

“She is trying to hurt herself” Feyre answered, eyes fixed on Elain, who was being held by Azriel, Rhysand in front of them.

“GET OUT MY MIND” Elain yelled, she started to scream as her nose started to bleed.

“Stop it” Azriel said firmly, he took her on his arms, putting her laid on the couch as she cried, “I told you to stop it.” His gaze on Rhysand, ice rage on the shadowsinger's eyes.

“I am not doing anything.”

Mor kept staring at them, Az was knelt at Elain's side, his jaw tight, she was holding the collar of his shirt as he caressed with a scarred hand her hair.

“Bring Lucien here.” He said, Elain closed her eyes.

“What?” Feyre's voice trembled.

“He is her mate, they still have a connection” Az's hazel eyes fixed on Elain.

“You have no idea about what happened to him. How he is now.” Feyre shared stares with Rhysand, probably talking through their bond, her gaze turned to the shadowsinger, “I will see what can be done”, the winged male nodded.

Mor walked to the kitchen, where the older son of Feyre and Rhysand ate his breakfast, she heard a sound coming from one of windows in the living room, she walked to this sound, only to find the High Lord opening the glass and taking a letter from a golden bird.

“What is it?” she asked to her cousin.

“Emergence meeting” he said putting the letter in a decorative table, Rhysand walked close to Feyre, who lightly nodded at him a few seconds before he winnowed.

“I will need you to come with me.” Feyre said to Mor.

“I will put my clothes on.” She grabbed a apple from the kitchen's basket.

**oOoOo**

Day Court

Helion walked through the hall walking with a glass of water in hands, he stopped in front of a white door, slipped the water and opened it.

“I called them” he said to Thesan, who lifted his gaze to him and nodded, Helion brushed a lock of his long oak hair away from his face, leaving the glass in the circular table and glanced at the Day and Dawn Court searches, “Forgive me about the small room, if I had gotten the bigger one, there would be no time to arrange everything.” He said looking around, the Day Court's meeting room was simpler if compared to the Dawn Court’s one, and smaller.

“We have important things to care about than fancy decorations.” Thesan said in a vacant stare, all the younglings on their territories became sick, Helion knew Thesan has nephews, he presumed the distant behavior from the High Lord of the Dawn Court came from preoccupation.

The golden eyed male sat in a chair opposed to Thesan, they both paid attention to their searchers discussion, in the moment they were discussion about chemical substances.

The first High Lord to arrived was Rhysand no wings on his back, Helion noticed his loneliness, but didn’t said anything, the second was Tarquin, who was followed by his 2 cousins, the next was Beron and his older son, then Kallias and Viviane, Tamlin came alone, every single one of them had winnowed to inside the room.

“Welcome, everyone.” Helion said “I supposed you all noticed the reason for this meeting” he pointed a sparkled scarred finger to the searchers, “Did anyone had a odd increase in the number of ill children?”

“Yes.” Beron said, the other High Lords nodded, except for Rhysand who kept still.

“Rhysand?” Tarquin called hims attention.

“I didn’t have time to take reports” he answered, Helion stared at him, lifting a brow, “Cretea, where Prince Drakon and Myriam lived, is destroyed, after the earthquake, the entire island was on fire.”

“Any survivors?” Kallias asked.

Rhysand shook his head. “There were unknown ships around it, and a wall of death.” He kept his stared at the pale High Lord.

Helion shook his head, rubbing his temples, “Describe it.” 

The High Lord of the Night Court nodded, then told him the exactly description Azriel had told.

“Helion?” Thesan called the High Fae who seemed lost on his thoughts.

“It seems to be a regular spell, can be used only once” the oak haired male answered.

“What if it is a blood spell?” Eris asked.

Helion's gaze came to him “Any kind of walls made by Blood Spells have red stained colors. This one is a regular one, and considering how powerful it is, it took years to be made, and was able to be used only once.”

“What if someone made other in a different book?” Rhysand asked.

Helion shook his head “You can’t have two identical spells existing at the same time, and one of the rules is: if casted the first spell made, the second, which was reserved, won’t work. You would need to make it again.” A silence in the room, Helion's gaze ran to the searchers “The results, please."

One of faes dressed in white, from his court, rose up.

“This disease consume the natural powers’ force, as it is not developed in children and humans don’t possess it, it end up to consume their vital force, which leads them to became sick and die.” She said, chin high as she looked at no one in specific in the room.

Nuan rose up at her side, “We are able to make a potion that will help on their symptoms” she brushed away a lock of hair from her face, sadness on her voice.

“Help, not cure?” Tamlin called their attention.

“The origin of this disease is unknown, we suspect it is a curse that was waved in all over Pytrian-” the fae got cut

“So we all are infected?” Kallias asked, Viviane touched his hand

“Yes.” Nuan answered “We are don’t have any symptom because our power is already matured.”

“We are getting weak then?” Cresseida and Varian glanced at Tarquin, Nuan nodded at him, “Will it attack our vital force at some point?”

She replied: “No, but our powers will became unable to access.”

The fae in white clothes rested her hands on the table, “We also suspect that even if this curse get broken, the powers will stay weak for awhile.”

“How much time?” Beron asked.

“There is no way to know.” The fae straightened her spine “It will take the time the force needs to get healed.”

A silence, followed by a earthquake.


	5. Cassian & Nesta / Band of Exiles's Manor

Cassian & Nesta

“Are you feeling something?” Cassian asked Nesta, who was staring at the window.

She looked at him, their son sleeping om his arms, “Not this time” She said.

_Good. Do you think they forgot her_? He glanced at Danika sleeping in the armchair with a blanket.

Nesta returned to the window, where she saw Mor and Feyre, who had just winnowed in front of her door. _You just summoned them_. 

_Sorry_. Cassian walked to his niece, with one hand he ruffled her hair until she suddenly opened her eyes. “ _Your mother is here_ ” he mouthed.

The door was knocked, Danika tangled the blanket and rose up.

Nesta got close to Cassian, taking Remiel from him “That is on you.” She told him, soon dropping a kiss at Danika's brow.

The winged male opened the door, keeping he neutral stare as he saw Feyre and Mor.

“Aren’t you going to invite us in?” asked Mor, he gave them space, “Where is the baby?” she walked in.

“With his mother.” He answered.

Feyre's eyes stopped on Danika “What are you doing here?” 

“I…” she gasped

“Came to help us with the baby” he completed, Feyre slowly blinked, she knew it was a lie.

“Where is Nesta?” the High Lady asked.

“With the baby” the male rubbed his hair

“I need to talk with her.” The golden brown haired female sat in the couch “It is about Elain.”

“What is about Elain?” Nesta was standing close to the stairs.

“Where is the baby?” Mor kept close to Feyre

“On my room, being watched by Danika.” The girl's gaze went to her aunt, Nesta tilted her head to the stairs, the young female walked into that direction as the blue gray eyed one walked close to the living room.

“Elain is getting worst, today she was trying to hurt herself.”

“Did you try to call a healer?”

“Yes, it didn’t work, Rhysand tried and-” she got cut off

“What he tried to do?” Nesta asked, ice flames on her eyes.

“She need you, please.” Feyre kept her stare at her older sister, waiting for her answer for a few seconds.

_So?_ Cassian asked through the bond.

“I will go”

“Thank you.” Feyre said standing up, Mor grabbed her hand, waiting for Nesta to get closer.

“I can winnow myself.”

“If you say.” Mor told her a few seconds before vanishing.

“Watch them” she whispered to Cassian.

He got close to her, kissing her chin, hands on her shoulders, “If something happens-” _Call me._

She nodded, her eyes fixed on his, he gave a few steps behind, then she winnowed.

**oOo**

Nesta arrived at the Sidra river estate, Elain was crying in one of the couches, the shadowsinger at her side, he glanced at the older sister.

“Where is he?” his voice neutral, hiding how worried he was.

“Who?” Nesta asked

“Her mate, he might help her.” His gazer turned to Feyre “Where is he?”

“You don’t know how-” the High Fae got cut.

“Where is he?” he said firmly, a small amount of ice rage.

Feyre's eyes narrowed: “Watch how you talk with you High Lady.” Azriel's gaze lowed.

“Where is he, Feyre?” Nesta said “You are not my High Lady, your trick won’t work on me.”

“At his manor, in the southeast of the human lands.” A lightly rage at the female's voice.

“And you didn’t brought him here…”

“He is mad, thanks to the rejected bond, or better saying, ignored- He got mad.”

Nesta's eyes on Feyre, she took a deep breath, lifting her chin “Fix it.”

“How?” Feyre gave a few steps closer to her sister.

“I don’t know, a healer.”

“It won’t work.”

“Then use your daemati claws, anything.”  
Feyre looked at Nesta perplexed, “I can’t just enter on his mind and-”

“That is not what you said after your male tried to shatter your own daughter mind.”

“He lost his temper.” Her voice low and hoarsely

“After she called him hypocrite for defending the “boy” who destroyed two buildings.”

“It was an accident”

“There were families in there, you don’t care because it happened far away from here.” Nesta kept her voice's neutral volume.

Feyre stared her, still, Mor called: “Feyre.” 

The High Lady didn’t look at her, she kept her gaze on Nesta, “I will try something.” She turned her back walking close to Mor.

**oOoOo**

Band of Exiles' Manor

Mor and Feyre arrived at Lucien's manor, the place looked abandoned, weeds all over the front garden, moss and mold covering the walls that once were a beautiful cream color, there was also a tall wall around, no gates on it. 

“Why this wall?” Mor asked.

“Glamour to the outsiders” Feyre walked towards the entrance “There is a spell here” she said as she got in front of the door, a heartbeat later she glowed, using her spell-clever powers.

“Did you finished?” the blond female asked, the High Lady nodded, she opened the door, walking inside the manor, it was surprisingly clean and tidy inside, “What is it?” she referred the male voice coming from other room, its tone would varies from a high pitched to a deep hoarse, and several incomprehensible words.

“What are you doing here?” a second male voice, he appeared in the hall, he had point ears, but Mor noticed, he wasn’t a High Fae, but a Half Breed, his ears were shorter if compared to the faes'.

“Who are you?” Feyre asked, still on her feet.

“I think you can guess.”

“Are you Lucien’s son?” the High Lady looked at him, head to toe, the male's hair was red, not a crimson red as Lucien's, but a reddish-gold, his eyes russet and freckles by his skin.

“And Vassa's?” Mor added, “Where is her?”

His jaw tightened “Do you know who many time passed? How many time a human lives?” 

“I am sorry” Feyre said “We are here to help him.”

“You are here to help? Now? After all this time?” he took a deep breath “I remember, when he still had some lucidity, he wrote letters to you, several times, begging for help, until the last one, when he finally got a answer, he was banned from your Court…”

“I understand that-” she got cutted 

“You don’t.” his throat trembled “He saw his sanity slowly fading away from him.” His eyes were red, in rage and sadness “I remember the last time he was sane, he hugged me tightly apologizing for something that wasn’t even his fault.”

“That also wasn’t _her_ fault” Mor said, noticing the white clothes with golden details he wore.

“I know it.” Was all he said

“What happened to Vassa and Jurian?” guilty on Feyre's eyes

“They took me when we couldn’t stay in the same place as him, they already had a good relationship before, and I was born by accident, a few years later they married.”

Mor's eyes narrowed “Did they have children?”

“Yes.”

“Where are them?” Feyre asked

“Some ran to the Continent after this disease, some died.” His voice was hoarse

“So you live here alone?” Feyre gave a step ahead.

He lifted a brow “Why so many questions?”

“I just want to-” the High Lady rubbed her cheek

“-Know who miserable he was?” Helion had just winnowed behind the young male, he touched his shoulder, bringing the russet eyed to behind him “I see you broke the spell around here, now I have to do it again, or Lucien will run around the garden” he said giving a few steps ahead “As my grandson already asked, what are you doing here?”

Helion's behavior during meetings towards the Night Court was professional, but any kind of friendship he once had with anyone in the Inner Circle was over.

“We came here to help Lucien.”

“How?”

Feyre glanced at Mor before answering: “I will take him to Elain.”

“Why? What she has? You wouldn’t come here if she had nothing” his brow was lifted “Also even if you put him close to her, his sanity won’t come back, since it passed a long time.”

“I have an idea.” 

“Which is?” he lifted a brow while narrowing his eyes.

Feyre blinked slowly “I will remove his memory, starting when his madness came.”

The reddish gold haired male walked ahead, stopping close to Helion, “Will it work?” the youngest of the place asked to his grandfather.

“I don’t know.” He said low, sadness on his golden eyes

“ _My head is full of worms that spit fire on my eyes._ ” Lucien's voice echoed in the manor, followed by his scream and sounds of furniture being thrown and destroyed.

“Let them try” the young male's voice trembled

“He will forget about you.” Helion touched his grandson shoulder.

“ _Jesminda why?_ ” the voice echoed, followed by loud crying sound.

“I just want his suffering to stop.” The male said.

Helion nodded at him, turning his gaze to Feyre “Do it.” His voice hoarse, hiding his sadness.


	6. Nesta / Band of Exiles' Manor / Velaris

Nesta

She walked back from the kitchen with a damp towel on hands, going close to her younger sister, cleaned the caked blood from her face, the shadowsinger still knelt in front of the couch, staring every movement made by the older sister.

_How is Remiel?._ She asked through the bond.

_Sleeping_. Cassian sent her the image of the baby sleeping on his arms.

_What about Danika?_

_Reading one of your geography books_. The image of their niece, sat in a armchair close to the fireplace, with a book in her hands.

“You.” Amren's voice took Nesta's attention, she had just arrived, the voice filled in surprise, not rage or disgust, the gaze of the red lips female ran on Nesta, stopping on her flat belly. “Your baby had already born. No one told me it.” She approached a few steps

“Female or Male?”

“Male” Nesta answered _. How she didn’t knew it?_

_I think she was at the Summer Court when I announced._

“Which eye color?”

“Hazel, as Cassian's.”

“And hair?”

“Dark brown.”

“Name?”

“Remiel.” _Why is she so curious?_

_I don’t think she see too many babies around…_ She felt his grin through the bond.

“Can I see him?” Amren asked.

Nesta opened her month to answer but Rhysand winnowed in the middle of the living room, his eyes fixed on her.

“She is here for Elain.” Amren said before Rhysand could say anything to the older sister.

“I know.” Was all he said before leaving the room.

**oOoOo**

Band of Exiles' Manor

“Feyre?” Mor rubbed her hand on Feyre's back.

“I am fine.” She took a few deep breaths.

“Are you done?” Helion asked, his eyebrows lightly frowned while looking at his unconscious son laid in the bed.

“Yes.” She said, her gaze on the High Lord of the Day Court and his grandson, “I will take him, he will stay in Velaris for two weeks, them he is yours. That is the bargain.”

Helion lifted both of his brows, “There is no need to bargain. I don’t want any of those marks on my skin, or my on grandson's.” He glanced at her tattoed hands, then snapped his fingers, which cleaned all the mess in the room, then did it again, summoning clothes at the open closet, Helion stared at his son for a few seconds, his lips in a thin line, then grabbed his grandson's hand, winnowing them away from there.

**oOo**

Mor and Feyre kept waiting until the red haired male slowly opened his eyes.

“Lucien?” Feyre got close to him, touching his shoulder.

“Feyre?” he rubbed his eye “What are you doing here?” he putted away the blankets covering his body, revealing the dark blue robe he was wearing, he put a foot in the floor then a few drops of blood came out his nose and ears, he touched the liquid on his face, then did the same on his ears, “What-” he rose up, his legs failed but Feyre was close enough to catch him before he could fell.

“What is the last thing you remember?” she asked, helping him to go to the bathroom.

“I- I was eating the dinner with Jurian and Vassa… Then I went to my room…” he opened the sink, washing the blood away from him, when done, Lucien looked at himself in the mirror, his metal eye was missing, and his hair was extremely long and tangled, “What happened?” he asked looking his arms, his body hadn’t the same muscle build as Feyre remembered, he was undoubtedly healthy but no muscle on him.

“I can explain later, I promise.” she leaded him back to the room, where Mor stayed on the same position, still, watching as a hawk. Feyre left him sat in the corner of the bed, took a brush that was in the dresser table, then walked close to Lucien, “Now, Elain needs you.” She said carefully brushing his hair.

Lucien's eyes softened “What happened to her?”, he asked leaving a breath escape from his mouth.

“She is seeing something, but she don’t tell us what it is, and she was trying to hurt herself today.” Feyre brushed the tangiest part of his hair, “Your bond might help her, and make us find out what she sees.”

His only russet eye looked down, blinking slowly.

“Elain needs you.” Feyre finished to brush his hair, touched his shoulder, he looked at her eyes.

“I will go.” He said, the High Lady nodded, she tilted her head to Mor, so Lucien could have privacy to wear clothes.

**oOo**

“I couldn’t find my eye.” The red haired male walked out the room, he wearied a light blue jacket embroidered with gold, dark pants, black boots and a green cloak, his long silken hair tied back. 

“There is no problem.” Feyre said “I will contact Nuan later.” 

Lucien looked around, the Sun setting and the place getting dark, everything so clean, untouchable, empty. “Where is Jurian and Vassa?”.

“They got out.” The gold-brown haired female held his arm.

“Where?” he studied her face, his empty eyelids moved as if his golden eye still were there.

“They didn’t told me.” She tilted her head to Mor, then turned her gaze to Lucien “Come on, Elain needs you.”

Mor grabbed both of the High Faes hands, winnowing them to the Night Court.

**oOoOo**

Velaris

Elain was taken back from the bathroom by Nesta, Nuala and Cerridwen, Azriel had to held her as the females were out, since the younger sister was stronger than she looked.

“What is that?” Feyre's older son was walking in the hall, he asked with his usual aloof, but he got ignored.

Azriel took Elain to the living room, where she leaned her face on his chest and started to compulsively cry. 

Nesta looked around, the young winged male had followed them “Where is my mother?”

“She went to take Elain's mate.” Nesta glanced at her sister, now sat in the couch, crying on Azriel, who was running his scarred fingers on her hair, trying to calm her. “Where is Amren?”

“She said she was going to somewhere, I didn’t pay attention.” He walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Nesta asked.

“It is not your business.” 

Nesta rolled her eyes, a heartbeat later, Mor, Feyre and Lucien had materialized behind her.

The red haired male looked at his mate, with other male, his eye flashed with shimmering rage, an instinct, “What do I have to do?” he blinked, the rage vanished from his only eye.

“Try to talk to her.” Mor suggested.

Lucien walked close to Elain, lowering until his head was at the same height as her,

“Elain?” he said before touching her shoulder, she ignored him, holding Az's sleeves tightly.

“Use your bond connection.” Feyre stared at them “Talk with her through it.”

“Isn’t that a Daemanti’s thing?” Lucien lifted a brow.

Nesta shook her head, “All mates can communicate through the bond, some choice to not use it, some figure out how to do it later.”

Lucien's gaze turned to Elain, he touched her shoulder, she had no reaction, then he knelt, “I can feel the bond, the thread, but she don’t let me get close-”

Azriel stopped his hand on her nape, he said low, soft “Let him help” he rubbed his thumb on her cheek, whipping some tears from her skin “Please” it came out as a breath, almost inaudible.

The red haired male focused, staying still as a rock for a few minutes, “She feels pain, from her loved ones- she believes. And death, one, or more will die.” He dragged a hand through his hair, narrowing his eye.

Elain had stopped to cry, she turned her gaze to Lucien, her eyes still red and skin wet by the tears, “Where did you see it?”

He didn’t move a muscle from his body “Dawn Court.” His voice extremely soft “A small village in the West, that was the prettiest dawning I ever saw…”

She sat straight, Azriel gave her some space, his face was inexpensive, her eyes kept on the male in front of her “I couldn’t put those blurred visions away.” Elain took a deep breathe, rubbing her eyes and whipping the remnants of tears on her skin, “Thank you.” Her throat bobbed.

Lucien lightly nodded at her, he rose up and sat in a arm chair, his gaze was on Feyre, who shared stares with Mor, the blond female winnowed, while the shadowsinger walked to the stairs before vanishing in the shadows.

“Do you need me to something else?” the red haired male asked to no one in particular.

Feyre glanced at him, her face in a mask of causality, “You could spend some time here, a week or two. Her visions might come back…”

Lucien's gaze lowed, the eye lightly wind “Here?” he used the index finger to point to the floor “I don’t think-”

“In the city.” Feyre cut him “You don’t need to stay here in this house if you don’t want to.”

The red haired male thought for a few seconds, “I will stay on my apartment.” He rose up “Do you need me to something else for now?” Feyre shook her head. “I am going then.” He lightly bowed to Elain before walking towards the door.

Nesta asked if Elain needed something, while Mor winnowed back to the living room, then walked upstairs. Feyre was still in the same place, in a vacant stare.

“Feyre.” Nesta called her.

“Yes?”

“Can we talk in private for a minute?  
Feyre nodded, she walked to the dinner room, Nesta followed her, putting a shield in the room when her younger sister stopped walking.

“What have you done exactly?” the older sister asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“This male, what have you done to him?” by the look on her face, she knew there was something wrong.

“I removed the last 49 years from his mind.”

“Why?”

“He was into madness”

“You shouldn’t-”

“You are the one who told me to use my “Daemanti claws”” Feyre whispered the last words.

Nesta was mouth open, “I shouldn’t have said that.” Her breath heavy. “You should have called a healer.”

“It wouldn’t work, the madness came from having the mating bond rejection.”

“Elain never said-”

“Directly no, but they were living far away from each other, never seeing each other… Made the madness slowly came to him.”

“Why did he never came to visit her during this time?”

“Because-” Feyre couldn’t finish her phrase, a strong earthquake came.

Nesta removed the shield, screams and sounds of destruction came from the outside. The two sisters ran to the living room, meeting with Rhysand, Azriel, Morrigan and her wife, Nuala and Cerridwen.

“What is it?” Elain asked, she was still in the couch.

“An attack.” Azriel said before vanishing in the shadows, followed by Mor who winnowed and Rhysand.

Feyre held Nesta by the shoulders “Stay here.” She told her, glancing at Elain, the two half shadow-wraiths and the purple skinned fae before winnowing.


	7. Illyrian Camp / Winter Court / Autumn Court

Illyrian Camp

Amren winnowed to the inside of Cassian and Nesta's house.

“What are you doing here?” Cassian asked in a low voice as his son was sleeping.

“I came to see the baby.” She glanced at Remiel, and then to Danika, who was lost in the book she read.

“Nesta haven’t said if you could come or not.”

His gaze lowed to Remiel, who had just wake up but didn’t cry.

“Were you snooping?” she walked close to him.

“No,” he rose up “She let the bond open, and closed when Elain had to go to the bathroom.”

Amren clicked her tongue, “She was going to answer me, but Rhysand arrived.” She gave a step closer.

“Then you came here before she had the opportunity to answer.” He gave a step behind.

“Yes.” She walked fast, taking the baby from his arms in a heartbeat, “Hi, Remiel.” Her red lips curved in a light smile.

Cassian kept close to her, his face nervous.

“Can you please, tell to your father to calm down?” Amren eyes surveyed the baby, “He really got your eyes.” She sat in the couch “And your face shape.” The baby was flapping his small wings “But the nose is hers, and hands” she said when Remiel grabbed her finger “I can’t tell much about the mouth, I am more inclined to say it looks like yours.” She glanced at Danika, who was looking at her in the moment. “What do you think?” she asked at the girl.

She opened her mouth to answer, but Cassian putted himself in front of Amren “I think he needs to get feed.” He said trying to take the baby.

But Amren stood up, pacing around the living room, “He is not hungry.” Cassian was following her. “Let me hold him for awhile, it is not like I am going to eat your baby.” She looked at him, “Kailu would cry all the time when Feyre wasn’t close, and Danika would only let me hold her while playing with Azriel's shadow animals.” She caressed the baby’s hair, then looked at the girl, and at Cassian, who was right on her side with the eyes fixed on Remiel, the baby sneezed. Amren lifted a brow, she was going to say something when a earthquake followed by screams took their attention.

“What is that?” Danika rose up, leaving the book in the armchair.

Cassian opened 1 centimeter of the curtain, “Shit.” He ran to the upstairs, in less than a minute he was back wearing his armor, the warrior walked towards the door, before opening it, his gaze fell on his son.

“I will protect him, and I already putted a shield around the house.” The red lips female said, holding the baby tightly.

The male nodded, he couldn’t hid the worry on his face “Don’t leave her side.” He said to the girl, who nodded at him.

Amren turned her gaze to Danika after Cassian left the house, “Why do you don’t go to my apartment anymore?”

  
**oOoOo**

Winter Court

Kallias heard the bell chimes, indication of a surprise attack, he had to leave his manor fast, barely had time to share a word with his wife or son. He shielded the manor by the outside, going to his soldiers mounted in a impeccable white horse, he wouldn’t winnow, needed to save magic for later.

His hand at the sword hilt, he had slaughtered a few soldiers of the unknown arm, blood splashed at his white armor and horse, the sun light made the blood tears look like bright small rubies, his army wasn’t so small if compared to the enemies, and for luck they seemed to be not properly trained.

An explosion sound, a entire village was on fire, sounds of glass cracking and more explosion, screams of innocents. The High Lord ordered a few soldiers to save any citizen who had been able to escape from the fire, while he and his army were being lucky to pull away the enemies, but the looses he was having, - as the enemies had a better equipment - would impact in a near next battle.

The blood in the snow, most came from the unknown soldiers, dyed the white ground, the enemies retreated, some injured in the front lines had killed themselves in order to not get caught, using a wood ash knife in the heart, some archers buried arrows made by the same material in their own eyes until it got in the brain.

The battle continued until the remain soldiers disappeared, leaving a red smoke on where they were. The High Lord looked around, even the death soldiers had disappeared.

**oOoOo**

Autumn Court

The Lady was in the middle of the palace, she didn’t know how much time had passed since the attack started. She had been close to the window, until one arrow almost got her, she wasn’t sure if the shield was weak or if there was something different in the arrow.

She had inspected the object, looked a regular wood ash, with a metal point, nothing in special.

A new explosion, stronger than the last one, the palace trembled, she could hear screams coming from the servants in the downstairs, screams that suddenly stopped, leaving only sounds of steps coming.

She had no choice when she saw a few enemies soldiers emerging from the hall, the female shot flames on them, her power was weaker than it was supposed to.

After a few soldiers had fallen, she got time enough to ran to the next floor, more screams and sounds of sword fight, when it vanished she stayed still, looking at the stairs, a red haired male emerged, her second son.

“Mother, are you hurt?” he asked walking close to her, she only shook her head “Good,” he looked at her head to toe, searching for any kind of injury “We are almost done with the enemies.” He said putting himself in front of her, waiting for anyone to come from the stairs.

“Have you noticed something different about your magic?” She knew he had came by himself, and Beron would probably punish him for leaving the battle.

“Yes.”

“Are _you_ hurt?” 

He didn’t answered, eyes on the stairs, still as a rock, he kept like this for a few minutes, until another red haired male emerged, older brother, Eris.

“It is over” was all he said, the younger male seemed to relax, the Lady walked close to Eris, her eyes fixed on his bleed arm, “It was just a scratch.”

She shook her head, grabbed both of her sons by the sleeves, leaving them in the closest couch, where she started to heal her son's arm, which took more time than supposed to, when it was done, there was a thin scratch on his skin, she couldn’t remove it, she tried until her son nodded in a thanks, she kissed both of her sons' foreheads.

“He will say you are coddling us.” The second said.

“Your brother was hurt, and you saved me.” Her voice soft, she gave then a lightly smile while rubbed her thumbs on their cheeks. “Go. Before he call for you both.” Her smile vanished, turning her lips into a thin line.

Her second son nodded, walking to the stairs, Eris waited until his brother was out, grabbing his mother’s right hand, her sleeve was slightly up, revealing a old bruise on her arm. He remembered, the times his father didn’t noticed he was close, the times he caught him hitting her in front him when he was young, as he grew older, Eris never caught his father doing it again, it has been a really long time since she got any new bruise.

“When?” he asked holding up her hand, looking at the bruise closer.

She retrained her arm back to her, straightening her sleeve, she looked at her son's eyes, pain. Beyond him, only her second son had seem her being hit, the others were closer to Beron, he had made sure to not let her spent a long time with them, except for Lucien, poor Lucien.

“Mother?” he called her as she didn’t answer.

The Lady shook her head, “ _Don’t_ …” her throat trembled, Eris hugged her, she putted her arms around him.


	8. Nesta / Velaris / Summer Court

Nesta

She recognize the battle was over by the lack of sounds in the outside, it didn’t take too long to Feyre come back to the house.

“Who was attacking?” Nesta asked going close to her sister.

“We don’t know, not yet.” Feyre walked to the kitchen, washing the fresh blood on her hands and arms.

“Right, I have to go-”

“Wait.” Feyre called her older sister, “There is a disease-”

“I know it.”

“It took all the kids in the other courts.” Her sister’s eyes became wide

“What about this one?”

“We don’t know-”

“How you don’t?” Nesta said louder

Elain walked close to them, “What is going on?”

Nesta shook her head, “Why haven’t you told me earlier?” She waited a few seconds, but Feyre didn’t answer, Nesta frowned her brows, winnowing without saying a word.

**oOo**

Nesta arrived on her home, in the living room. She got a fright when her eyes found Amren.

“Don’t worry, I was taking care of him.” The red lips female quickly glanced at Danika “And her.”

“Where is Cassian?” Nesta walked close to her son, checking his small body, she touched his forehead.

“He went to the fight.”

“There was an attack here?”

“Yes.” Amren answered

Nesta walked out the house, she could see a thin line in the ground, where Amren shielded the place, she walked through the camp, a few wounded soldiers, and small structure damages, the attack was mild.

“He is there.” A soldier pointed to the headquarter, she nodded, speeding her steps, finding Cassian in the entrance.

He hugged her, “I tried to tell you through the bond but-” she raised her head, he looked at her facial expression “What happened?” 

She told him through the bond, the attack in Velaris, the information about the disease, their son…“He is warm.”

Cassian walked inside the headquarter, warning the soldiers about the disease, then a few soldiers walked out in quick steps, Nesta knew that one of them had became a father recently.

Soon her mate was out, they both walked to their house, where they found their baby crying on Amren's arms, she rocked him while Danika was showing him a small plush.

“Try to breastfeed him.” The red lips female said as Nesta arrived.

“He is sick.” She took the baby on her arms, going upstairs.

“What are you talking-” Amren glanced at Danika, a silent order to make the girl stay in the living room while she went to upstairs, finding Nesta and Cassian on their room.  
Nesta was sat in the bed breastfeeding her baby, Cassian was knelt on the floor at her side, since he was still on his armor and there was dirty on it. 

Amren slowly walked to inside the room, “The Dawn and Day Courts are working in a potion about it, and today the High Lords made a second meeting, I will go back to your sister's house and ask her mate about it.” Her voice was low, she didn’t want to scary the baby.

Nesta nodded, her eyes full of worry, Cassian couldn’t take his eyes away from his son, who wasn’t even 1 year old.

Amren walked to the living room, “Come on, let’s go back.” She stared at Danika.

“I will be on my room.” She said before winnowing.

Amren clicked her tongue.

  
**oOoOo**

Velaris

“The potions will arrive here tomorrow, then I will order Danika to sent some to Illyria, since she loves to spent her time in there.” Rhysand said pacing.

Amren blinked slowly, “And about the attack?”

“According to the Azriel's spies, the Solar Courts got the mild ones, while the Seasonal got the harsh.”

Amren tilted her head as she heard more details about the synchronized attacks, when the High Lord was done she walked to her apartment, where she took the notepad in the nightstand close to her bed, the one she uses to talk with Varian.

She took a pen and wrote in the paper, asking if he was fine, she waited, resolved one of the puzzles on her desk before checking the notepad. Nothing. She waited more, until her patient vanished.

**oOoOo**

Summer Court

Amren winnowed to Adriata's palace, the place was full of wounded soldiers and civilians, healers struggling to fix injuries, she could see by the window, smoke coming from the city.

“He is there.” Cresseida took her attention

“Follow me.” The princess said, walking towards the infirmary, where seriously injured soldiers were.

Amren had barely entered in the place, she could see Varian, laid in a stretcher, the armor was already removed. There was blood under his clothes, mainly on his chest at the right side, his eyes were open.

“What happened?” the red lips female walked to the white haired male, grabbing his hand when she got close enough.

“He was fighting against two enemies when a third came and stabbed him twice, the knife had metal to the point until the edge, which made it able to break the armor, the blade was made of wood ash.” The princess said.

Amren rubbed her thumb in the back of his hand, his eyes found hers, a heartbeat later she stared at the healer, who had just arrived, he removed the Prince's shirt, and started the process of healing, which worked only on the small wounds.

“It is not closing” said the healer, Amren rested her hands on his chest, close to the open injuries, it made the wound close, but she frowned her brows as it didn’t get completely healed, “That is the best I could do, with help. Your lung is still damaged, be careful, and don’t fight until your body is completely healed.” The healer said before bandaging the Prince's chest and going to other soldier.

The dark haired female helped Varian to sit, “Are healing powers of everyone like this?” she asked Cresseida.

The princess nodded, “Also, our shields are weak. I suppose it is related to the disease.” She said helping Varian to rose up 

“Shields are working in my Court.” Ameren putted Varian’s left arm around her shoulder.

Cresseida's eyes narrowed, holding her little brother’s right lower arm and elbow, “Well, we need to avail while winnowing is still possible.” Her face was calm even with the situation.

“We need to go to the dinning room.” Varian said, his voice falling.

“You need to rest.” Amren's gaze fell on him.  
His eyes found hers, “It is important.”

“Let’s go.” Cresseida said, putting her younger brother's arm around her shoulders, “Or he will keep insisting.”

**oOo**

  
They walked into the oak dinning room, the High Lord was reading reports, when he saw the tree High faes, he glanced to the other people in the room “Leave us.” He stared at Varian, a bit of worry on them, the Prince just nodded as if saying he was fine.

Amren left Varian in the closest chair, Cresseida stayed at his side.

“I need to talk to you, as I supposed you would be the first one from a different Court to come here.” Tarquin opened a few maps in the table, the blood sparkled on his armor and white hair was already caked.

“What is that about?” the second command of the Night Court gave a step ahead.

“I heard that it was a simultaneous attack in Prythian, after the battle was over, and every single enemy soldier death or alive vanished, leaving a red smoke, I received it.” He showed her a envelope. “My navy, it is a warning about ships coming from Hybern.” He waved the envelope in the table “The sailors couldn’t see to where those ships were going, as a camouflage fell over them.” Tarquin sat in the chair close to him, signing to make Amren come closer, “For now, I don’t think a second emergence meeting would be possible, so I am writing...” the white haired male glanced at the pen and papers in the left edge of the table. “About plans….” He took a deep breath, his left arm was stiffly as he tried to move quickly.

“What plans?” Amren stared at the maps, one of them had the new lands in South.

“Evacuation plans.” His turquoise eyes had no light “If a next near attack happens, I don’t think we will be able to win, at least us from the Seasonal Courts. Those plans will save our citizens, if required.” Tarquin took a pen, pointing to the map closer to Amren. “The first evacuation, since we don’t know how much time this disease or better saying, curse, will stay on Prythian.”

“You want to send the population to the new lands?” the red lips female asked.

The High Lord nodded “My explorers saw a few ships from the human lands of the South of Prythian, full of people, families.”

“They were humans-” Amren lifted a brow, she had heard about humans going to the Continent, not the New Lands.

“I know, but there are Faes and High Faes in there, and since this disease can’t be cured, and is killing younglings, affecting our magic…” he dragged a hand through his long white hair “Especially our healing, this might be our only chance to save the weaks.” A pause “The second plan,” his lips were a thin line, “ Underground.” Tarquin opened a map, it was the map of Prythian showing a system of subterranean tunnels connected by underground cities “There aren’t ships enough to everyone, some might stay.”

Amren's brows frowned, he didn't need to say that for a well succeed evacuation with ships, the remnants of magic would be used on glamour to keep the ships unseen, and not reveal the trajectory, and it wouldn’t be possible to make any ship came back since the glamour would vanish with time.

“I will tell it to my High Lord, and Lady.” Was all the red lips female said, her time with Varian also made her know Tarquin as who he is.

She knew he cared a lot for his people, High Fae or Fae, even the humans in South. Varian told her, the shine on Tarquin's eyes when he found a place where High Faes, Faes and humans were living together, where Lesser Faes also had voice, his dream, the society he wanted, he still hasn’t got his objective on the Summer Court, but the advances he made were incredible. Humans were a bonus, Varian told her once, about how much curiosity Tarquin had about the human society, but the Continent wouldn’t allow faes, and the South of Prythian still feared them.

“Thank you.” Was all he said, Thesan, Tamlin and Kallias would probably agree with both plans, with Feyre and Rhysand’s agreement, the Helion and Beron would probably feel inclined to agree either.


	9. Illyrian Mountains / Dawn Court

  
Illyrian Mountains

Danika winnowed to the third time at the middle of the camp, some people there already knew her as she stayed in her aunt and uncle’s house for 14 months some years ago, and also was trained during this time.

“Why are you bringing so many packages?” Emerie asked going close to her, the girl showed her a note about the potions that was inside in one of the packages. “Oh…” she said looking at some males and females taking a few packages, while stronger soldiers took the remain ones to the deposit.

“Yes, that is-” Danika winded her eyes, two packages on her hands, she started to walk towards her aunt and uncle’s house, the adult female followed her.

The girl opened the door, Cassian was rocking the crying baby, Nesta at his side, Danika left the packages at the kitchen's balcony, then her aunt walked close to her, Emerie handed the note to Nesta, who carefully read it.

“Here.” the young female said as she opened one package, holding up one of bottles of the potion in hands.

Nesta grabbed the bottle, took a empty one and dosed the amount of potion on it.

“What is it?” Cassian asked looking at the note.

“Instructions about the potion dosage, and how much efficient it is…” Emerie answered, her eyes on Nesta who handed the baby bottle to the male.

“How are the other kids?” Nesta looked at the winged female

“Sick, all of them.”

The gray eyed female tighten her lips in a thin line, her gaze ran to her baby, who was still crying while slipping from the bottle.  
Danika took two envelopes from the internal pocket of her jacket, “They told me to give you it.” She held up her hand, getting the attention from her aunt and uncle, “One is from Amren, and the other is from my mother.”

Nesta took the envelopes, sitting in the couch as she opened the first one and started to read the letter.

Cassian sat at the armchair close to him, the baby was still crying, but had calm down a little, “What she said?”

Nesta left Amren's letter at her lap as she took Feyre's one. “She talked about the magic at the Seasonal Courts, and evacuation plans…” She opened Feyre's envelope, reading carefully, until she left the letter fall on her lap as she rubbed her temples.

Cassian held up his arm, looking at Danika, a silent request to bring the bottle to the kitchen, “What is wrong?” he asked to his mate while the girl took the bottle.

“The Cauldron was on Cretea.” She felt a delicate hand, on her shoulder, Emerie's hand.

Cassian's gaze lowed, his jaw tighten, Remiel was sleeping now, “What the Amren's letter?”

Nesta told him what was written, when finished, his eyes became vacant, lost on his thoughts. There was no information about the Cauldron anymore, and the disease… He stared at the odd skin tone of his son, the dry skin in the small wings, the baby's heavy breath, weight lost. Taking him out of Prythian would give him a chance to survive, since this potion would help – slow up the symptoms – but not cure.

The winged male took the potion's note, reading it carefully – it said in the end – there was a possibility that the good effects would vanish with time of usage, and the use on kids with severe symptoms wouldn’t make effect.

Emerie said she had to leave, as it was already late, Danika sat at the kitchen's table chair, while Cassian walked to the upstairs being followed by Nesta. 

His legs shaking as he sat in their bed, the baby still on his arms, Nesta sat at his side, a hand on his arm. The mating bond was closed, but she still could feel his feelings, that weren’t different from hers – the sorrow, fear, agony to see someone loved decaying.

“Sending him to the New Lands is a option.” His voice low, hoarse, eyes slightly wet.

“I know.” She said slowly, leaning on him as he covered her with a wing, a form to comfort, her eyes fixed on the baby.

**oOoOo**

Dawn Court

Thesan checked his nephews, both sleeping after the potion's dose, then his niece, she was still awake. He sat at the corner of her bed, Tarquin's letter in one of his hands, he swallowed.

“Do you want me to read you something?” he asked, the girl nodded, then he took a book that had been left in the nightstand, “This one?” she nodded again, the male read until she slept, when he finally left the room.

The High Fae walked towards his own room, eyes wet, vision blur. His beloved was waiting for him in the bed, the winged male stood up as he saw the face that the slender male had.  
Cai walked close to him, without saying a word, involved Thesan on his arms.

“They were better yesterday.” The memory on the High Lord's mind, coming back to his home, going to check the kids – he didn’t even have time to remove his armor – they were playing together.

“I know – I know” Cai ran his fingers on Thesan's hair, his wings bend tightly on his back, he leaded the High Fae to the bed.

Laid, Thesan left the letter in the nightstand before laying on his right side, Cai took the letter, read, then laid in the bed, covering the other male with a wing.

“Are you considering it?” the captain went close to Thesan, who lightly nodded.

“The Spring Court started like this, now several younglings are dying there.” He grabbed his beloved’s hand in a tight grip. “I want you to lead a small legion of Peregryns.” Thesan said whipping his own tears, taking a deep breath to calm down, Cai lifted a brow, “Those ships will be full of people who can’t defend themselves, someone need to protect them.”

Cai putted an arm around Thesan, “What about you?” he whispered.

The High Fae swallowed, resting a hand at the Captain's waist, “I will make sure those ships stay unseen until the arrival, and protect those who will stay.”

The winged male's gaze lowed, he pulled Thesan even closer to him, caressing his face, “I can’t let you-“

“Please. Or the kids will be alone, I am asking you as your loved, not as your High Lord.” Thesan felt the wing tightly around him.

Cai's eyes meet Thesan's gaze, he loved the kids just as the High Fae, and his husband was right, someone would need to stay with them, and protect the ship in case of the glamour fails at some point, and as a High Lord, Thesan had no choice but stay.

“How much time?” the captain asked, his voice hoarse and trembling, breath heavy.

Thesan shook his head, then closed his eyes, the winged male pressed his lips against the High Fae's, kissing him in an attempt to calm his husband and himself.


	10. Spring Court / Cassian & Nesta / Main Port of Prythian

Spring Court

Tamlin dismissed the servant who left the breakfast tray in the bedroom, his wife still, laid on the bed, he carefully putted her sit, using his own body as a support to the woman lean.

Her body was slight warm, the male brought the tray closer to her, only a few millimeters to touch her pregnant abdomen, he took a glass with the potion, handing it close to her lips. 

She was so weak. As the last slip of the potion was made, she seemed slightly better.

“How are the kids?” she hadn’t leave the bed in the last few days.

“The same as yesterday.” His lips in a thin line, “Not better, nor worst.” Her symptoms appeared one day after their children had a mild fever, since then, the woman got worst as the weeks passed. The blond haired male helped her to eat, taking the spoon to her mouth, “The ships will be ready tomorrow.” He said hoarsely.

She chewed her food slowly, saying as she finally swallowed, “Does anyone – anyone – knows how much time this curse will last?”

The High Lord shook his head, “I am sorry, Alene.” His throat trembled.

She grabbed his free hand, rubbing her thumb on his fingers, “I want you to live.” Alene's eyes meet his, “If you realized that passed too much time…” she swallowed, “I want you to move on from me.” He shook his head, lips in a thin line, eyes wet, “And live, to see our kids already grown, in a adult age.” Tears falling from her eyes, and his. “Promise me.”

He putted his arms around her, hugging her body while he cried, burying his face on her hair, he couldn’t answer.

“Promise me.” She said again.

Tamlin took a deep breath, “I want you to do the same, in the New Lands.” A lightly nod from her, followed by a soft kiss made by him. “I promise.”

**oOoOo**

Cassian & Nesta

Cassian held his son on his arms, Nesta was at his side, none of them were able to sleep at night, Remiel was crying all the time, the potion had only slight effects as he got worse.

The outside of the house was silently, females and children were moved to the extreme South of Prythian, at the West corner on the Human Lands, where the ships would leave, 

There was no humans left in there, most of them died by the disease, the lucky ones ran to the Continent, as Feyre said, Amren otherwise, told Nesta about Tarquin's explorers reporting those ships in the New Lands.

With the recent mild attack at the Summer, Winter and Dawn Courts made by ships from Hybern and more movements in the Continent, it would be risk to any ship from Prythian to navigate close to their waters. Besides that, with all the ships and High Lords in one place, it would be easier to put glamour under them.

Cassian caressed the crying baby's hair, his fingers trembling, Nesta checked the small suitcase with Remiel's clothes, a few push toys, and two letters. 

Their baby's wings were extremely dry, at the point that there were some parts of the skin had cracks and bleed, he had a difficult breathing, and lost most of his weight.

They were waiting for Azriel to show up, warning when the embarking process would start. Nesta would winnow them to the recently made Main Port of Prythian, since she was still able to do it, and they wanted to stay with their son in peace as long as possible before putting him in the ship.

A few hours later, when the baby had finally calmed down, Azriel arrived, the shadowsinger's face softened as he saw the both Faes' expression.

“It is time.” He said.

Cassian kissed his son's forehead before handing him to Nesta, took the small suitcase and held her hand, he nodded at Az before Nesta winnow them.

**oOoOo**

Main Port of Prythian

The place was full of people, High Faes and Lesser Faes that couldn’t fight, most of them were mothers carrying their children, waiting to enter in a ship.

The Peregryn Legion that would guard the ships were inside the Dawn Court's tent, waiting for the last ship to set off, they would not only protect the ships, but also make sure that none of them get lost in the way to the New Lands.

At the moment, the Summer Court ships were the first to be filled by people, since they would lead the other Courts' to the right place.

Tarquin, Varian and Cresseida walked to the first ship, where the main explorer was. The female hugged her young brother, then her cousin, there were a few tears on her cheeks.

“Take care of them.” Tarquin said holding her hand.

She nodded, tighten the grip, and grabbed her brother's hand, “You both take care of each other, and of the ones who will stay.” She kissed both of the males' brows, then hugged each one of them before walking to the ship.  
The next ships were from the Spring Court,

Tamlin kissed Alene's lips, then each one of his kids' forehead, their older daughter hugged him tightly. The woman and kids had to be helped to enter in the ship by their servants.

**oOo**

As the last Autumn Court's ship were being filled by people, Beron sent his second son, to make sure at least one of his heirs stay alive, since his other three sons would stay. His wife also had decided to stay.

The next ships were from the Winter and Dawn Court. Viviane kissed her mate before she and her son entering on their first ship, her sister had promised to Kallias as one solitary tear fell from his left eye that she would take care of them, and the baby that would come.

Thesan's nephews and niece, were already in the ship with Ruffia, the High Lord held his husband’s hand tightly, the captain knew that the male on his side was holding the tears, just like himself.

Then the Day Court's ships were filled, followed by the arrival of Night Court's. At the moment Nesta had winnowed to inside her sister's tent, a heartbeat later Azriel arrived at their side.

“You both will go.” Feyre said to her son and daughter.

“We are not kids.” Kailu said to his mother.

“Yes, you aren’t, but our magic is being affected, the chances of a next and worst attack happen are big. With no magic we-” she glanced at Rhysand “won’t be able to protect you both properly.” she touched her son's shoulder, “You and your sister are heirs, we want you both protected for the good of our Court.”

Kailu hugged her tightly, Danika was almost rolling her eyes we she felt a texturized hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to the shadowsinger behind her.

“You will enter in that ship.” He said low, as they both walked closer to Nesta and Cassian. “It is dangerous for you to stay here, we need you to stay safe.” He said as he thought in the possibility of she trying to stay.

The girl looked at his hazel golden eyes, sincerity on them, then at her aunt's stare, Danika lips pressed in a thin line, she looked vacantly at Azriel's side as if Elain was there, her aunt who couldn’t left the house at this day for feeling extremely sick.

“Please, Danika.” Nesta said, dragging Danika back to the reality.

The young female's eyes were wet, she hugged Azriel, he slowly pressed his arms around her.

“I remember when I was young, and it was late of night, I would wake up and start crying, no one would come except for you, or your shadows, sometimes you would make cute shadow animals to me, until I wasn’t afraid of darkness anymore.” She pressed her face against his chest “Thank you, uncle.” She whispered so only him would hear, Azriel dropped a kiss in the top of her head before she walked to Cassian and hug him. “When you found me in the florest…” Danika couldn’t finish her sentence as her tears came harder, Cassian tighten his arms around her, resting his forehead in the top of her head, before dropping a lightly kiss.

The girl walked to Nesta, the thought was on her mind, but she couldn’t say, couldn’t thank the female for comforting her after Cassian brought her to their house, how many times Nesta talked to her, or when the adult female held her hand while she cried.

Nesta handed Remiel to Danika, hugging her as the baby was on her niece’s arms, “Take care of him.” Nesta kissed her son’s forehead, then did the same with the girl.

“Aren’t you coming?” She asked taking the small suitcase from Cassian's hand.

“I can’t. I can be tracked by them…” Nesta touched her niece's shoulder, the girl held her tears, carefully hugging her aunt and kissing her right cheek.

The girl took a deep breath, “I will take care of him. I promise.”

Nesta nodded at her, leading the girl to the outside of tent, where Emerie found them.

“Devlon won’t admit, neither the other Camp Lords, but if it wasn’t by the unclipped females, taking everyone here would take longer and let the camps unprotected.” She said glancing at the illyrian females carrying their children to the third ship, her gaze found Cassian and Nesta's eyes, the winged female touched Nesta's shoulder “I will take care of them.”

Nesta's lips pressed in a thin line “Thank you.”

Emerie hugged her, then putted her arm around Danika's shoulders, “Come on.” She whispered to the girl.

Feyre silently watched Danika walking to the ship while her son hugged and talked to Rhysand, she realized that girl would miss Azriel, Elain, Cassian and Nesta more than herself and Rhys. The High Lady wouldn’t put the fault of it on the girl, Danika had spent more time of her childhood with Azriel and Elain than herself and Rhysand.

“Mor.” Rhysand called for his cousin as his son walked towards the ship, the blond female was at her wife's side, holding her hand. “Go with them.” The female opened her mouth, analyzing the violet eyed male, her lips pressed in a thin line, “Please.” He said, she nodded, walking to the ship with her wife.

  
**oOo**

As the last ship set sail, the Peregryns took flight. Cai kissed Thesan before snapping his own wings.

The High Lords walked to the pier, where they covered the ships and Peregryns with glamour, they would stay unseen for a long time.

Cassian and Nesta were close to the Night Court’s tent, holding each other’s hand, the winged male took a deep breath, he turned his gaze to Nesta, tightening the grip on her hand.

“I want to go home.” His voice failed in the last word, but she understood what was said, winnowing a heartbeat later


	11. Viviane

Viviane

Viviane couldn’t take her gaze away from Kallias, from where he was, even when it wasn’t possible to see Prythian anymore, she stayed in the deck for a couple of minutes before going to her cabin with her sister and son.

She was a High Lady, but she was pregnant, with the curse in Prythian, her newborn baby would certain die right after being out her womb.

“He is already getting better.” Salena said to her sister, dragging Viviane back to the reality.

“That is good.” She said looking at her son, on his aunt arms.

**oOo**

The days passed, as she got out her room, Viviane noticed that the ships were slower than the normal.

“What is wrong?” she asked to the ship's captain.

“I am not sure, the Summer Court's main ship slowed down, we are following.” Said the pale male, his skin was red by the sun intensity.

Viviane walked to the main deck, where a Peregryn soldier waited, he was one of the soldiers who would transport Faes between the ships to share information, while the others would take turns between flying and resting in a ship. She asked him to bring her to the Summer Court's main ship, as she arrived, the pale female walked close to Cresseida, who was at the Main Explorer's side.

The blue eyed female touched the Princess of Summer's shoulder, as the meetings happened, they had become friends with the time.

“The lands were supposed to be here.” The Princess said waving a hand to the empty sea.

The Explorer was looking at the spyglass, glanced at the map, and then at the spyglass again, “They are building a wall.” He signalized something with the hand to the ship's captain, a Lesser Fae blue velvet skinned, who speed up the ship. “But it is not finished.” The explorer showed the map to the Captain, pointing to a specific spot.

Viviane and Cresseida shared stares, the ship got closer to the signaled place, which made them being able to see part of the lands, and the dark steam exhaled.

As they passed by the wall of camouflage, the Princess and Lady finally saw, the Steam City, as Tarquin had called it. A place full of extremely long buildings, some seemed to reach the heaven, no trees or any kind of nature at view, every single place from the city exhaled steam. 

At the sea, there were several ships several times bigger than theirs around, they had chimneys and long black and copper colored canons detailed in gold pointing to the place they came from. 

The Prythian ships hoisted white flags, symbol of truce, peace, at least those were the meanings in Prythian. A bright light came from one of the Steams ship, it stayed for a couple seconds before vanishing, then a small but fast copper colored boat came to the front of them, stopping in the middle of the two squadrons.

One of the sailors in the boat signalized something with hands, then the Peregryn's Captain flied there, alone. Cai and the male High Fae sailor dressed in a blue long navy coat shared a few words, the winged male was the one who talked most. 

At the end, the sailor nodded, turning the boat around, back to where it came. Cai stayed where he was, a couple of minutes later, the Steam Ships moved, giving space to the Prythian's pass.

The Peregryns who were flying, landed in the ships, as they passed between the Steam ones, Viviane and Cresseida could see the sailors, High Faes, Faes, Humans, and mixed breeds from all kinds.

Cai was the first to search the ground, where a female human in pants leaded him to somewhere else.

Viviane and Cresseida couldn’t stop looking to the place, dark gray ground; buildings, houses and stores had chimneys, most had brown roofs, and were painted in white and dark brown details; at the streets there were what seemed to be box carriages with no horses, that spilled smoke as the things moved.

The Summer Court main ship was the first one to dock, the Main Explorer leaded the High Lady and Princess, they walked out the ship, as they putted a foot in the ground, a human man was waiting for them.

“That is William Harrison.” Said the Explorer.

“We met in the first time I came here.”

“Cresseida, Princess of the Summer Court.” She said looking directly at the man.

“Viviane, Lady of the Winter Court.” The female omitted that she was a High Lady, didn’t knew what kind of threat it would cause to her family, or to the people in the ships.

The man lightly nodded, his right hand was made by metal, he had a fair skin, brown hair and beard – a common feature in male humans but nonexistent in male Faes or High Faes – “I am one of the diplomats.” He used a dark blue hat, with metal details in the black band and two black circles made by glass “I heard that you came here running from a curse?” he buttoned the formal long dark blue jacket.

“Yes.” Cresseida agreed, the Peregryn's captain must have told it to them a few minutes ago, as the term ‘disease' would mean something contagious, which isn’t if outside Prythian, since all their younglings in the ship became healthy during the days in sea, “It was killing our children.”

“Well, I can see the reason for so many fae ships here.” William said as he waved up his metal hand that moved perfectly as the one made by flesh, leading them to a cream colored building close to the port. “A couple weeks ago we received ships from the human parts of Prythian, they told us that they arrived in the Continent, but the continentals were so afraid with the possibility of any of them be fae blooded, since there were villages in there, close to where the Wall was and it didn’t got restored. That their ships were sent here.” A minute of silence, the Prythian humans must have used the term ‘disease’, but as they probably also became healthy, the Steam City's leaders must have figured out it was a curse.

“Why there is a wall being constructed in the sea?” Cresseida asked.

“We heard about the curse in Prythian before your arrival, and we know how much Hybern can be dangerous, also we got a warning from our North Continent allies that something might happen.” William answered looking ahead of him.

“What if they tear down your wall?” Viviane asked holding her own hands, asking herself if Hybern knew about the Steam City existence, if that place was ‘new' only in Prythian or not.

“They won’t.” William said confident “The wall is made by tech, not magic, or spell, if that is what you are referring about. Also, it was made to contain the magic from the outside in the outside, and keep the inside here.”

“How it works?” Cresseida looked around the place, then at the sea, where Prythian’s ships made a queue in the port, a few Faes with butterfly wings and clothes similar to William's, flied to each ship, talking with their captains.

“Our tech was made by extremely smart scientists and has especial properties, as the time pass, more knowledge will come to them, and the wall will be upgraded, it will keep us save.” He buttoned the sleeve, they knew he wouldn’t tell them exactly what it was.

“So it is like the wall in–” Viviane got cut, 

“No. Think about our wall as a gate.” By the look on his face, it was visible that he wouldn’t answer about it anymore.

The High Faes stayed in silence, they walked through the entrance of the building, the place was lightly decorated, cream shades walls and dark furniture. A female mixed breed, human, Fae and High Fae, walked close to them, saying something about the number of ships and a few informations about people in there to William, the female had different colors in her eyes, some spots of those colors were typically from High Faes, as she talked, they could see her green teeth, she used a blue dark dress under the black corset, her shoulder length curls moved as she tilted her head.

Viviane have saw Briar's children – the human who went to live in the Winter Court after the war against Hybern, she had married a sentry from the Winter Palace – none of their offspring had eyes similar to the ones from this female.

The man walked close to a door that opened by itself as he pressed a button “This is an elevator.” William walked inside to the small room. “Come in.” he lightly smiled, the two female and the explorer looked hesitant “It is faster than the stairs. And it is totally safe.” He said calm.

The High Faes entered in the elevator, William pressed a button and the elevator went up, when it stopped, the door opened by itself again. 

The man walked out, being followed by the High Faes, they entered in a room, where the Peregryn Captain was sat in a armchair close to the human woman who had talk to him when he landed. 

The place had tones of brown and cream colors, a few objects made by metal, copper and gold laid in a few the desks, suede colored carpet, armchairs around a short table, most of the furniture in there had right angles, which was opposed to the curved style in Prythian.

A Fae female who came from a door in the back of the room, walked close to William, her clothes were similar to his, prussian blue pants and the formal long dark blue jacket, and dark shoes. She said to the High Faes: “Welcome to Uwhar City. I am here to guide on your immigration, instructions about how our place works will be give to you and your people. Please, sit. We have a lot of information to share.”


	12. Cassian & Nesta / Velaris

Cassian & Nesta

Nesta winnowed to their living room, she rubbed her temples by the effort she made on winnowing in a extremely far distance.   
Cassian walked to the upstairs, the female waited for the throbbing on her head to stop, which took a few minutes until she was able to walk properly.

She went to were Cassian was, the room of their son. The agony of looking at the baby being sick and then having to put him in Danika's arms, to be take inside the ship – to have a chance to survive, and the fact that no one knew how to stop the disease – got worst as she looked around the empty room. The agony she felt, at the moment, wasn’t only hers, but also his.

Cassian used a hand to cover his mouth as he stared silently at the cradle, his wings touched the floor, hands shaking, he fell on his knees, tears falling from his eyes.   
No sound came from him, he cried as he used to do as a child, when he was starving, in the extreme cold of the mountain’s worst winter in years, in the day he thought he would die, and was too afraid to make any sound, since it was night, there wasn’t any ramshackle tent left, and he had to go far from the camp, in the beginning of the florest, looking for a cavern. 

Nesta looked at the dresser close to the door, where laid a pair of small gloves, the gloves that Remiel used in the first day he left home to take sun light and fresh air, she grabbed it, holding tightly on her fingers, then walked close to the winged male, lowed behind him, curving her arms around him and resting her head on his back, tears on her cheeks.

Memories were accidentally shot through the bond by Cassian, when he felt Remiel moving on Nesta's abdomen, the day he was born, when he held his son on his arms for the first time, and how Remiel used to flap his small wings while smiling. 

If wasn’t for Nesta holding him, Cassian would be probably already laid in the floor, they both stayed in there for awhile, crying, suffering with their son's absence.

**oOoOo**

Velaris

Lucien wrote a new letter to Jurian and Vassa. He didn’t receive any answer, neither from the magic notes, or the letter he sent.  
During the first two weeks he stayed at his apartment, he got called by Feyre twice, when Elain was having the blur visions. At the third time, his presence was enough to make she calm down a little.

Then he decided to stay more time, during it he heard about the disease, then Feyre told him about the underground plans, she also told him that Jurian and Vassa were save in the Continent, so he wouldn’t need to worry about it, which he tried to, as she was – is – his friend, and he trust her.

A note arrived – from Elain. He took it as the paper fully materialized in the desk. The female was calling him to her house, Feyre's house actually.

Lucien stood, grabbing a cloak on his room and walking out of his apartment. His loose hair – shorter than the day he arrived, but still long as he like – was moving in the wind, the city was silent, streets desert, for a moment he asked himself if the entire population of Velaris was going to the New Lands inside the ships.

**oOo**

The red haired male knocked the door, in a few seconds it got open by the brown eyed female. She smiled at him, giving him space to enter in the house, he lightly nodded, curving up a corner of his lips as he walked in, Nuala came, taking his cloak to put it in the guest's closet, he thanked her a second before she left.

“Your eye arrived.” Elain closed the door, then whirled, pacing to the living room, grabbing a small dark brown box from the coffee table, “Here.” 

He was a few steps behind her, walked close as she waved him a hand “Thank you.” He said, carefully took the box with his two hands, giving her a polite smile.

Elain smiled back “Would you like tea?” Lucien opened his mouth, but she didn’t give him a chance to answer “Well, I already putted the water to boil, so…” she walked to the kitchen, he followed her, and then he noticed the kettle sound.

“I am sorry if it might be meddling, lady. But why didn’t you take a ship?” the red haired male sat in the counter seat, resting his arms at the black marble surface.

“You can call me Elain.” She said low, blinking slowly “I might be tracked by the Cauldron.” She shook her head “Also, today I woke up sick, and I didn’t want to see my niece and nephews walking into it, leaving.” The female took two mugs from the cabinet, “What about you?”

“I didn’t want to take someone’s else place… And I can fight, just need to work out to get my muscles back.” He snorted a low chuckle, opened the box to check his new eye. “I also don’t want to accidentally cross the path with my father, or brothers.” The metal eye was made of gold as the old one, but shiner.

“I understand.” She putted the mugs in the balcony, then walked back to the cabinet, looking for tea sachets “Nuan said she made improvements in the eye, but she didn’t explained what improvements exactly.” The female said checking the lower cabinets, imagining that Nuala might have changed stuff from their original places.

“Is she staying?” Lucien closed the box, pocketing it.

“I suppose she is.” Elain started to check the upper cabinets “She is master at tinkering, and well, our magic…” she finally found the sachets, at the last cabinet “This sound” she said closing the cabinets, she wanted to change the subject “Makes me remember when Danika was a baby-” the brown eyed female putted each sachet in the mugs “I used to warm her bottle and make tea to myself, Azriel would hold her while it, rocking her on his arms. When he warmed her bottle he used to have only one free hand, because she liked to see what was being done in the stove, and as he was strong so he could hold her for a long time.” She took the kettle and purred water in the mugs. “I always had fear to accidentally hurt her while being in the kitchen when she was a baby, but he didn’t.” She smiled as she remembered, her eyes were distant, “Once, in a Solstice party, her parents weren’t giving her attention, Cassian and Nesta would come only a week later. And she was so sad, then I took her gifts and hid in the garden.” she looked to the wall, as if she could see the garden through the it “Then me and Az took her there, and he made a shadow rabbit, we told her that it would lead her to her gifts. She got so happy at the end of the night.” She let escape a laugh.

“Who is Danika?” his voice was soft, and curious, he putted a lock of hair behind his ear, then regretted for asking it as her facial expression changed. 

“Oh… Feyre's daughter.” Elain pressed her lips in a thin line, whirling back to the cabinet to take the biscuits

“She had a daughter?” he lifted a brow, Feyre never told him that.

“And a son.” She took two plates, putting some biscuits in both of them.

“Well –” Lucien was going to say something, but he lost his thoughts as Elain putted a plate in front of him, “Doesn’t… The… The bond won’t –?” be stared at the mug she had just put close to the plate.

“Only if I had made the biscuits. It doesn’t work to drinks, or something that was already made by someone else.” She said calm, grabbing a biscuit from her own plate and taking a bite, then took a third mug and sachet, pouring water on it and leaving in the balcony close to the cooker.

“Alright” The red haired male took the mug, blowing the hot liquid before taking a slip from it, “I didn’t know that Feyre had children.”  
Elain opened her mouth, she was going to say something but Feyre and Rhysand had winnow to the living room.

“Mor will protect and take care of them” Rhysand said rubbing his temples and lowering his head, he tried to calm Feyre with words as her hands were shaking.

“She will do it with Kaillu.” Her voice was harsh, eyes wet.

“And Danika.” The dark haired male touched her shoulder, his eyes narrowed by the headache, his other hand on his forehead. “And Remiel.”

Feyre shook her head, pushing his hand away “She won’t, Danika won’t let her do it, to herself or Remiel, because you asked, and also Cassian and Nesta asked to a friend of theirs do it already.”

“What are you talking about?” he rubbed the back of his head.

Her eyes narrowed, “It is too late, our relationship with her is over, she –”

“Feyre –” Rhysand lifted his brows

“She didn’t even look or talked with us as she left.” 

A muscle feathered his jaw, “I will fix it. When she came back –”

“We don’t know when they will come back.” Her throat bobbed “Look what we did to her, that is our fault.” Tears falling from her eyes.

“Feyre –” he tried to come closer to her, but she took a step back.

Azriel winnowed close to the kitchen, his eyes surveyed Elain, then Lucien, “I will give you both some privacy.” 

With shadowsinger's words, Feyre and Rhysand realized the presence of Lucien and Elain in the kitchen, Feyre walked to her room, ignoring her mate's words.

“Az.” Elain called him, before he had the opportunity to enter in a shadow, she took the third mug, then walked close to him, “You haven’t eat today.” She held up the mug, grabbing his hand and making he hold the object.

“I am not hungry.” He said low, without taking his gaze from Elain

“Then drink it, at least.” 

Az took a slip from the tea, then held the mug with both hands, “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” She lightly curved upward her lips, touching his lower arm.

Lucien took a last slip from the tea, standing as he dragged a hand on his red hair, “Thank you for the tea, lady– Elain.” He lightly lowed to her, nodding to Azriel before walking to the entrance, Cerridwen gave him his cloak back.

As the red haired male opened the door, walking to the outside, a heartbeat later, an ash arrow got the left lower part of his abdomen. Everything was silent to him, even as the city was suffering a new surprise attack.

He felt two pairs of cold female hands on each of his arms, the half shadow wraiths, they dragged him back to inside the house, where his senses where back.

“Shields aren’t working, go to the basement.” Feyre's voice echoed in the living room, a second later she winnowed.

Elain walked faster than the half wraiths, opened the basement door, as they walked inside, she closed. Nuala and Cerridwen left Lucien in a armchair, as they guarded the door, Elain walked close to him with a white box – that she took from a cabinet in there – in hands.

“Healing powers aren’t working anymore” she took two chairs – that where close to the same cabinet – putting one in front of him and the second at her side “I will remove it, alright?”

Lucien nodded, then she gently held the arrow's shaft, keeping the closest part of it on his body motionless, as she broke the arrow one centimeter from her hand.

“Now I will pull it.” She said calm, helping Lucien learn forward, “It will hurt.” Her voice was low, worried.

The red haired male nodded, Elain putted a hand in the shaft that was coming out of his back, pulling it fast, Lucien let scape a grunt of pain, he supported his left hand on her shoulder. The wound was still painful, but at least the ash arrow wasn’t on him anymore.

Elain removed his cloak and shirt, then opened the white box, taking a few tissues from it, she started to clean Lucien's wounds, he tried his best to not wince as she touched it, then she bandaged his abdomen.

When finished, Lucien leaned at the arm chair, “Thank you.” He gave her a lightly smile, she did the same and nodded.

The sounds of destruction were loud, the floor and walls around them were trembling, dust falling on them.

“How many people stayed here in Prythian?” Lucien asked after a couple minutes of silence.

“A good part of the population, actually” she looked around as a new loud sound of destruction came “Majority of them are males.”

“On my way here, the city seemed desert.” He said trying to not move his body, or breath heavily.

“People are wailing their relatives absence.” She curled her fingers on her skirt.

Lucien glanced at the door guarded by the half High Faes, then rested both of his hands on the arms of his seat, “Do you have an idea about how the underground plans are going?.” His throat bobbed by pain as he breathed too fast.

“They started recently, with this attack, it will be delayed.” She answered in a vacant stare.

“I see.” He let escape a painful groan as he tried to sit straight, Elain grabbed his lower arm while staring at him, a silent order to stay still, then she started to talk with him – to distract him from the pain – about the garden she made a few years ago, Lucien listened to her, paying attention to each detail about flowers and soil she said without taking her hand away from his arm.


	13. Velaris

Velaris

Azriel finished a soldier one second before the enemies vanished, leaving a explosion followed by the red smoke, he was so close to the soldier that the explosion came right close on his face.

“Azriel!” Rhysand had just landed at his side, the shadowsinger had the lower left arm on his eyes as his hands were covered in blood, “Azriel?” the High Lord touched the spymaster's shoulder, turning the male of the blue siphons to himself, he gently removed the shadowsinger's arm from his eyes, then noticed that Az couldn’t open them.

Rhysand walked Azriel to the house, he would have winnowed, but his power was drained from the ships glamour earlier and from the battle, that he couldn’t do it, besides that his headache was back, and worst than earlier.

As they walked, the Velaris' soldiers went to the downtown, where the headquarters were.

**oOo**

The violet eyed male opened the door, one hand leading Az to the inside by the elbow, and the other on his own forehead.

Feyre was already there, “Half of your building got destroyed.” She said to Lucien, as Azriel smelled them, “There are empty rooms here, you can stay here if you need to.”

Azriel didn’t pay attention on their dialogue as Elain walked close to him, “What happened?” she said grabbing his free wrist.

“The vanishing explosion came right on his face.” Rhysand said as Elain leaded his brother to the kitchen’s sink, he wouldn’t give the details about why Azriel was so close to the vanish, since he knew that Elain would feel uncomfortable around his brother for awhile.

She putted a hand at the back of Azriel's head, carefully pushing him as she opened the sink, he let her move him closer to the water. Rhysand left them while Elain gently washed Az's face, at the end she whipped the water, then washed his bloody hands. 

“Come on.” Elain grabbed his hand and elbow, slowly leading him upstairs, to his room, where she left him sat in the bed, walked to the bathroom and a heartbeat later she was back with a clean wet tissue, which she gently used to rub his closed eyes with. “There were a thin layer of red dust on your face.” She said, “And on your eyelashes…”

The shadowsinger slowly opened his eyes when the golden brown haired female finished, “I can’t see.” His voice was soft, low, a bit of terror on it, but his face unreadable.

Her heartbeat sped up a little, she left the tissues on his bathroom, then cupped his face with both of her hands, carefully looking at his eyes, the white parts were red and irritated, but his corneas seemed to be fine.

“I had a friend whose was son of a blacksmith, he was helping his father at the work when an accident happened and his eyes became just like yours, he got blind for a few weeks, buy his eyesight came back.” She said removing the upper part of his armor, searching for any wounds on his body.  
Ignoring the old scars – which most he got during his childhood –, she found several bruises, and a few scratches, there wasn’t anything serious on his torso. Elain cleaned his scratches, then she started to search on his wings, only small scratches that were immediately cleaned.

“Thank you.” He said low, hoarsely, she kissed his chin as an answer, he closed his eyes as she grabbed his hand and elbow, taking him to the bathroom.

**oOo**

At night Elain combed Az's wet hair, after the dinner she had brought to his room, leaving him in the bed dressed in a nightsuit. Azriel didn’t refuse or objected while she was taking care of him.

“Thank you, for everything you did today.” He touched her hand, the one she had left resting on his shoulder, curving his scarred fingers around hers.

The brown eyed female left the comb in the nightstand, then rubbed her thumb on his cheek, “You don’t need to thank me.” 

“Yes, I do.” He said low, soft, “It means a lot to me.” He rubbed his thumb on her delicate hand.

She let scape a low breath as her lips curved upward, he smiled at her, lowing his face as his dimples started to show up, Az knew she loved those face details on him, but couldn’t stop his reflex to hide it. Soon he laid on his side, his wings tucked tightly against his back.

“I will see how Nesta is going.” She said covering him with blankets.  
His blind hazel golden eyes came to her, but no words came from his mouth.

“I will be back soon, don’t worry.” Elain dropped a light kiss on his lips, caressing his cheek before walking to the door.

She walked to her room, changing her clothes to the ones appropriate to the mountains climate, then walked towards the kitchen, where she would take a glass of wine, she needed wine.

The female paced between the kitchen and living room while slowly drinking the wine, no sign of her younger sister, who was probably with her husband at their room.

The front door got opened, she only glanced at it as the red haired male entered in with a box in hands.

“You shouldn’t be carry anything heavy.” Elain left the glass at the kitchen's balcony before walking close to Lucien, his metal eye was already in place, no cloak, only a white long sleeved shirt on his torso, and thr same pants from earlier, “You should be resting.” She said slightly angry.

“I am – Sorry…” he blinked in surprise.

“Have you at least choose your room?” the female took the box from his hands, his only reaction was a fast blink, followed by a confused face as he dragged a hand through his hair.

“Yes, I did.” He touched where the bandage was under his shirt, checking if it had moved from the right place.

“You should be there, then.” The female started to walk, Lucien followed her, she knew exactly were his room was without a word coming from him. As Elain entered in the room, she left the box on the desk close to the window, “It was heavy.” Her eyes surveyed the room, the guest's room actually, since the gray tones on it and decoration was standardized if compared with the other empty rooms.

“I am sorry.” He showed his palms while walking in, “Those were a few things from my apartment that I was able to recover from the rubble.” He said pointing to the box.

“Oh,” Elain glanced at the object then at him, by his face she could read that those objects had sentimental value to him, “I didn’t know–”

Lucien shrugged, lightly curving upward the corners of his lips, “Please, don’t mind it.” he walked close to the bed, slowly sitting down, one hand in a knee and the other on his wound.

“Let me see it.” Elain pointed to his abdomen, walking close to him, really close as he held up his shirt, she removed the bandage. The wound was clotted , but if he moved too much, it would reopen, “I will put a new bandage.” Her gaze fell on his face, a spark of the instinctive rage on his russet eye, she knew why, she had Azriel’s smell on her.

Lucien's eyes found hers, he blinked slowly, which made his eye's calm come back, “I am sorry.” He shook his head, as if trying put his thoughts in the right place “I didn't mean to –”

“Don’t worry.” She took one step back, she understood is wasn’t his fault, “I will take more bandages.” She whirled towards the door.

“You don’t have to–” he stood up, a heavy breath of pain scape from his mouth as he moved too fast.

“Please, take a rest.” Elain turned to him, then touched his upper arm “You just got a arrow on your abdomen earlier.”

He nodded, slowly sitting back as she walked out of the room, in one minute Elain was back with a white box in hands, this one was bigger than the one she had in the basement. 

Lucien held up his shirt as Elain opened the box and left it on his side at the bed, “Have you ever planted helenium?” he asked while she took a tissue from the box.

“Helenium?” she lifted a brow, started to clean his wound carefully to not remove the clot.

“That is a flower that blooms in the autumn.” Lucien said, trying to keep his voice regular “It has shades of red, orange and yellow, and attracts butterflies.” She looked at him surprised, then leaned him forward to clean the wound on his back, “My mother had a garden.” He added, “I used to help her on it when I was young.” His voice didn’t falter in pain for his surprise.

“Besides it, what else she used to plant?” she discarded the tissues.

“Heuchera, asters, shrub roses, marigolds –” Lucien named more plants while she started to bandage his abdomen, then described how his mother used to arrange her gardens.

“I would like to see it, if I could.” Elain smiled, he putted his shirt down as she rested a hand his shoulder, rubbing her thumb in the white fabric. 

He smiled back, “She would be proud to hear it.”

Elain nodded, taking the box from the bed and closing it, she walked to the door “Good night.”

Lucien made a light nod and a warm smile, “Good night.” He said, she smiled back before closing the door.

The female putted the white box back on its place, then walked to her room, taking a heavy cloak, since her winnowing was weaker if compared to Rhysand or Nesta, since both of them could winnow to extremely long distances, but she still could go further than Feyre.


	14. Cassian & Nesta / Uwhar

Cassian & Nesta

Nesta immobilized a warrior's broken wing, she had spend all the time after the attack taking care of injured warriors and citizens.

As she finished, she walked to the next one, lower arm broken, exposed bone, she cleaned the wound, warning that she would have to put the bone back in place, the warrior just stared forward, holding the arm of the chair tightly with his good hand, a silent ‘do it'.

When done, she bandaged the warrior’s arm, then a healer gave her the numbers of how many more would need any treatment, and their number of healers, who had no other option but treat the wounded ones the same way she was doing.

Nesta nodded at the healer, then took care of a few more people, the last ones, who had minor injuries, before finally walking to her house, where she paced to the kitchen, washing her hands.

“There is something falling from your pocket.” A voice, Elain's voice, Nesta whirled to her sister whipping her hands in the kitchen’s towel and taking the almost falling small gloves from her loose pants’ back pocket. “I didn’t imagine you would use pants at…”

“It is easier to move with them.” She held the gloves tightly, curving her fingers in a fist.

“How are you?” Elain asked as her older sister walked to the table, sitting in a chair, sorrow on her eyes, “I am sorry about–”

“ _Do not_ say it.” She sniffed, smelling the wine breath from Elain's mouth.

“But the disease–”

“Remiel had the disease because of the curse, he is out of Prythian, so he is healthy again.”

Elain stared her sister, flames on her blue gray eyes, “And you are certain, because –” her sister’s stare was enough to make her stop talking.

Nesta lifted her brows, tighten the grip on her hand, “Amren told me about the human ships in the New Lands, if this disease wasn’t a curse exclusively on Prythian, they wouldn’t have even arrived in there.” She felt a tremble on the bond, Cassian calling for her.

_Something is happening?_ He asked as she opened their connection, he felt her emotions.

_No, it is just Elain here. When are you coming home?_

_In a couple of minutes_. 

_Good_. She felt a caress on the bond.

“Why did you come here?” Nesta asked.

“I wanted to see how you are.”

Nesta lifted a brow in distrust, “Something more?”

Elain waited a few seconds before answering, “Azriel's eyes were injured, the damage is similar to that blacksmith’s son several years ago.” Nesta blinked slowly, remembering about that event, and realizing the real reason for her sister visit, “Do you have a idea about how much time he will stay blind, for a Fae?”

Nesta tilted her head “Two, maybe three days.”

Elain nodded, then pressed her lips in a thin line “How is Cassian?”

“Dealing with our son's absence on his own way.”

Elain's gaze were fixed on her sister's eyes.

“Anything more?” Nesta asked

The brown eyed female shook her head, “I should go.” She whirled.

“How was the attack, on that city?” Nesta said suddenly, crossing her arms in front of her torso.

“Harsh, according to what Feyre told me.” Elain said, she didn’t knew details about it then changed the subject to the first thing she thought, “What they did to the bastard children here?”

“Their mothers took them to the ships, who didn’t have one were taken by their caregivers.” She said narrowing her eyes, trying to understand the reason for this question.

“Have you seen the underground projects?” Elain asked.

“Yes, they started to build it two weeks ago.” Nesta answered looking at the gloves on her right hand, she needed a few days alone with Cassian, “How many bottles of wine you had to drank before finally being able to come here?”

Elain inclined her head before shaking, her lips pressed in a thin line, “I should go.”, a heartbeat later she winnowed.

Nesta kept her gaze at the small gloves, until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, she didn’t know how much time had passed until this moment.

Her eyes found Cassian's, sorrow on his face as he stared at the gloves.

“He is alive.” She said as a solitary tear fell from his right eye.

“I know.” He swallowed, rubbing his palm on her shoulder.

“Humans wouldn’t get in the South Continent. If it wasn’t a Prythian’s only issue, they wouldn’t even have arrived in there.”

“I know.” He pressed his lips in a thin line, his eyes surveying her face, “You are hurt.” He stared at her left hand, which had the palm on her tight.

“It is not serious.” Nesta stood, putted the gloved back on her pocket, then used her right hand to grab Cassian's, leading him to their room. As they arrived, she walked to the window, leaning in the wall as she stared to the outside.

Cassian removed his armor, leaving only the pants on his body, he walked close to Nesta, gently took her lower left arm, walking to their bathroom, “What happened?” his voice was hoarse, he said while holding up her wounded hand.

“I removed a ash arrow from a soldier’s leg, there was a spike on it, but I realized that when it was too late.” She said look at the scratch crossing her palm.

Cassian opened the sink, cleaned her hand, then searched for any splinter in the wound, when he found none, he bandaged her hand, “Please, be more careful in the next time.” Be cupped her face with both hands, lightly kissing her lips, his eyes were still wet.

“And you,” she gently caressed a big bruise on his chest as his hands were on her shoulders, “Stop letting them beat you that way.” Her face was unreadable, but he knew what she felt, feel what she felt. Cassian just nodded in silence.

**oOoOo**

Uwhar

4 months passed since their arrival, Viviane walked to the kitchen of her apartment, the one she lives with her sister and son, her abdomen was slightly bigger, but still could pass as no pregnant.

She received informations about the place she would live, just like every Prythian citizen who came here, she received a guide about their rules, obligations, rights and duties, how their government system is: a presidential system, where their citizens elect their leaders.

“He is ready.” Salena said, walking close to her sister with her nephew on her arms.

“Good.” She tried to smile to her son, trying to hide her worry. On this place, it is required to every kid to attend school, regardless of their social or financial position, and this was Arion's first day at it, “Where is his backpack?”

“At the living room.” Her sister glanced at the place, their apartment was simple, warm colors in the walls and light decoration, it was bought with their own money. Most of the nobles bought houses, some even bought mansions, Viviane choose to not attract too much attention, she didn’t knew exactly were the poorest went, but the Uwhar government assured they would be sheltered.

Viviane walked to the living room, where she took the backpack, her sister had already checked if everything listed by the school was in there a day later, then glanced at the clock, “Come on, or he will be late.” She went to her building's hall, being followed by her sister, locked the door, then they walked to the elevator.

“Any answer from him?” Salene asked, straightening her nephew's clothes while her sister pressed the elevator button.  
Viviane shook her head, tighten the grips on her hands holding the backpack, she tried to communicate with Kallias through the bond several times, she still could feel he was there, but didn’t got any answer since her arrival at Uwhar, “No.”.

“Have you tried letters?”

“Their wall keep magic from escaping, also, the distance is too big.” She pressed her lips in a thin line, the distance… That could be the reason for she not getting a answer from her mate, since when she was in the ship, she still could hear him through the bond, but at a certain distance from Prythian, it became lower, and lower, until she wasn’t able to hear him anymore, when the ships were one day to arrive in the Uwhar city.

They kept in silence until the elevator arrive in the ground floor, they walked outside it, passing through the lobby, where a male High Fae concierge, in grey formal clothes and a hat in the same color, greet them.  
The two females greet back, then walked to the outside, the day was cloudy, threatening to rain, but the temperature was warm. As they walked by the main streets of the city, the number of cars was big, just like the citizens in the sidewalk.

The pale female asked herself how the local citizens could walk close to the sidewalk's edge, during her first days, it was told her how much dangerous cars could be, it was also told how much useful and helpful they were if used with responsibility, but she still couldn’t stop her fear when walking in the outside.

She looked ahead while walking, several extreme tall buildings around, some had right angles, there were a few billboards warning about the wind strength of day, followed by a change in the text, to big flashy sentences, which said: Strong wind. Flys are prohibited in the moment to your safety. Keep your wings tight on your back. Winged children with less than 13 years old must be accompanied by their responsibles. If necessary call emergence for help. 

“We should have one of those, in Prythian.” Salena said, glancing at billboard.

“Yes, that would prevent accidents by the inexperienced and young Faes, I think.” Viviane remembered a few histories told by a winged Fae friend of her years ago, about how his young nephew was learning how to fly and a strong wind came to him during his lessons and carried him to their wintry mountains.

The High Fae holding the backpack looked forward, where a female human, who had a child in the same age and school uniform in her arms, walked, which indicate they where in the right direction.

At the school street, they could see several adults with their children in uniforms, most of them were humans and mixed breeds, they all were going to the main gate of the school, Viviane and Salena did the same.

As the females walked in, the school's employees gave them a few directions, which guided them and the other parents to the main lobby.

“Look, so many children.” Salena said more to herself than to her sister, the place was full of children in age similar to Arion, “I think that if we put all the children from our Court in a place like this, it would still not be so crowded” She said poking her sister's arm, calling her attention, “What do you think?”

“I agree.” She said quietly, the noise in the place was worst than the outside, her son was using his hands to cover his ears, she tried her best to not do the same.

“Do you need help, moms?” a female employee with human appearance asked, then she smiled, revealing her sharp blue teeth.

Viviane ignored the mistake made by the female, it has happened so many times since their arrival that neither she nor her sister bothered to correct people anymore in the first interactions, she took the paper with informations about her son's registration from the front pocket of her light blue jumpsuit, “Yes, I am looking for his class…” her last words were low, “We are new here.” She held up the paper.

“Oh,” the employee’s eyes surveyed the females, then her gaze fell on the one holding the little boy, her blue dress style was definitely different if compared to the usual dresses that the other females wearied, “Well,” she smiled in understanding, taking the paper from her hand, “Are you from Prythian?” the pale female holding the backpack nodded, “I saw in the news. I am glad that you all were able to arrive here at time.” She waved a hand to the hall at her left, “That hall will lead you to the nursery lobby, the teachers will instruct the kids in a queue, then they will be lead to their classroom, as this is the first day, the parents will stay in their classroom for a few minutes, the adaptation period, when finished, if that is the parents’ wish, they can stay in a waiting room with other parents until their class period be over…” the female gave them more informations.

**oOo**

  
Viviane's eyes surveyed the waiting room as Salena talked with a female human, the room had couches and chairs, some of them made to accommodate wings, close to the main window there was a table with kettles of coffee and tea, jars of water, and a tray with mugs and glasses. As the time passed, more adults walked to the room.

“Hi.” A fae female with feline nose, ears, bright green eyes, gray hair and a thin layer of fur in the same color of her hair on the skin, sat at her side in the couch, she used a purple dress with bell shaped skirt, her white corset was over the dress as most females in Uwhar use to wear, “I see you are new here, well I have a older daughter who also study here, and my youngest is on her second year.” She smiled, revealing her slight yellow teeth, her canines were sharp and longer, “I am Katherine.” She held up a hand in greeting.

“Viviane.” She smiled back to the female, taking her hand.

“Are you from Prythian? I think I saw in the television, when you walked out the ship.” Her curious bright green eyes surveyed Viviane.

“Television?”

“I will get it as a ‘yes I am from Prythian'” Katherine grabbed the High Fae's wrist, taking her to a medium sized black box, which was in front of the biggest couch, “It is a Television, or as my oldest call it, TV.” She pressed a button, then the device turn on, revealing a grainy almost indistinguishable image, the female with feline features touched in a thin metal that was above the television, “That is the antenna” she moved the metal until the image was slightly grainy,

“It is what 'pulls' the signal to the TV, and makes the video’s image better.” She smiled.  
Viviane had her stare fixed on the device, eyes wide as she took a step closer.

“Use the remote.” Katherine took the object, giving it to the white haired female, she explained her how it worked.

The blue eyed female smiled, using the remote to change the channels, “How many of those Tvs, people have on their homes?”

“Mostly one, but as it is being upgraded, people started to buy a second… Do you want to see the school? I can show you… And I have a long free time until the class end hour…” she said humorously, both of her hands on the hips.

“I don’t want to –” Viviane got cut.

“As I said, I have a long free time until the Class end...” Katherine tilted her head to the door

“Right…” she said shyly.

“Good. Is your wife coming with us?” the female grabbed Viviane's wrist.

The white haired female glanced at Salene, “I think she is good with her new friend.”

“You both are a beautiful couple.” Katherine said smiling leading Viviane to the outside the waiting room.

“She is my sister, actually.” She said humorously, they were already walking in the hall when Katherine laughed, the High Fae was doing the same.

“I am so sorry.” She said between laughs, Viviane couldn’t stop herself from doing the same “To be honest, I found you two really similar to each other now that you said.”

**oOo**

“…And” Katherine said walking close to a door, they were at the right side of the school, “The waiting room for the parents', older kids like my daughter, they let it open only in the first day.” She whispered while opening the door and walking in, the white haired female followed her.

The room was similar to the one she was before, the only difference was on the less number of the seats, her eyes surveyed the place, she found the Peregryn's Captain in there, sat in a chair reading a book which she recognized by the golden details in the cover, being from Prythian.

His clothes’ style were similar to the ones people use in this place, probably trying to avoid unnecessary attention as herself, but he used no hat as most of the males. In a second, his eyes found Katherine and Viviane's gaze, he closed the book and stood.

“Do you know each other?” the female with feline features asked.

“Yes, but not properly…” she stepped closer to the Peregryn, “I am Viviane.” She smiled at him, a silent request to keep who they were in secret.

“Cai.” He smiled back, understanding on his eyes.

“She is Katherine.” Viviane said, the female at her side smiled to Cai.

“Nice to meet you.” Katherine extended her hand in greeting.

Cai took her hand without think, he had been doing it a several times since the arrival, “Nice to meet you.” He held the book with both hands, his wings tightly tucked on his back, “Can I talk with you, for a minute?” he said to Viviane.

But it was Katherine who answered, “Of course, I am going to turn on the TV and pretend that I am not listening.” She said humorously, walking close to the device, “I will be right here when you both finish”.

“Lady –” he got cut

“Viviane, please.”

“Right. Have you been successful on contacting your mate? My bond with mine… We never tried to talk mind to mind, we always enjoyed the act of speaking with each other, and didn’t have a necessity to do it until… Well…” he said low, ignoring the fact that the female in front of him wasn’t the only person listening.

Viviane answered him, also mentioned what she knew about the wall in the sea, which she learned by her neighbor, and the letters she tried to send. Cai only pressed his lips in a thin line.

“I am so worried.” he putted the book on his purse – a model similar she saw other males using – that was in the chair beside the one he was sat.

“Me either.” She crossed her arms.

A minute of silence, Katherine walked away from the TV, “Have someone already explained to you how the Television works?” Cai shook his head, “Well, that is the job for someone like me.” She smiled, grabbed the male's wrist, taking him close to the device, as they arrived, the female waved a hand to Viviane, as if she was calling her to come closer.


	15. Day Court / Hewn City

Day Court

The attacks have been harsher and more harsher, the enemies started to occupy the North and South of Prythian, for what Helion knew, where used to be the Human part of Prythian was fully occupied, and the Night Court was in the worst situation if compared to the other courts, only the middle of their territory, Hewn City and their borders weren’t occupied.

The High Lord walked around his palace, his home, he had been doing it during all the morning, he didn’t knew for how much time he would still be able to live on it, the Underground plans were almost done, there were people already living in there, but he had decided to wait until it wasn’t possible to stay in surface anymore.

He passed by his grandson's empty bedroom's door, the boy who had started to live with him when Jurian and Vassa died, the boy who he was able to see growing up when visiting Lucien, while his son slowly fell into madness.

His son… Helion couldn’t keep the thought of Lucien on his mind, he should have take him after the two weeks, but couldn’t explain him about who he was, not again, not after their discussion years ago, not after their reconciliation, and… the extreme feeling of powerless, the same thing he feel when thinking about his lover, his son's mother…

Helion walked to the library, his golden sandals making sounds as it touched the black and gold detailed marble floor, which gave a contrast to the white walls, he needed to think in something else – as his thoughts were emerged in the attacks, Underground, his son, and several other things – so he would read the first book to be taken by him, then read and read during the rest of the day.

The library’s door was open, his hand still in the golden knob as his eyes surveyed the place – light yellow walls, light gray bookcases and cream colored armchairs – choosing from which bookcase he would grab a book. When chosen, the High Fae walked to the one close to the main window.

The male took a random book, sat in the closest armchair while taking a deep breath, hearing around him, the silence. The book was about war strategy, he left it on his right thigh as the left one hurt after a long time walking.

Helion held up the fabric of his white toga skirt – the clothing common used by people on his court, largely misunderstood by the outsiders as tunic, dress or even robes – his golden amber eyes found the recent healed and still painful scar on his powerful thigh, the scar from the wound he got weeks ago, after a enemy stabbed and twisted the metal tipped knife made by wood ash in the battlefield, when he was almost finishing who seemed to be their general, the soldier had came from nowhere, then a second after the enemies vanishing he still had the knife on his thigh. 

Helion touched the scar, regretting it in a heartbeat. “Mother above.” He whispered by the pain, placing the toga's skirt back in the right place, then took the book, opening in the first page and started to read.

**oOo**

The sunset came, he had read a few more books, only stopped when his head started to fell when he was feeling asleep, he slowly walked towards his room, slightly limping.

Helion was close to the door, when it suddenly got opened, his amber golden eyes found the smirk of a tall male High Fae using a nightsuit.

“Using my room, Jomei?” Helion said to his friend, lips curved upward, while leaning a hand on the door frame.

“That was Ziv's idea.” he answered, glancing at the female High Fae laid on her side at the bed. “She said you have spending too much time alone, then I checked, you really are.”

Jomei and Ziv were Helion's long time friends, they have been spend a long time together, always supporting each other, they were also friends with benefits in a few occasions, no romance engagement between them.

“What are you both planning?” Helion grinned as Jomei curved both arms around his waist, carefully holding up the High Lord.

Jomei carried the male to the bed, leaving him sat, Helion removed his golden sandals before laying.

“We want to know what you were reading all day.” Ziv said, covering Helion with blankets as he got closer to her.

“And after it?” Helion said putting a lock of his oak long silken hair behind his ear, Jomei laid behind him, resting a arm around his waist.

“Something more especial?” the male chuckled, watching Helion's grin grown,

“Something we haven’t done for awhile? Something sexy?” the three High Faes laughed, “Would you like it?”

“If it is not a nuisance.” Helion held the both female and male's lower arms.

“It is never a nuisance.” Ziv answered.

“And always a pleasure,” Jomei added.

  
**oOoOo**

Hewn City

The jasmine scent entered in the lavish sitting area as the Midday wind swayed the curtains, Cassian was sat in the couch at his and Nesta's suite at the Palace. They had moved there since the illyrian territory had been occupied, which happened four days ago, and also two days later when the same thing happened to Velaris. They were lucky that their population moved to the Underground weeks ago, while part of the Illyrian Army and The Army of Velaris moved to the Hewn City and the other part to the Lunar's Bridge, the main city of the middle of the territory.

The male didn’t bother to keep his wings tight on his back while sitting in the couch, he had his elbows in both knees while his hands held a small baby onesie, he wasn’t sure about how much time of the day he had spend in there, staring at it.

“Are you still wailing on it?” Rhysand's voice, the violet eyed male entered silently in the room, or Cassian was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t paid attention.

The red siphoned male putted the small onesie, his son's onesie, in the coffee table in front of him, turning his face in a disgusted facial expression to his brother, who flinched at his look.

“What kind of question is that?” he asked, his body rigid.

“I need you in the military meeting room at night. Your son is fine, he is just far away, you don’t need to keep wailing at his absence.” 

“It is easy for you to say it. You know, those words coming from someone who dislike his own daughter, it is already expected.”

Cassian crossed his arms, tucking his wings tightly on his back.

“I don’t –” Rhysand got cut.

“You do, or at least used to. You threw the fault of Feyre's risk labor on that girl who didn’t even ask to be on this world.” Cassian said rasp, spitting the words, he glanced at the onesie “You can’t even understand who I feel, why I am wailing… Because you have never been alone, even in the worst situations you knew there was always someone who loved you.” He stared at Rhysand.

Nesta suddenly opened the bedroom's door, walking out, her fingers tightly holding her baby's little gloves, her hair tied in a low pony tail, her dress wrinkled as if she had been sleeping using it, “What happened?” she felt Cassian's rage and sorrow through the bond, but didn’t hear anything since he left it closed and the walls and doors on this palace were sound proof.

The violet eyed male’s face softened, his eyes still on Cassian's, he ignored Nesta's presence, “I am sorry –” Rhysand's wings were covered in glamour, they weren’t apparent, but the shadow of them in the floor was still there, indicating how weak his magic was getting.

“You aren’t. You can’t realize how much your actions and words affect people until someone call you out.” Cassian's voice was hoarse.

“Just leave us alone.” Nesta tighten the grip on her hand, Rhysand’s eyes found hers, ice rage on his, flames on hers, she didn’t flinch, didn’t move, kept her chin lifted, staring at him as a hawk stare to its prey.

Rhysand snorted, “That is _my_ fucking palace.” He said through teeth.

“ _Don’t_ talk with her like this.” Cassian snarled, his wings even more tight on his back.  
Nesta gaze fell on her mate, “I told you it wasn’t a good idea to come here.”

But Rhysand was the one who answered, “Where would you go then?” he putted his hands out of his pockets, “To a tent in the middle of mud, ruins, rubble? Those are the only places left around here after the surprise attacks.”

Nesta snorted a low chuckle, “Those are the only places left after more than 500 years of being ruled by a High Lord, who wasn’t able to properly administrate his territory and left massive part of it unprotected by any army, leaving the citizens by themselves.” Rhysand’s eyes narrowed, “The biggest Court in Prythian, and only four armies, the Illyrians, the recent and not properly trained Army of Velaris, the Lunar's Knights and the Darkbrigers, two who aren’t even under your command.”

A muscle on the violet eyed male's jaw flicked, her words were truth, the truth he didn’t want to hear “Shut up.” He said low, his eyes blinked slowly, fingers curved in a fist, his claws were out, tearing his palms' skin.  
Nesta lifted a brow, “The impressiveiest part of it, is that Cassian and I made more for the Illyrians in 48 years than yourself in 500.”

“ _Silence_.” Rhysand said to Nesta, using his High Lord voice.

Cassian stood, wings slightly wide as he got a few steps before Rhysand. 

Nesta didn’t move a millimeter, her spine straight, chin lifted and staring at Rhysand, she was a tall pillar of steel staring at a simple boulder, “Don’t give me orders, you are not my High Lord.”

Rhysand only stared at her, she didn’t made any effort to disobey the voice, she was there, looking at him as if he was nothing, no fear, no regret of the words said, not a single flinch, only rage and disgust on her eyes, her voice.

His power, his High Lord command, had no effect on her. He could swear that her lips curved in a light smirk as she said: “That is how you solve your problems, isn’t that? How you make people agree with you even when their ideas are different. Through fear. Through that stupid high lord order. Through your daemati claws.”

Before saying or doing anything Rhysand glanced at his side, where Cassian was meager centimeters from him, ready to fight in case of any kind of attack being shot towards Nesta.

“As I told you before, _don't_ talk with her like this, and _don’t ever_ use this this voice on any of us again.” the warrior’s voice was low, terrifying calm.

Rhysand kept in silence, staring at Nesta as she snorted a low laugh, walking towards him – not him, but to the door.

“I only said the truth you refuse to acknowledge or simple ignore as if it is nothing.” She spat the words as her hand touched the knob.

“Where are you going?” Cassian asked going after her.

“I need to take some fresh air.” She said holding the baby gloves in a fist, close to her chest, Cassian followed her through the hall.

Rhysand walked out the suite, his gaze on the open wounds on his palms, made by his own sharp claws.

**oOo**

Nesta walked to the outside of the Palace, a view of nothing but the beautiful sky, gray-stoned mountains and ruins far away, she paced to the gate guarded by four sentries, the gate that leaded to the large stairs, to the inside the mountain.

“I thought you needed fresh air.” Cassian said behind her, as they were walking downstairs.

“Why are you following me?” she asked looking over the shoulder.

Cassian stepped closer to her, “Here is not save as Velaris, nor people know you as in the Illyrian.” He dragged a hand through his black length below the shoulder hair, “They don’t like Rhysand, and the people close him… Well you are Feyre's sister.”

“I know.” She let escape a breath from her mouth, looked ahead, placing the gloves on her dress' pocket, she got in the end of the stairs, in the last gate which separated the Palace from the city.

The gate was opened by 2 sentries, 6 were guarding the outside, soon Nesta and Cassian were walking in the Hewn City, the place illuminated by artificial lights. A few blocks away from where they were, they could see the Underground entrance still in construction.

“Do you know that, they wanted to simply close their entrances?” Cassian said glancing at the construction. “They forgot that their location is known.”

Nesta didn’t answer, she kept walking, looking ahead. The people in the city were acting normally, as if they weren’t living in risk. She received a few stares from the walking citizens, but kept stepping forward, walking until she arrived in a cemetery, a recent made cemetery.

She stopped her steps, Cassian was so close that she could feel his warmness, the female putted a hand in the pocket, grabbing the baby gloves while staring at the small graves in the ground, some of them had dolls, in others plushes, or toys.

Cassian touched her shoulder, his lips in a thin line while staring at the graves, her fingers were curved in a fist, the grip so tight that her knuckles were white.

“They were all poors, low borns, or bastards –” said a dark blond female High Fae – High Fae as the city's entire population – she was thin, used a simple old dress with a few holes made by moths in the skirt, “The nobles had the control over who would receive the potion… those kids received none.” Her dark brown eyes were like a void, her facial expression revealed nothing, “My sister was able to go away in a ship, she was married, had a young kid, she begged me to go with her, but I didn’t –” she walked towards one of the smaller graves, sitting in ground, right in front of one of them, the one which had a small shoe, “I wanted to stay with my child.”

Nesta dragged the hand she used to hold the small gloves to her mouth, her blurred gaze by the tears, staring one last time at the cemetery, the number of graves was bigger if compared to the ones in the Illyrian, several times bigger. She grabbed Cassian's wrist with her free hand before quickly walking back to the Palace.


	16. Lunar's Bridge / Hewn City

  
Lunar's Bridge

The second command of the Night Court paced towards the Moon Palace, her head still throbbing by the headache from winnowing, the morning breeze swaying her shoulder length hair.

The Moon Palace was caved in a light gray stone, the silver finials in the top of each tower were extremely long, the Palace itself was extremely tall, as if who ordered its construction wanted to search the sky.

She walked inside the Palace, going to the low levels, the dungeons. As the entrance was opened by the sentries, Amren walked in, she could hear the screans coming from the last cell in the end of the hall.

The female with red lips knocked the door, the screams stopped, being substituted by heavy breaths, the door was opened, she could see blood in the floor, being illuminated by the sunlight from the small window, which gave it bright rubies appearance.

“Anything?” Amren asked to the Shadowsinger, who had just walked out the cell, closing the door right behind him.

“A few informations only.” He glanced at his bloody hands, started to walk through the hall, Amren following him, “Those soldiers are stronger than I thought.” His face unreadable, voice cold, “I will write a report, then I will try to extract more informations.”

“Alright,” she said as they passed through the entrance, “Rhysand is planning a military meeting today at night, and a second here, tomorrow.”

“I will be there.” The spymaster tilted his head, his eyes softened as he asked: “How is _she_?” his voice broke at the last word.

“Elain was sleeping when I left.” The red lips female answered.

oOoOo

Hewn City

Rhysand walked through the hall, his both hands inside his pockets as he didn’t want to spread the blood scent in the air.

“Why are you wasting magic to hide them?” a female voice, Amren's voice, “If someone walk too close to you, the person will certainly bump on them.”

He felt something pocking his wings, not a hand, but something inanimate, then turned his head to the short female, who had a stack of papers on her hands.

“Reports.” She waved a hand with the papers to him, as he took, she surveyed his face, his look, “What happened?”

The High Lord shook his head, “Nothing.” His words were hoarse

“It seemed like you were walking in the opposite direction to Nesta's suite, also I can feel the slightly smell of blood in the air.” The female with red lips tilted her head.  
The male lifted a brow, his gaze left the papers on his hand, finding her silver eyes.

Amren clicked her tongue, “I used to drink blood, I can recognize it kilometers away.” He untied his gaze from hers, “What happened?”  
Rhysand shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

The female clicked her tongue again, following him to the main living room, where Elain was sat in a couch reading a book, as she turned her gaze to them, she dropped the book at her side.

Amren said as the brown eyed female opened her mouth, “Azriel is in Luna's Bridge,” she crossed her arms “Interrogating a few enemies who were unsuccessful on expand the occupation in our territory.” She didn’t give more details as the other female's facial expression changed.

The light on Elain's eyes vanished, she knew what that meant, what exactly Azriel were doing. She took the book, then rose up from the couch.

“Were you able to contact any of _them?_ ” Elain changed the subject, she said looking at the violet eyed male, he knew about who she was talking about, his children, his nephew.

He closed his eyes while shaking his head, “I am sorry.” He felt for her, Feyre, his brothers, himself...

“Even the by the mind, or it is too far?” she putted a lock of her golden brown hair behind the ear.

“I tried a few times, I was able to get in there using my daemati power before something closed my access to the South Continent.”

He paused, “I looked for them, but there were too many people there…” he dragged a hand through his dark hair, “If one of them was a daemati it would be easier to find them. But I will keep trying to find them.”

“Wasn’t Kaillu –?” Elain got cut by Amren.

“Daemati powers aren’t hereditary, having a straight line relative who is, will increase the chances to be gifted by it, but it is still a trait that appears only as the Mother wills.” The red lips female crossed her arms.

“What about Feyre's power?” she asked

“Her power was gifted by him.” Amren used the index finger to point to Rhysand, “A drop of his power, also she can’t search such a long distance.”

Elain pressed her lips in a thin line, “Why this power is not getting affected?”

“The source of power is different, your Seer's powers for example, also are from a different source, and Azriel's.” Amren glanced at Rhysand, who kept in silence.

“I am not able to see anything but blur visions, and Azriel's winnowing…”   
The red lips cut her, “Your blur visions came from, what I suppose, the fact you are seeing something too far or uncertain. And for Azriel’s winnowing, it might not be exactly like our, but it is still a type of winnowing.”

Elain nodded, took the book from the couch, walking out the living room, pacing to towards Library.

The female touched the door's knob, she could hear the heartbeat sound, Lucien's heart, louder. After years of silence, this sound slowly came back to her, until the point where she could know how much far he was from her. 

The door was gently opened, she brought the book closer to her body as she walked in, the Library had dark blue walls, black bookcases and purple armchairs, the brown eyed female walked to the Mystery books’ section, the heartbeat sound was even more louder, until she finally saw the crimson red hair.

Lucien was sat in a armchair, his both legs at the seat, crossed, he was focused reading a book, turned his head to her only when she was two steps behind him.

“I haven’t saw you in the breakfast.” He putted his legs down, closed the book, leaving it in the coffee table in front of him, sitting straight as she passed by the armchair.

“I woke up late.” She answered, looking for the bookcase, which she got the book, Lucien stood, following her in a respectful distance.

“What is wrong?” he putted a lock of his long hair behind the ear, his voice was soft, low “If I am not being meddle…”

Her gaze fell on him, at his russet eye filled with worry, he could feel her emotions the same way she does, “Nothing.”, she lied, she missed her nephews and niece, she was suffering at her sisters’ suffering, “Do you read mystery?”

Lucien blinked, as if understanding her request to change the subject, “Yes, I always had interest on it. But I had not been able to read since… Well, a long time.” He answered, curving his lips in a light smile.

“I understand.” She said, then glanced at her side, at the bookcase with a empty space.

“Have you enjoyed this book?” Lucien asked as she placed the book in the right place.

“No.” she shook her head, a humorous smile forming on her lips, “It was so bad… I didn’t even got in the middle of it, and I already gave up.” Her eyes found his.

“I will put this one on my ‘Don’t read' list.” Lucien said, she let scape a low laugh, his smile grew.

“Are you enjoying that book?” she pointed to behind him, as if she could see the coffee table and the armchair he was sat through the walls and bookcases

“I just got in the middle of it,” he glanced over his shoulder, as if he could see it as well, “It is interesting for now, but I would like to finish it, so I will be able to have a properly opinion about it.”

Elain inclined her head to the side, “Have you solved the case?”

A nod, “Yes.” Lucien dragged a hand through the hair, a shy smile formed on his lips “But as the story itself is interesting, I will read until the end.” she smiled, “Do you mind if I recommend you something?”.

Elain shook her head, “Please, I would love it.”

The corner of her lips curved upward as light came on Lucien's russet eye, he searched through the bookcases, the index finger of the left hand on his chin, until he found the book he was looking for.

“This one.” He said, taking the book with both hands, then giving it to Elain.

“Thank you.” She took the object, “What the story about?”

Lucien smiled before start to talk, they walked to the armchairs while he told what it was about, Elain found it interesting, securing him she would read it, then they started to talk about random books they read in the past, while talking she could swear that Lucien’s skin had a slight glow.

“I really enjoyed to spend time talking with you.” She said after a minute of silence, when their subject had exhausted.  
The glow on his skin vanished, as his smile fainted, “Do you?”

“Yes, why not?” She rested a arm on her thigh.

Her words brought him a memory, he pressed his lips in a thin line before answering, “I was there on that day… When you…” he frowned his brows, couldn’t finish the sentence, but she knew about what he was talking about, the day she was made a High Fae.

“It was years ago…” she held her hands together, “I did have time for healing. I know what happened when I was made, it wasn’t your fault, you were just there…” her eyes found his.

Lucien opened his mouth, he was going to say something, but Feyre suddenly appeared.

“Elain, have you seen Nesta?” she approached to them, resting a hand on Lucien's shoulder, as if apologizing for the interruption

“No, why?” Elain stood, holding the book on her hands, close to her body.

“She and Cassian left the Palace at 13:00.” Feyre dragged a hand through her hair.

“Cassian is certainly with her.” she walked close to her sister, then both of the females started to walk to the outside the library.


	17. Hewn City / Lunar's Bridge

Hewn City

Elain left the book at her bed, then walked towards the main living, finding Lucien in the way.

“What is happening?” she whispered to herself, as she got closer to the living room, she could hear Feyre discussing with Rhysand.

“Something about Rhysand not respecting the General’s wailing and giving orders to your older sister.” Lucien whispered back, slightly lowering to her side.

**oOo**

“I told you it once in the past, and I am going to tell you it again. Don’t use your power on my sister.” Feyre said in a voice louder than the usual.

“You would understand my reasons if you had left the bond open at this past weeks.” Rhysand crossed his arms.

Elain walked in at the living room, “Where is her?” she got the couple's attention.

Rhysand's eyes found Lucien stood beside Elain, “Why is the foxy boy –” he didn’t finish his sentence as Feyre slapped his upper arm, his only reaction was a incredulous face, followed by a breath that escaped from his mouth, “My apologies, Lucien.”

The red haired male lifted his brow in surprise.

“Have you banned her from the Palace?” Elain asked to the violet eyed male, while walking close to Feyre, the both sisters had the exactly same furious face.

“No!” His arms loose at his sides, he dragged a hand through his hair, opened his mouth, but for their surprise Nesta arrived, Cassian right behind her.

Nesta's facial expression was unreadable, but her eyes… Flames on them. While Cassian had a mask of calm.

Rhysand took a step ahead, “Sorry, for earlier.” He looked at Nesta, then Cassian, pressed his lips in a thin line before saying: “Sorry.”

Nesta's gaze found his face, she ignored him as her eyes ran to Feyre, “I need to talk with you.”

“What happened?” Feyre grabbed her older sister's wrist, trying to comfort her, “Do you need to –” she got cut.

“Have you been downstairs? In the city?” she asked low, icily calm.

“Why?” the younger came closer to her sister

“There is a children’s cemetery in there.”

“Well, the disease –” Feyre got cut.

“The number of graves is several times bigger than in the other places.” She released her wrist from Feyre, which was followed by a few seconds of silence.

“Who sent the potions here?” Cassian asked.

“Kaillu.” Rhysand answered.

“Who gave him the number? Distributed, organized..?” Cassian's eyes narrowed.

Rhysand only shook his head, Feyre's stare became vacant. They both didn’t know. Rhysand had left the Illyrian territory with Danika, Lunar's Bridge and territories around with Amren, the Hewn City with Kaillu and the rest of the Court with Mor. He and Feyre took care of Velaris and the territories around. 

“Have you at least received a report?” the General crossed his arms.

“Not from Kaillu” Rhysand answered. He had received from the others, but not from his son, he even knew that Danika had a small legion of Illyrians helping her to take the numbers of kids and to distribute the potion, while he didn’t received a single word from his son.

Nesta's gaze was on Feyre, with the silence of the younger sister, she only shook her head in disapproval, walking out of the living room, towards the hall, Cassian followed her.

Soon Amren emerged from the hall that leaded to the Library, “What happened?” she asked.

**oOoOo**

Lunar's Bridge

It was evening when Azriel got out the dungeons, he failed to extract more information from the enemy's soldiers.  
Everything he got was: the ones in the Night Court were Continental Soldiers, they planned to occupy all of Prythian territory.

The only additional information he got, was collected a few minutes before Amren's arrival, and it was still something pitiful as he failed to extract the details: the size of their army was several times bigger than theirs.

Az glanced at the window with no glass, the dusted breeze of the beginning of the night coming to his face made his nose scratch, he always felt like he is going to sneeze every time he had to come to this place at that hour.

He stared at the impossible big moon, then at the bridge's ruins close to it, debating on his mind if he should hurry up and go to the Hewn City's Palace now, or if he should wait for awhile. The spymaster didn’t want to face Elain so soon after a interrogation.

Elain… he knew she would feel uncomfortable being close to him after this. She always did, and she has good reasons to, he understood that. Had understood even more in the day Mor was a few days before her marriage, the blond female told him why she waited so long to reveal her wife, she was afraid of him, his reaction of being rejected by her, the fact that Elain was with him made her to feel able to reveal it. As he heard that, he couldn’t say anything but apologize, for making her feel it, he knew his job at the Court, knew the impact it could cause on people around him, especially if they knew it too, he could only be glad that his niece didn’t know about the part of interrogating.

After this day he talked with Elain, explained her that he would never hurt her or anyone she loves, then asked if she was with him for fear, if she really wanted him. She had said yes, she wanted him, and had no fear, but his “job” wasn’t something she could easy take, or easily ignore as the most of the members of the Inner Circle does, so every time he worked on interrogation, she would need to take time, a few days. For that reason they still had separate rooms.

Az dragged a hand through his hair, still thinking about Elain, how every time she talked with Lucien her eyes seemed to become brighter, Azriel wouldn’t lie, he felt slightly jealous, but at the same time he was glad she felt happy, glad she had someone else to talk and smile, to enjoy spending time, since she hadn’t feel that way too often since their niece depart to the South Continent.

That was one of the reasons he debated if he should wait a little more, he didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable with his presence when she could be enjoying time.

Another reason was: since the enemies were able to successfully occupy part of their territory; the armies, including the Illyrian army, had to step back, part of them went to the Hewn City, part to Lunar's Bridge, and their leaders, Camp Lords, which included his father, and by consequence his older half brothers. His wife? She entered in a ship.

Azriel hated this male, for the awful things he did to his mother, for locking him in a cell with no light, for allowing his older sons to torture him, which left several scars on his body, he hated this male and would have to face him for the first time in years, the last time Az saw him, was when he got left in Devlon's camp. Since then, they never saw each other again, only his brothers, who got the legs shattered by Rhysand.

The spymaster let escape a low breath as he slowly stepped away from the window, he surveyed the empty place before winnowing through the shadows.


	18. Hewn City

Hewn City

Azriel winnowed to the North living room of the Palace, leaning his scarred hands on the back pillows of the closest couch to him, his head throbbing from the painful headache, he had windowed without making pauses, which leaded to the pain on his head. 

“Az.” Cassian called him, he had arrived to this living room a couple minutes ago, waiting for his brother, since he knew that the shadowsinger definitely wouldn’t winnow to outside the palace, and that was the ‘closest' room to the Lunar's Bridge, “You winnowed a long distance.” He placed a hand on Azriel's shoulder, leading him to sit in the couch, just then the spymaster noticed Nesta's presence.

“It used to be a short distance.” His voice was low, Cassian shared a few stares with Nesta, the spymaster knew they were talking through the bond.

“Used to.” The taller male glanced at his mate leaving the room, “You should take care of yourself a bit more. We aren’t sure how much it will affect your health” He crossed his arms, frowning his brows, “The last time Rhysand winnowed a long distance by once, he kept one entire week complaining about pain.”

“I know.”Az's eyes surveyed his brother's facial expression, worry on his eyes, just then the short length haired male noticed the face he might be doing instead of his unexpressive look, just then noticed his wings down touching the floor, he had a high pain tolerance, Cassian knew that, his brother already showed worry when he hid it as he use to, showing it could almost make Cassian became a mother hen, “How is Elain?” he asked trying to change the subject.  
The long haired male's eyes became vacant a second before answering, “She spent her day reading.”

A nod followed by one minute of silence, Nesta was back with a glass of water in hands, she gave it to Cassian, who held it up to Azriel. The golden hazel eyed male took it, slowly took a few slips before standing up.

“I am fine,” he left the glass at the coffee table, glanced at his brother and then at Nesta, “Thank you.” 

Azriel received a light nod front Nesta, Cassian patted his upper arm.

“What about the meeting?” the shadowsinger asked, walking towards the hall, being followed by the General.

“It will start in a couple minutes.” A change in the taller male face, “ _They_ are going to be there.”

“I know.” Was all he said, he didn’t want to touch on this topic, “Something happened while I was out?” 

Cassian's lips pressed in a thin line, “I had an argument with Rhysand, then we, me and Nesta, discovered the number of death younglings here is several times bigger is compared to others places.” Cassian told him about earlier, while they walked through the hall, didn’t ask to the spymaster if he knew about the death numbers, Nesta stayed in the living room, reading a random book until the meeting time.

**oOo**

Lucien paced through the main veranda, his eyes fixed on the sky. His russet one could the see purplish dark sky with several bright stars, a wonderful vision.

But his metal one saw a slight translucent reddish dark cloud covering all the sky. He supposed that this cloud was the curse, he has been able to see it since the first day he placed his metal eye, since then he was trying to contact Nuan about it, with no success, he also told that to Feyre, who seemed to listen to him, but didn’t say it to the others.

He turned his back to the view, slowly stepping to the door, as the male opened it, a wind came right behind him, which made his red hair came right on his face. He placed a few locks of hair behind his ears before closing the door.

Lucien tucked his hands under his arms, lost on his thoughts, he couldn’t stop thinking about Jurian and Vassa, about how he wasn’t able to contact them. Also, the fact that he woke up one day with Feyre at his bedroom, his body different if compared to a day later, his metal eye missing and the extremely long hair, everything around him were odd, the feeling that there was something being hide from him, it leaded him to questions, which the number became bigger every day.

Every time he tried to talk about it with Feyre, she would suddenly find something more important to do, or would change the subject.

He also didn’t talk with others since they didn’t seem too friendly towards him, except for Elain, but every time he tried to touch on his doubts’ topic, Feyre would appear, interrupting them, or it would simply stay on his thoughts.

“There will be a military meeting in a couple minutes.” Feyre’s voice, Lucien was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t noticed her approaching, “In the lower floors, if you would like to come.” she took a step closer to him, touching his lower arm.

“Am I required there?” he brushed with his fingers a lock of hair away from his face.

“Not if you don’t want to.” She tighten the grip on his arm.

“Good.” His lips pressed in a thin line, “I don’t feel in the mood to go in a meeting.” He gently patted her hand.

“Right.” She rubbed her thumb on his long sleeve before releasing his arm and walking away.

The red haired male stepped to the hall that leaded to the corridor, he walked the straight line towards his bedroom until he felt a tremble on the bond's thread, it wasn’t a tremble about Elain calling him, but about a vision she was having, then a bad feeling, sorrow maybe? He changed the way from his room to hers, worried about what she might have saw, and how it would affect her.

As the male stepped to her door, he held up a hand to knock at it, but before he could touch it, he heard her voice: “Come in.” the High Fae touched the knob, slowly opening the door, pressing his lips in a thin line as he walked in.

Elain was sat in a chair, her arms resting on the desk in front of her, she was reading the book Lucien had recommend earlier, her golden brown hair swayed as she turned her head to him.

“Hello.” She smiled

“Hi.” His lips curved upwards, “I- I felt you- you had a vision- Are you alright?”

A nod, “I am, thank you for checking on me.”

A light nod, Lucien held his own wrist, “What did you see?, he said low, voice soft “If I am not being–“

Elain shook her head, her smile faded, “It is just about how this meeting today will end up.” She tilted her head, “Amren supposed that my blur visions were from something too far or uncertain, so I started to focus on what is close.” She closed the book, placing it on the desk, “Then a vision came while I was reading.”

“Will it end well?” he asked giving a step ahead, he left the door open, indicating that he wouldn’t stay a long time on her room.

“It won’t be what Rhysand expected, but it will be enough.”

Lucien dragged a hand through his hair, “Right.” He said soft, “I am going to sleep now.” He pointed to the door, “See you tomorrow, la– Elain” she chuckled, he only smiled at her, “Good night.”

“Good night.” She answered before he closed the door.


	19. Hewn City

Hewn City

As the meeting started, Azriel positioned himself in the back left corner of the room, slightly covered by a shadow. He watched his brothers walking to the main circular table, followed by the arrival of Keir, his captain, a few camp lords, and a few soldiers.

Rhysand started to talk, Cassian complementing him, he received a few objections, most came from Keir, followed by a few camp lords. Az tried his best to not let his gaze dodge to his father or half brothers, which he failed, they didn’t noticed it, but Cassian did, either Rhysand.

The meeting kept going, at a certain point the shadowsinger's eyes fixed on his half brothers, they held his stare, the corner of their lips curved upwards, the spymaster kept his facial expression unreadable, but his own thoughts betrayed him.

His eyes darkened as he realized that the room had no windows, and several memories come into his mind, Azriel stayed still, even his shadows seemed to be frozen, his father's stare fell on him, the shadowsinger curved his fingers in a fist, his palms were sweaty and fingers numb, his heartbeat thunderous, the air around him was cold, the room seemed darker, his father's gaze went back to the High Lord while his half brothers' eyes surveyed him.

His breath was faster, his face didn’t move, he felt the icy rage inside him, but didn’t move, for the long seconds that passed he felt the hair around him heavier, the place getting more darker, several memories flashing on his mind.

“The High Lady is calling you.” His thoughts vanished in a heartbeat, Azriel slowly turned his gaze to his tallest brother's lover “Now.” Nesta tilted her head to the door, her breath was visible as the air around him was cold, he haven’t seem her arrival.

Azriel blinked, once, twice, tucked his wings tightly on his back before following the female in loose formal pants, his eyes kept straight, staring ahead as they walked out.

Nesta closed the door, then stepped through the hall, going to a small living room in the East side of the palace, far enough from the military room.

Azriel leaned in the window's frame, he stroke his hair with a hand before saying: “My brother asked you take me away from there?” it wasn’t exactly a question, his heartbeat was still thunderous, he took a few deep breathes, trying to make it regular again.

“Yes.” She answered anyway, surveying the shadows tight on his body, specially at his neck and hands, dancing as agitated fishes in a river, his blue siphons' light were getting covered by the darkness, she slowly whirled to the hall, whatever he had, it wasn’t her business.

“Thank you.” It came out as a whisper, Nesta didn’t bother to look over her shoulder as she walked through the hall, his gaze fell in the window with no glass, the lilac breeze caressing his face as his thoughts cleaned, his heart calmed.

Azriel stared to the outside, he wasn’t sure about how much time he was like that, he brushed his short hair with his right fingers before leaving his arm loose at his side, until he felt delicate fingers pressing his scarred hand.

The spymaster already knew who was in there by the rose and whipped cream's smell, he slowly turned his head to her, his facial expression changed as his eyes softened, he didn’t know which exactly face he had, only that it made her face worried.

“I did that earlier.” His voice failed, his hand was shaking as she squeezed the grip on him, “I interrogated today.” His voice was extremely low, he didn’t wanted to face her now, after a day torturing someone, after coming out from a room with no windows where his half brothers and father were.

“I know.” Elain placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer to her, he hesitated a little, but didn’t dare to walk away from her.

“I did it.” Azriel repeated over and over, his eyes were slight wet, he fell on his knees, his face leaned on her torso, his arms around her body, hugging her, he stopped talking when she had one hand on his nape and the other caressing his hair.

“I know.” She used the thumb to whip a tear falling on his cheek, putting the hand back on his nape right after.

Az's body trembled as a few more tears come from his eyes, his wings were down, but rigid, he slowly looked upward, his hazel eyes meeting hers, “You saw it, you had a vision.”

A nod, she saw the meeting, saw what it would do to him, she also knew he had interrogated earlier, Azriel knew it made her uncomfortable, Elain herself has told him she didn’t like his job, even tried to convince him to be only a spy, do another function, but he insisted that he was the only how could do this job properly, the job that no one else would do… And yet she came, for him. He felt as if he didn’t deserve her, but would never push her away.

“Come on.” Elain said as Azriel calmed down, his breathe was regular, as his heartbeat, “Let’s go.” She whipped his tears with her thumbs as his face wasn’t touching her abdomen anymore, then she gently patted his elbow, indicating him to get up, “Let’s go the bedroom” she said low as he got up, holding his hand before starts to walk.

“Thank you.” Azriel said as they got a few steps from his room, which was at the door ahead of hers, she rubbed her thumb on his fingers, then he took her hand closer to him, light kissing her lips.

**oOoOo**

Cassian & Nesta

“I can winnow us there.” Nesta said straightening her tunic, them putting a scarf around her neck.

“I don’t think it is a good idea.” Cassian said grabbing his tea mug in the table, taking a slip from it, he glanced at the window, at the morning sky, he haven’t slept at night, couldn’t stop thinking about his son.

“It is faster.” Her eyes surveyed his face, stopping right on the almost unseen black circles around his eyes.

“You will probably be drained in a the third winnowing by caring me.” He checked his knifes at his armor, then his sword while Nesta walked back to the bedroom, “Your coat is in the white wardrobe.” He said slight louder.

She walked out the bedroom, “Thank you.” She stepped towards him closing her fur coat, he left the empty mug on his breakfast tray close to hers.

“Have you ate your breakfast?” the male took a small strap of leather from his wrist and tied back his hair before taking her hand as they walked out their suite.

“Yes.” She said checking her front pocket where the small gloves were, this pocket had a zipper which she closed after checking.

“Seemed like you haven’t.” he said low, worried, looking over the shoulder as if he could see her tray in the table.

“I don’t want to feel nausea while you carry me.” She looking ahead, she had eaten earlier, two cookies…

“I never made you feel nausea while flying.” Cassian gently squeezed her hand.

“This time is different.” Nesta felt his gaze on her.

“When we arrive in there, will you eat something?” He waited a few seconds, no answer of her as they got closer to the veranda, “Please, eat.” Cassian rubbed his thumb on her fingers, “You need to stay healthy.” They passed through the open door, “Please?” he said as she stepped in front of him.

A light nod from her, “And you will sleep for a few minutes when we arrive.”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Cassian placed a arm around her waist, kissing her lips as he placed the other arm under her knees before shooting into the sky.


	20. Lunar's Bridge/ Hewn City

Lunar's Bridge

Nesta had her arms around Cassian's neck, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his tied but still long hair, so it wouldn’t be going right on her face.

As they got closer to the palace she was able to see ruins of a large bridge, she stared at it while rubbing the tip of her finger at the scales on his armor.

“Those ruins used to be a fine bridge that searched the sky, until the Moon, as the legends say.” Cassian said looking ahead, tightening the grip around Nesta.

“And it have been destroyed several centuries before you were born.” She leaned her chin at the space between his shoulder and neck, saying as if sensing his doubt through the bond: “I read about it years ago.”

“On your trip to the Day Court?” he asked landing, but kept holding her as his feet got in the Moon Palace's veranda floor.

“Before it.” She removed her arms from his neck, putting away her face from his skin to stare right into his eyes. “Let’s come in, you need to sleep for at least a couple minutes.” Nesta rubbed a finger on his cheekbone before putting her feet on the floor.

Cassian held her hand, “I will, after you eat something.” He dropped a light kiss on her face as they started to step towards the door.

**oOo**

“Why did you asked them to serve so much food?” Nesta said walking through the dinner room, the place was decorated in light gray tones, no curtains at the windows, which leaded the place to be well lit and airy. At the center, a large white table and regular white chairs, Nesta sat in a random chair, Cassian followed her, sitting at her side.

“It is almost lunch time.” He said trying to accommodate his wings at the chair, grinning at Nesta as she rolled her eyes.

“It is 10 at morning.” She took a bread, cutted in half, then buttered in one and putted strawberry jam in the other.

“I will call it ‘the first lunch' then.” He poured a few bacon pieces on her plate, then two pretzels, three croissants and a piece of lemon cake, doing the same on his own as he finished hers.

“Do you know that I won’t be able to finish it, right?” she said before taking a bite in the bread with butter.

Cassian didn’t answered, putted a lemon muffin close to her plate before taking a coffee pot and pouring the drink on his mug.

“No coffee for you now.” Nesta took his mug and placed on her opposite side, taking her mug and pouring tea, “You need to sleep.” She putted her mug were his was.

“I am not that bad.” He said while chewing a piece of cake.

“Looks like you got punched in both eyes.” She took a piece of bacon with the fork,

“Also, you can’t be exhausted in a moment like this.” She took a bite, chewed and swallowed before asking, “Why are you avoiding to sleep?”

Cassian left his fork in the plate, took a slip from the tea, resting both arms in the table, “I have been dreaming about him.” He pressed his lips in a thin line, “Those are good dreams, until the moment we have to let our baby go.” His voice was low, blinking slowly as Nesta held his hand, rubbing the thumb on his skin.

“I have been dreaming the same.” Through the bond, they would accidentally share dreams in a few times, it used to be rare before their bond had been accepted, and became a little more frequent after. “I feel happy to be able to see him again, hold him again, through the dream, even if it is just for a few minutes or seconds.” She squeezed his hand, “About the part we have to let him go, what comforts me is the fact that is he is alive, healthy, even if he is not with us, he is alive.”

The male lowed his gaze, “Rhys didn’t find them.”

“He is alive.” She tighten the grip on his hand, “I know this. They all are alive.”

“Do you know through your powers?” he asked, her deadly white light had been affected as the regular powers she has, but she still could feel the death, life, sensing when the former was close…

A nod from her, “Yes.” She straightened her spine, “I am sure about it.”

**oOoOo**

Hewn City

“I will be back late at night.” Azriel said standing on his feet, looking at Elain who was still eating the lunch, “Probably after the Starfall.” He touched her shoulder, “Don’t wait for me to see it.” He cupper her face with both hands, dropping a light kiss on her face.

“Eat the dinner before coming back.” She said after swallowing her food.

His lips curved upwards, “Yes, lady.” He kissed her face again, before walking out the dinner room.

The brown eyed female finished her lunch after a few minutes, walked to her room where she saw the book Lucien had recommended her, she took it, opened, then sat on her bed and started to read. She read during all the day, when finished, she looked around, to the window with no glass, the sky was becoming darker, the evening has started.

Elain left the book on her desk, got out of the room, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked through the corridors, everyone was at the Moon Palace, except for Lucien.

She whirled to the path that leaded to his room, making slower steps as she got closer, his heart sound becoming louder, the female knocked the door, which got opened in a second.

“Hi,” he smiled, voice soft, “You –”

“I finished the book.” the corner of her lips curved in a light smile.

Lucien opened the door wider, as if inviting her to enter in if she wished, “Did you like it?” he asked shyly, dragged a hand through his red hair.

“Yes.” her smile grew as she started to talk, his as well. They both sat in the foot of his impeccable tidy bed, chatted for awhile, realizing how much time had passed when Elain looked to the window, “The Starfall will start.” She said looking at the dark sky, Lucien turned his gaze to where she looked at, “Have you seen it when you used to live in Velaris?”

Her sentence bought him thoughts, doubts he had, suspicious, a subject about things he needed to bring up, but something was preventing him to say a word about it.

“What is wrong?” she asked as his amusement faded.

He blinked slowly, as if coming back to the reality, his eyes fell to her hand, which held his wrist in a gentle grip, Lucien shook his head, couldn’t find the right words at the moment.

“Would you like to see it with me?” she asked, rubbing her thumb on his skin.

“Yes,” he said suddenly, “Please, I would love it.” His face slightly blushed.

Elain stood up, tighten the grip on his wrist, pulling him to get up, “Let’s go to the veranda, the view is better in there.” She said already giving quick steps through the corridor, opening the door that leaded to the veranda.

As they walked in, Elain released Lucien's wrist, stalked to the rail, where she rested both hands, the male followed her, also placing his hands on the rail.

The sky was totally black, calm, until the first star crossed the sky, then another, and another, then a entire brigade came. Lucien watched in silence, his golden eye saw the stars painted in the red cloud, but his russet one could see the different colors on them.

His gaze followed a single star, a bigger than the others, which danced crossing the sky, until he wasn’t able to see it anymore. In a certain moment he felt something tinkling slamming on his left hand, the one close to Elain's. He turned his face to it, a shooting star had fallen on the rail right between their hands, his was half covered in a glittering pale blue dust, mirroring to Elain's.

“Watch it.” she let it escape as a whisper, grabbed Lucien's upper arm, pulling him closer to her, his gaze ran to where she looked at, to the wall, it had been hit by a spirit star, by the height of it, it would have come right on his face.

The red haired male looked right on her eyes, he was going to thank her when a instinct called him to look at their right, he pulled her down while lowering himself, it happened so fast that they both fell on their knees.

“By the Cauldron.” He said looking at the wall and the opened door, a shooting star extremely big had left the silver glittering dust by all the length of the wall and also entered inside the Palace, it would have hit they both, but Elain would have get most part of it. The instinct to protect the mate… he imagined that it might have been what alerted Elain to pull him first.

“Thank you.” She smiled, her eyes fell on his hand holding her right elbow, and hers holding his lower arm, the tip of her finger brushing on his biceps, that wasn’t big as Cassian's or Azriel, but almost similar to Rhysand's, just a little smaller, Lucien's training valued more the speed and agility than brute strength.

“You saved me first, I am the one who should be thanking you.” He smiled at her, she returned the gesture, then slightly squeezed the grip on his arm.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, until more shooting stars slammed into the rail, which made them become covered in several colors of glittering dust.

“Let’s get inside.” Elain said as more spirits fell.

Lucien grabbed her hand, they both got on their feet and steeped fast towards the door, which did not stopped a few stars to come right on them, as they got inside, he closed the glass door right behind him.

“I think we are cursed.” He said humorously looking through the dusty glass.

“Cassian said once that when a spirit falls on you, it is a blessing” she said looking at her dress covered in dust

“Wait, those are spirits?” he tried to hide his incredulous and surprised face.

“Yes. But I am not sure if he said it as a joke or if he was serious.” She rubbed pf the dust on her arms, “A spirit had slammed right on Nesta's new dress and a second on her hair, he was laughing in the top of his lungs when he said that, but then a spirit can right on his face.” Her gaze ran to Lucien’s face.

“We are covered with spirits.” His eyes were wide, Elain just nodded, “How do I– How do I get this away from me?” he seemed a little anxious.

Elain blinked in understanding on his feeling, she could felt what he felt, she tried her best to try to pass him a little of her calm, or at least show him there was no need to be nervous.

“Just…” she rubbed off a part of his upper right arm, on formal dark gray jacket, where a considerable amount of orange glittering dust laid. “See?” Elain said as the dust fell in the floor.

“Shouldn’t we do something more?” he asked as she rubbed off the dust on his lower arm.

“Those spirits choose to fall on us.” She gently squeezed his arm as he looked at her,

“The one which slammed on your hair for example, matches with the color.” She took a small lock of his loose hair, rubbing it between her fingers, then showing him the red glittering dust.

Lucien let scape a low chuckle in relief as he saw her fingers, then touched his own hair, Elain could feel his anxiety fading away.

“There is pink and gold on yours.” He said low, then stared at the female taking her loose hair with both hands and shaking it hard, as the dust fell, it remembered him a waterfall.

“Is it better?” she asked.

Lucien lifted his brows, pressing his lips to hid a shy smile, “There is still a lot and you are still covered, but yes it is better.” He lowed his gaze to himself, then rubbed off the dust on his clothes, he knew that Elain was doing the same as a second cloud of glittering dust formed at his side, soon he took his hair and shook it, when finished he looked at Elain, “Am I better?” he asked shyly.

Her eyes surveyed his face, she had a light smile until her gaze fell on his eyes, “Wait,” her face was serious, she made a step closer to him, cupping his face on her hands, he didn’t hesitate from her touch “Don’t move, there is dusk on your eye.”

“Which one –” he felt a terrible itchy on the eye socket of his golden eye, the russet one had a little, it was like her words had triggered the itching scratch. “Oh, Mother.” He let scape it as a breathe as he instantly closed his golden one, placing a hand on his scar, “I need to wash my face, excuse me, lady.” He said fast, without thinking, already stepping towards the corridor.

“Don’t rub your eyes, it might hurt you.” She said following him, which left a path of glittering dust from both of them in the floor.

Lucien walked to his room, passing through it, going right the bathroom, where he washed his hands and face, while washing with water his russet eye he felt gentle hands tying his hair in the nape. As the male straighten the spine, Elain was out of the bathroom, then he removed his golden eye, washed the dust on it, he was going to look inside his eye socket by the mirror, but he hears footsteps.

He lowed his eyelid then turned his head to the door, where Elain was holding a clean white towel in both hands, she tilted her head to the fabric as if suggesting him to put the golden eye in there, as he did, she whipped it then putted it in a second dry towel she had left on his bed.

The red haired washed his empty eye socket as best as he could, when finished, he straighten the spine to look at the mirror, but Elain was right on his side.

“Let me see it.” She said looking at the hand he used to cover where the golden eye was.

He noticed she had washed from the hands to the elbows in both arms, as hers had no glittering, “There is no need.” He said low, almost a whisper.

The brown eyed female didn’t need the bond sending her his feeling as she saw who blushed his face became, “You don’t have to be ashamed.” She said soft, calm.

He removed his hand from his face, “It is just– Not something pretty…” his lips pressed in a thin line, he felt his face warmer than the rest of his body.

“There is no problem on it.” She cupped his face with both hands, bringing him closer to her, she used a thumb to lift his eyelid, noticing that right were his scar passed there were eyelashes missing. She looked to the empty eye socket, while doing it she wasn’t sure if he was breathing, had the curiosity to know how he got this scar, why he had a eye missing, who had hurted him, a sparkle of rage crossed on her mind at this thought, “There are a few glittering grains on you yet.” she said, his heart was a thunderous beat, he was still as if he had gotten frozen, then blinked, which seemed to make him come back to the reality.

Lucien's cheeks were red, almost red as his hair, he turned his body to the sink, opened it, then washed his eye socket once more. He didn’t had time to whip the water on him as he barely closed the sink and Elain already took his face closer to her.

She carefully looked at his eye socket, this time using the right thumb to hold down his lower eyelid, and the left one to lift the upper, “It is clean now.” She said already turning her gaze to the towel close to the sink, which had a few grains of red dust, “Use the towel I brought.” Elain released his face, walking to his bed where she had left the towel she used to whip the golden eye, “Here.” She took the towel and gave it to him, Lucien whipped his face and hands.

“Thank you.” He said holding the towel tight on his hands, his gaze ran to his golden eye, laid in the second towel on his bed, “I will…” he used the index finger to point to the golden object, then at his face.

“Right, I will clean myself, then dinner, then sleep.” She said holding her own hands, “Good night.”

“Good night.” He said as she walked towards the door, Elain smiled at him before closing it.


	21. Hewn City / Day Court / Autumn Court

  
Hewn City

Lucien walked towards the meal room, it was morning and the servants would serve the breakfast in the there, he dragged a hand through his red hair, thinking about the last night, during the starfall, when Elain held his face, the shine on her eyes…

He shook his head, which put his thoughts back in place while passing by the door frame, stepped to his usual chair, the one which let his back to the window, taking the sunlight as he sat.

The male’s eyes surveyed the dark table, the plates with food, he took his plate and served himself, took a chocolate roll, a piece of vanilla pie, and a few pancakes.

He took a forkful from the pie, then did the same on the roll, which was good, not as good as his mother used to do but still tasteful. The red haired took a mug, poured the black coffee, then two small spoons of cream and sugar, mixed, then took a slip.

Lucien kept slowly eating the breakfast, took a second piece of pie before looking at the female with gold brown hair passing by the door.

“Good morning.” He smiled at her without showing the teeth.

Elain smiled back, “Good morning.”, she said crossing the room, taking the seat beside Lucien, the male hid his surprise as she usually sat in the chair opposite to his, “How are your eyes?” 

“Good, now that there is not dust on them anymore. I just can not say the same about my hair as I keep finding some glittering grains even after washing 4 times.” He said humorously, his gaze ran to his mug, where he took a small slip before taking a forkful of pancakes.

“I can say the same about my hair.” She let escape a low chuckle, the male didn’t hide his amusement face. There was a second of silence, followed by the sound of her putting croissants on her plate, “I was wondering for awhile, if you don’t mind, but why do you don’t appear during the other meals? You come only during the breakfast.”

Lucien swallowed the food on his mouth, taking another small slip of coffee before answering, “During the other meals the others are here, I mean, I don’t feel comfortable where all my movements are being watched by someone, while others look at me weird, or when Feyre has this pity look every time she look at me.” He rubbed his own hands, the only person who would come during the breakfast besides him was Elain, sometimes Nesta, but the older sister never said a word to him during it, always choosing a seat far from his and never took a longer time than 10 minutes, his gaze ran to Elain's face, “That is the face your sister does.” he said low, a bit humorously.

The corner of her lips curved upwards as her cheeks slightly blushed, “I am sorry.” She touched his lower arm, “About both things.” She squeezed the grip on him.

Lucien let escape a low laugh, “Please, don’t be.” He dragged a hand through his long hair as he felt the touch of her hand leaving him, after a few minutes of silence they started to chat about random topics while eating.

**oOoOo**

Day Court

Helion opened his eyes as light entered on his room, he stretched his arms before sitting in the bed, which was full of books and reports, he had slept while searching about curses, re-reading the books about then or anything mentioning it. Also searched about blood-spells walls as Tarquin had warned him to exist a few kilometers away from his cost, soon Thesan confirmed the same, he sent a boat to confirm if there was it on his cost, which was soon confirmed.

He supposed it was around all Prythian, trapping them inside their lands. He looked for something he had missed in the last time reading, and also checking reports about the Underground, his people’s movement to there, and the positing of magical and alchemy artefacts to protection.

The male stood, walked to the bathroom, took a bath then changed clothes, putting a long light gray toga and a golden belt in the waist, started to brush his wet long oak silk hair, as he finished, the door was knocked.

“Reports.” Ziv said as Helion opened the door, the male rubbed his eyes before taking the papers on her hands, he turned to the bed, placing the stack of papers in a empty space in there, “And the answer from the High Lord of the Night Court.” she said walking in, going close to him.

He took the dark envelope, “What kind of answer?”

“Confirmation that he will come, but two hours later than you asked.” She said, her eyes surveying the bed, and then him, “You need to rest.”

Helion dragged a hand through his hair, “I already slept at night.” He took the letter, read, then walked to the white nightstand, where he dropped the envelope and letter.

“I mean real rest,” the female followed him, who stepped out the room, “Not sleeping through exhaustion, and for a few hours only.”

He kept in silence, walking towards the training room, “Do you need someone to listen your thoughts, my friend?” she asked worried

“Not for now.” He opened the training room's door, walking in, Ziv watched him take a sword, she took a deep breath, walking away from the room as he started to train.

**oOoOo**

Autumn Court

Eris had just winnowed himself and his mother, his head still throbbing, but not enough to stop him from fight a few enemies around them before grabbing his mother's too bony wrist and winnowing again.

“Let me winnow us.” She said after minutes of silence while running, she didn’t ask questions as he had told her that they were going to their Northern Palace by orders from his father, even if the Palace was located were the enemies started to try a occupation hours ago.

“No, mother. You will need it later.” He said looking around, he could see already the first line of his father's soldiers, now he would need to be careful to not get caught by someone in the high rankings of the Autumn, or by any enemy.

The female only lifted her brows, her son used the sword to cut the neck of one soldier who had approached to them, then he held her slander hand, winnowing them a few times until getting inside the palace.

The place was slightly destroyed in the furniture, but he structure was intact, Eris put his sword back on his belt, rubbing his temples with both hands, his mother rubbed his back, as she always did since he was a young kid, when he felt sick or had some kind of a bad injury.

“Why she is here?” his fourth brother, who had just winnowed in front of them asked.

“Protect her.” The older ordered, Eris hated the fourth born, him likewise, he had always being closer to Beron, their father had made him closer, and was between the ones who tried to kill Lucien, the only one who survived. _He is a fucking piece of shit_ , as Eris had thought several times, but at least the younger wouldn’t dare to even think about hurting their mother, and would properly protect her if needed.

His brother frowned his brows, but positioned himself in front of their mother, Eris walked fast towards the stairs, going to the penultimate floor, to the last reddish door in the corridor, where their official messenger birds where, he stepped to the desk, took a envelope, and a paper sheet, wrote a letter, signed his name, then putted in a envelope, closing it with golden orange wax then used the Court's seal, walked close to the bird's cage, opened it, the bird with red and orange leathers landed on his arm, he held up the envelope, which got taken by the bird almost instantly, he told to the bird where it must go before waving his arm towards the open window.


	22. Day Court / Hewn City

  
Day Court

The High Lord walked towards the front garden, his hair tied in a high ponytail since the training, arms crossed as his golden amber eyes surveyed the open place, the clean blue sky, the yellow goldish flowers.

He kept in there, stood, waiting, waiting until a shadow rippled across the white floor, he turned his gaze to the male lading close to him.

“I thought you didn’t want me on your territory.” Rhysand said stretching his wings before tucking them on his back.

“I don’t, but this situation required it.” Helion left his arms loose at his sides.

“Did you call me to talk about your son? He is being well cared. We are just waiting for you to come and take him.” Rhysand said on his usual voice tone.

Helion's face didn’t change, he only blinked before saying: “That is not the reason for your invite –”

“What do you want to tell me that you couldn’t say in the letters?” Rhysand putted his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

The High Lord of the Day Court snorted, “I see the situation on your Court, Rhysand. A large part of your territory has been occupied and the underground tunnels that would connect your court to mine aren’t finished on your side.”

“You called me here to tell me about it?” his voice was slight hoarse.

“Yes, it is a matter of time until your court falls, and you know that.” Silence, the last report Helion received from his spies informed that a few Underground entrances in the West of the Night Court had been discovered by the enemies and invaded, “You should finish at least one tunnel, then your people will have where to run when needed.”

“Interesting how you stick your nose on my Court's business, but refuse to do anything in the Autumn.” Rhysand said without thinking, voice arrogant, dragging a hand through his dark hair, _a childish try to change the subject_ , as he thought himself after saying it.

“My apologizes for carrying about the innocent people living on your court, for showing them the mercy you never had, except for one place in specific.” Helion ignored the last part of Rhysand's sentence.

“You didn’t showed mercy to your lover as you left her to stay living with her husband –” he got cut, watching the temper from the male in front of him lit, Rhysand had touched right on his wound.

“Would you suggest me to do what, exactly? Broke into Autumn’s lands, take their Lady and start a internal war in Prythian for personal selfish reasons? How many innocent lives would be mowed? How many homes would be destroyed? How many children would lost their parents?” the light on his eyes and hair were slightly red, indicating the rage Helion felt, the rage of something he thought about doing several times, but the consequences always prevented him from doing it, the lives that would be lost, he would never be able to forgive himself, his lover wouldn’t be able to look at him.

Rhysand remained in silence, his brows frowned, Helion took a deep breath, controlling his temper, then crossed his arms.

The blue-black haired male opened his mouth, as if choosing his words before saying: “I will see the reason for the delay in the construction,” he said already moving his wings, didn’t wanted to stay there more even if those where mere seconds, “Thank you, for the suggest.” It came out as a whisper, which was said before he shot into the sky.

Hellion blinked slowly, shaking his head as he walked back to the his Palace, his arms tight against his body, through the already open door he was able to see Jomei stepping on his direction.

“What is it?” the High Lord asked as he saw the envelope in red shades.

“See by yourself.” He gave the envelope to the other male, who instantly opened, taking the letter and read, once, twice, he tucked the paper as he started to walk, “Where are you going?” silence, “It might be a bait.”

“I am going alone.” it was all Helion said as he went to the corridor.

**oOoOo**

Hewn City

Feyre glanced at the veranda's glass door, at the afternoon sky, staring at the floor, were glittering dust laid last night. She had saw everything that happened, she was watching Lucien through his own eyes, said to herself it was only to see if everything was right to him. 

She started to walk towards the corridor, going to check the red haired, she wouldn’t look into his mind for a few days straight for being afraid that he would some how notice anything, her mate has been securing that the russet and golden eyed male wouldn’t be bringing his doubts out of his mind, she have been securing it as well.

The High Lady touched in the library’s knob, slowly opening the door, she made a wall of air shield in front of her, to make sure that her steps wouldn’t be listened.

She walked to the place where Lucien use to spend time – when he is not at the Mystery section – in the couches and armchairs between the entertainment and search sections, she saw his red crimson hair, he was right there, sat in a armchair, his legs over the seat, knees close to his chest and inclined to the left, shoulders loose, Elain was sat at the armchair on his right side, both of them talking, laughing, Lucien's skin had a slight glow, his hair seemed brighter.

There was a trolley closer to Elain, the brown eyed female took the tray with cupcakes and a few snacks on it, she putted it in the coffee table in front of them, the male lugged it to the left, which gave space to the second tray, with mugs, coffee pot, teapot and tea sachets that the female placed in there.

“I asked the cooker to make a few cupcakes with chocolate filling and vanilla cream for you,” a pause, Elain took a cupcake with pink cream and a piece of strawberry in the top, “I saw that every time something on those flavors appears in the breakfast you take extra portions.”

“I should be more discrete, then.” He said humorously, the female let escape a low chuckle, he crossed his legs in the seat, leaning forward and taking a cupcake with white cream on it, “Cheers?” he held up his cupcake, Elain did the same.

“Cheers.” She said, with a light smile, they clinked their cupcakes before taking a bite.

“You have a white mustache.” She said laughing after swallowing.

The red haired male look at her, swallowed and said, “You have a pink one.” They both laughed while staring at each other.

Elain straighten her arm towards the trolley, to the small basket with napkins, where she took one of them, the first she used to clean above her lips.

Lucien got still as he watched Elain take a second napkin and straighten her hand at his direction, she cleaned the cream on his skin between his nose and lips.

“Thank you.” his voice came out soft and low, his cheeks slightly blushed as he smiled.  
Feyre stayed in there, watching them both chatting and laughing with each other, she was so focused that she didn’t notice someone else approaching.

“Wasting magic to snoop?” Amren said right behind Feyre.

“I am not snooping.” Her eyes ran to the female with red lips.

“Are you not?” the dark haired used the index finger to tap the air shield.

“It is not snooping. I am watching them.” Her gaze was back on Lucien and her sister.

“For?”

“Why are you so interested?”

“It bothers me that most of the times I come here to take something at the search section, there is a air shield stopping me from doing it.” Amren said harsh.

“Just come back here later.” Feyre said staring at the two High Faes in the armchairs.

The red lips clicked her tongue, “Do you know that the fate will run in their favor at some point?”

The blue gray eyes slowly found the silver colored's, “What do you mean?”

“He will find out the truth at some point, so does she. The reason for they not seeing each other in the last decades.” Amren said, Feyre only shook her head, “The truth you are hiding from your so called 'friend', and the informations that you, your mate, and Azriel omitted from her…” a long pause.

“Mind your own businesses.” She said bitterly, her eyes finding Lucien and Elain.

“As the opposite thing you are doing right now?” the red lips female crossed her arms before walking away.

Feyre snorted, watching the two High Faes for a couple of minutes, they were having amusement, enjoying each other's companion, the slight glow on Lucien's skin and hair seemed to become brighter as the time passed, Elain would notice it for sure, but Rhysand and Feyre had made sure that the act of questioning it would pass by Lucien's thoughts unseen, and her sister would be too polite to ask about anything related, or at least would take a longer time for her to do it.

Elain's eyes had light, her laughs were genuine as Lucien's, but Feyre decided that it was her time to intervene, they had fun enough for today, they talked enough for today, her sister had another male, and Lucien was there to make sure that her sister’s visions don’t be out of control as before, Feyre said to herself, suppressing the memory of what all those years being far away from his mate brought to Lucien, to his son…

“Elain,” she said after removing the shield, “Have you saw what we will have for dinner?” she walked closer to them, the glow on Lucien's skin faded, her gaze ran to the male, “Why don’t you come with us?” she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.


	23. Autumn Court

Autumn Court 

Eris and his forth brother held the Palace's entrances the best they could, but the number of enemies was too big, so the older son decided it was time to take his mother to the headquarter’s tower, where it would be easier to defend, since the place had too small windows, two entrances and a secret passage that would end up in the woods’ grove of the closest village.

“Why father would order mother's presence here?” the forth asked panting as they entered in the tower, he had just locked the two entrances.

“Ask him yourself.” Eris snarled to his brother, he walked to the weapons' wardrobe, his mother followed him, as he opened it, he took a heavy red cloak and whirled to her, she had a confused look on her face, “It is cold.” He said, they where in the Northest Palace of their territory, where the weather was colder thanks to the proximity to the Winter Court, he could even see her breathe. The short red haired placed the cloak around her shoulders, paying attention to her facial expression, he asked: “Are you hurt, mother?” she only shook her head, “Good”, Eris nodded at her, his eyes surveyed the place, while he concentrate in the outside's sounds, which were lower if compared to the Palace's, meaning that his father's army was being slightly successful to push away the enemies.

His brother was catching his breath back, leaning a hand in the wall before his gaze found his mother's figure, she had took a dagger which could be easily hidden on her cloak, “It makes no sense.” He said dragging a hand through his shoulder length red hair, “The –” he got interrupted by the sound of tries to broke the front entrance, “Fuck.” He said taking his sword front the belt. 

Eris opened the secret passage, signing to his mother to enter on it, as she did, he said to his brother before closing the entrance: “I will take her to a safe place.” He held is mother's hand, they had to run through the passage as the last of magic he had would be needed later, his mother’s as well.

They made a few pauses, as the Lady had to catch her breath back, in the last one, the longer pause, Eris thought for a moment that she would faint in exhaustion, as her too bony body wasn’t used to run, especially during a entire day.

“Mother?” he placed a arm around her waist helping her to stay walking, slowly, it wouldn’t take a very long time to get in the exit as they were already close to it.

**oOo**

Eris slowly opened the hatch, being careful to not make any sound as the dry leaves fell, he looked around before getting out of the passage, helping his mother to move up the ladder, he had one hand in the sword, and the other holding his mother’s.

“Where are we going?” she whispered, placing her cold free hand on her son's arm.

“Somewhere safe.” He whispered back, winking at her as they careful walked through the grove with threes of the leaves in read and orange shades, the wind brushing his face, he paid attention at the sounds around, the leaves falling and moving in the ground, which got interrupted by the sound of steps, followed by a groan of pain, a metallic object cutting the air, passing through flesh and bone in a clean cut, and a thudded in the ground.

The Lady held her son's arm tightly, he leaded her towards the steps direction, slowly, placing her behind him, his sword ready. Her face was unimpressive until an air current came from those steps' direction, she knew that scent, who had this scent, she walked beside her son now.

The female had no words as Helion crossed their path, his breath was heavy, brows frowned by the headache from winnowing, his golden amber eyes surveyed her, then her son, he putted his bloody sword back on his belt, his golden armor had a few blood speckled drops.

“What– Why?” it came out as a breath, she couldn’t take her eyes out of Helion.

“I called him.” Eris putted his sword in the belt as well, Helion's gaze meet his, but his face didn’t changed.

“Why?” her voice trembled.

“I had to. Go with him, mom.” He said touching her shoulder, his voice soft, she released his arm.

“I can’t –” her voice broke, her entire body was shaking, her eldest son hugged her, kissing her cheek as he used to do when he was a little kid.

“Yes, you can.” He had both hands on her shoulders.

“You –” Eris didn’t let her finish the sentence.

“Mom, please. If we go back there he will find out.” His eyes glanced at Helion.  
She cupped her son's face with both hands,

“Your father will kill you.” Tears fell from her eyes.

“He won’t.” he cupped her face as well, kissing her forehead before saying, “Please, mom. Go, I can take care of myself.”

She kissed her son's cheek, caressing his red hair before releasing him, Helion took a step closer to her, holding up a hand on her direction.

“Please, Laurel.” His voice was low, he almost flinched as her russet eyes found his.

“Be careful.” She said to her son, kissing him once more, “Don’t get hurt, and kill this bastard.” Her voice break in some words, then she turned her face to Helion, “I will winnow us.” She said before taking his hand, looked at her son, rubbed her fingers on his cheek as he smiled at her.

“Go.” Eris said caressing the back of her hand that touched his cheek, he received a nod from her before she winnowed. He putted his hand back on his sword, then whirled to the direction he had come from, coming face to face with his forth brother.

“Father will be pleased to hear it.” Was all he said, he had a hand on his sword as well.

“He will kill her.” He said through teeth, his brother snorted a low laugh.

“She deserves, you as well.” He was still, watching for any moments from his older brother.

“Why would you think she deserves it?” Eris lifted a brow, eyes fixed on his brother.

“She left the Court so easily in a moment of need, she is a traitor, she should have done it earlier as she had almost no hesitation to do it now.” He stared at the oldest, chin lifted.

“She had several opportunities to leave, but didn’t. Do you know why? Well, she had 7 reasons, then five…” Eris tighten the grip on his sword, his mother didn’t leave the court even after Beron discovered about her affair because of her sons, Eris would never forget when her mother brought him to the Day Court when he was little, the only of her sons who his father allowed her to bring, how she truly smiled and laughed while she was there, how Helion was good to her.

His brother snorted before taking his sword out of the belt, Eris repeated the gesture, then they fought, but Eris couldn’t keep it for a long time, he needed to get on his father while the battle against the enemies happened, then he let his brother get closer to him, let the younger think he would win him.

Eris waited for his chance, when his brother was well close, distracted at his imminent victory, when the forth had a forming smile on his face, that was the moment. Eris tucked his left hand on his own wrist direction, using the finger to press a button under his long sleeve, setting out the hidden retractable knife, which he used to open a vertical cut on the side of his brother's neck, followed by a second cut, a horizontal one, right on his throat.

The younger dropped his sword in the ground, more in surprise than surrender, he fell on his knees, both hands on his bloody spouting neck, Eris's eyes surveyed him, his natural healing wouldn’t be enough to save his life, the cut was too deep, and he was loosing too much blood, he would have a chance of survival if his healing powers were working, which wasn’t the case.

The older's gaze ran to his bloody knife, a weapon he got in the Dawn Court, the same kind of weapon Lucien had used to kill their sixth brother as the type of cut on his corpse suggested, the weapon Eris had advised his youngest brother to always carry with him on his first day of training, when Lucien was still a child, the weapon that end up for saving his youngest brother's life.

Eris stepped towards the enemy's body and beheaded head, dragged it closer his brother, he didn’t bother to hide his tracks as the wind and the ground covered by leaves would do it by themselves. He took a handkerchief from his pocket, cleaned his knife, and hands, as he putted the handkerchief back on its place he hid the knife back on his sleeve, took his brother's sword, soiled with the enemies blood, then took the soldier's knife, soiling with his brother’s blood.

A strong wind came, leaves slightly covered both bodies, Eris looked at his brother’s russet lifeless eyes one last time, “Forgive me, mom.” He said before turning away, his mother would mourn his death since he was still her son.

The oldest had to assemble this scene, knew that his father’s most loyal soldiers and advisors would look for his forth brother, look for any excuse to rebel against him when he become the High Lord, and kill his mother if she had stayed. Doing it would give him time, calling Helion to take his mother would keep her safe, they would certain rebel agaisnt him anyway later, but it would give him time to be able to decide what to do with his third brother, and to properly get rid of his father's loyals.

**oOo**

The Autumn army was still struggling to push the Continental enemies away, both front lines hadn’t moved too much in the battlefield since Eris came back from the woods. He prepared his sword, easily crossing through the Autumn soldiers, killing a few enemies on the way.

It didn’t take a long time to get in the front lines where Beron was, the oldest son had a Continental knife on his belt with easy access, the one which he had took from a random death Continental soldier he had found while passing by the Palace. 

He got closer to his father, the High Lord was in fight with who seemed to be the enemies' general, he was two steps behind Beron, the Continental knife on his left hand, the male ahead him didn’t noticed his approach, nor the general or the soldiers around.

One step closer, that was what Eris need, before stabbing his father's spine in the lower part, in the same height as the belly bottom, in less than a heartbeat he quickly turned to the Continental soldier at Beron's right side, he fought the soldier while the High Lord's legs instantly lose their movements, which leaded the General to transfer a fatal blow in the brown haired male.

Eris finished the soldier in a second, turning to the General as the High Lord's power passed to him, his father was death, finally death, the new High Lord let escape a scream, he released the bestial form, that could be easily described as a extremely large fox, which the fur movements in the wind were similar to a fire flame.

The Continental general winnowed before Eris had the chance to attack him, several soldiers winnowed as well, then he went to the soldiers who have stayed, they were untrained, and easily killed by him.


	24. Day Court / Autumn Court

Day Court 

The evening came, Helion had his eyes fixed in a nonspecific point of the bedroom, which was a random guests room where he had placed the red haired female in the bed for being the closest room to where she had windowed them, to the main living room.

The High Lord was sat in the edge of the bed, beside his lover, he had removed the metal parts of his armor and washed the blood of the few enemies he had to kill while still having a headache from him. Laurel was laid unconscious, had fainted in exhaustion right after their arrival, even Ziv didn’t believe on her eyes as she saw her old friend.

He was holding Laurel's hand, paying attention at the sound of her breathing, she was there, right on his side, he had imagined this day coming uncountable times, and yet he was nervous, anxious, afraid that it was just a dream.

When the night fell, Helion was distracted on his thoughts, thinking about what to do next, until his hand got squeezed, he turned his face to her. Her eyelids seemed heavy, he released her hand for a second, took a glass laid in the nightstand, filled with water from a jar, a heartbeat later he was back to her, helping her to sit, then sitting on the bed, using his own torso as a support for her to lean. 

The male held up the glass close to her, she took it with her shaking hand, he placed a arm around her, his hand ready in case of the glass fell as her trembling hand. She was so thin, bony, even through the dress he could feel the exactly shape of the bones under her skin.

“Do you need more?” he asked as she finished the water, she shook her head, giving the empty glass to him, he took it, straighten his arm to the nightstand, where he placed the object.

“I am tired.” Her eyes meet the cloaks she was using, fallen in the corner of the room, the heavier was still wet in the edges from the snow it got while passing across the Winter Court. The red head rubbed her eyes, she was so exhausted from the running, and from winnowing, her power was fully drained, which made her exhaustion worse.

“Sleep.” He said low, worried, helped her to lay, then covered her with blankets.

Laurel grabbed his hand, holding tightly as she said, “Stay here.” She could barely keep her eyes open.

A light nod, he held her left hand with both if his, laying at her side, she placed her right hand on his face, stroking her thumb on his smooth skin before eyes closed.

**oOo**

Laurel woke up thanks to the morning light that invaded the room, she slowly opened her eyes, trying to make them used by the light, she looked around, remembering about the last hours, and at the same time wondering if everything that happened was a dream or not.

But it wasn’t, the red had recognized the white and light yellow shades in the walls, the white headboard with golden details, Helion wasn’t at her side anymore, someone had dressed her in a nightgown.

She slowly removed the blankets on her body, sat, and then stood up, stepped to the wardrobe already full of clothes, she took a simple long white strap dress, then went to the bathroom.

**oOo**

Her wet red hair swayed on wind that came from the windows as Laurel walked across the Palace, she had found Ziv while walking, who was so happy to see her that kissed almost all of her face while asked a servant to serve her the breakfast, Jomei also found her, he hugged her so tightly that she almost lost her breath.

The female greeted a few servants and sentries that she found while walking towards the dinner room, they all knew her, were happy to finally see her, a few Fae servants even hugged her before she could say a word to them.

The red haired arrived at the dinner room, sat in the first chair she saw, she had her hands on her lap, took a few deep breaths. She wasn’t in the Autumn anymore, she thought.

The female would try to eat properly, not all at once or she would puke, but slowly, eventually she would finally be able to do such a thing.

She took a bread then spread butter, took a glass and filled with orange juice, eating slowly, already felling full when only half of her food had been eaten, but she kept going, until her last slip on the juice.

Laurel stayed sat, staring at the empty plate, it still seemed like a dream, she had her arms wrapped around herself when she heard footsteps, felt the scent of fresh cutted grass and vanilla cream, she slowly turned her head, her gaze found the long haired male, Helion had changed his clothes, a formal toga, she could see the slightly apparent black circles around his eyes by lack of sleep.

He dragged a hand through his oak hair, “I had a reunion earlier.” A pause, “I wasn’t there when you woke up…” his lips pressed in a thin line, he blinked hard for one second before saying: “Sorry.” His voice was soft, he held his own hands before looking at her again.

“Ziv told me.” She loosed her arms, “This reunion was important, whatever it was about.” She said, Ziv hadn’t told her details, only that Helion was required there, she could read guilt and sorrow on his face, his gold amber eyes surveyed the table, her plate and glass before finding her again.

“How are you feeling?” Helion took a step closer, “After you woke up here, you slept one entire day.”

Her gaze ran to the window, the High Lord might have been spend two nights without sleeping, which would explain why he had black circles around his eyes, “I feel tired.” A pause, she eyed the edge of the table, “I also feel like I am going to wake up at any moment.” 

Her russet eyes became vacant, Helion walked close to her, gently touching her bare shoulder, his eyes surveyed her arms, looking for hematomas on her fair skin, he found none, the servant who had dressed her in a nightgown also didn’t found anything, the situation on Prythian was bad, but it at least made Beron busy enough to forget about beating her.

“My spies reported that Beron is death.” He said low, eyes fixed on her face.

“Good.” she let escape a sigh of relieve, it was everything she had to say about it.

“No one will take you back there.” Helion used his thumb to caress her skin, his voice low, “We are not dreaming.” We, he felt the same thing as her.

Laurel let escape a low breath, used her hand to touch the one Helion had on her shoulder, he got still as if he had been frozen, in a few seconds she released the grip, slowly standing up, her body slight trembled, the hand Helion had on her shoulder was on her elbow, as if being ready to hold her if needed.

She went closer to him, leaning her body on his, an arm around his waist, the hand from her opposite arm touched his bare powerful arm, her fingers brushing his skin as she leaned her head on his shoulder, he leaned his cheek on her head, hugging her back, they weren’t sure for how much time they stayed like this, they could only focus on each other.

Laurel moved her head away from him, staring at his neck as she said: “Lucien... He got disappeared decades ago, did he..?” her lips pressed in a thin line, that was the last thing she heard about her youngest son, that he had went to the human lands, then disappeared.

Helion blinked slowly, sorrow on his face, he knew she would ask about Lucien at any time, the only people who knew about what really happened to their son besides him were the ones close to him, and Rhysand's Inner Circle. His eyes became wet as he asked her to sit, then he sat at her side, he had so much to tell her.

oOo

“So he on the Night Court now?” the red haired asked, shocked, she was still processing everything that had been told her.

A nod, “I couldn’t take him after the two weeks” his voice was low and hoarse, full of guilty and sorrow, “If his bond had not been accepted and he got separated from his mate for too long, he will fall in madness again.”

“What have your spies reported about him?” she placed a hand in the table, glanced at the window, to the afternoon sky, almost evening.

“He is going well, healthy, didn’t seem to have any kind of harm.” Helion rubbed his index finger at the arm of the chair he was sat, his gaze low, “One of them, who works in the Palace said he is close with the High Lady's sister, his mate, but their bond hasn’t been accepted.” A pause, he stared at a nonspecific point in the table.

“He must stay close to her…” It came out as a breath,

He confirmed with the head, toying a random fork on the table, “The madness came slowly, it starts imperceptible, and when noticed it is painful, not only for the rejected mate but also for the ones around…” he pressed the fork against the table with his fingers, until the metal started to become flat.

Laurel rubbed her temples, placing both elbows on her knees, the male's gaze ran to her, “I need time.” To process what she learned, to process that it wasn’t a dream, to process what had happened to her youngest son.

“Please, take how much you need.” He said softly, touching her upper arm, “Sorry.” His eyes became wet again, tears treating to fall.

“It is not your fault.” She grabbed his hand, gently squeezing the grip, they stayed in there for awhile, in silence.

**oOoOo**

Autumn Court

Eris walked inside the military room, towards the head of the table, to his father's chair. Slowly, he approached to it, touching the reddish gold ornament.

He dragged a hand through his red hair, pulling the chair, his chair now, then sat on it, got closer to the table, taking a few reports, carefully reading them, until a servant arrived, warning him about his fourth brother and Beron's bodies, that were ready to be cremated.

The new High Lord dismissed the servant, finished to read the report and stood up, straightening his formal crimson jacket, he walked out the room, crossing the Palace, until he arrived to the main back garden, the placed was illuminated by lights of orange and red shades, a few high torches around to demarcate the place of the ceremony.

Eris walked through the people, made only by nobles High Faes, until he arrived at his father and brother's corpses, rounded by high ranking soldiers and his most loyal nobles.

The two bodies used formal clothes, Beron was laid in a large bed made by dry dark wood, with a flat surface similar to railings in the place of the mattress, the fourth son laid in a similar structure at his father's right side. Under then, in the ground, it was surrounded by rocks and covered by ash, and flammable fabrics under the structures.

He stood at his father’s left side, two steps back from the rocks, his third brother stood at the fourth's side, a High Priestess came, placing herself close to the corpses' heads, she discoursed, prayed, took a few steps back before giving permission to the two red haired males to start the cremation.

The two brothers threw a small sparkle of fire in the fabrics, which instantly burned, spreading fire by all of the beds and corpses, burning it, until they were only ashes in the ground.


	25. Summer Court / Day Court

Summer Court 

Tarquin crossed the corridor of the Palace, he wasn’t in Adriata, but at Begonia, a city the Southeast of his territory, close to the Autumn's and Spring's borders, known by the big amount of flowers' camps, a rural city. His residence was smaller if compared with the one in the main city, but it was still very similar in appearance and furniture. Varian stayed in their capital, while he came to this place.

“Thank you.” He said to the servant who opened the door of the dinner room for him, the High Lord entered in there, his turquoise eyes instantly fell in the red haired male sat in a chair, “What brings you here, exactly?” the white haired said on his polite voice tone, stepped towards the circular table, sitting in the opposite chair of the russet eyed High Fae.

Eris lifted a brow, “Besides the fact that I have to reaffirm, and review trades and alliances, there are also a few particular topics I would like to discuss.” He look around the room, at the soldiers watching his movements, High Faes and Faes in the almost same number.

Tarquin rested both elbows in the arms of his chair, a wind came from the open windows, which swayed a few locks of his long silk white hair that fell on his chest, “Those topics are?”, he pulled a rebel small lock to his back, staring at the short haired male.

“I see the way you rule your court, in certain points you called it advancement, as the previous high lords were very traditional. The same points that my deceased father called it foolish, but I see the potential.” He dragged a hand through his red hair.

The High Lord of the Summer lifted his brows, “Where do you want to get? You have been made High Lord a few weeks ago in, odd, conditions.”

Eris tilted his head to the side, “My Court almost got part of its territory occupied in that last battle, and as I don’t want to be in a situation similar to the Night Court, I need to have at least a considerable part of my population loyal to me not only a small part of it.”

The turquoise eyed High Lord placed a hand in the table, “You mean the ‘Lesser' Faes and low High Faes.” His gaze became vacant for a second, “It surprises me that you want advices from someone centuries younger than you.”

“You are not the only, actually. I have a meeting with Kallias in a few days, I am here now because you are closer to where one of my Palaces is.” He said, the male in front of him narrowed his eyes, “Don’t take it as offense, I am being honest, and need the biggest number of advices I am able to get.”

“Why would you think I took it as an offense?” Tarquin placed a hand on his own thigh.

“The way your face changed, that said it.” They stared at each other for two heartbeats, Tarquin's face grave since the moment he had entered in, “I am not my father, and I won’t excuse or forget any of my past actions and words, but in the situation Prythian is, my Court needs changes that would bring common benefits to me and my citizens, one of the Courts with have less chances to get occupied as the population is loyal to their ruler, is yours.” A pause

Tarquin straighten his spine, blinking a few times, thinking for a few seconds before talking, “What do you need to know, exactly?”

**oOoOo**

Day Court

After months Laurel finally felt able to enter on her grandson’s bedroom, but she wasn’t sure about how much time she would need to enter on her son's.

The place was extremely clean, had white and brown colors in the walls, the bed had gold details and cream colored sheets, there was a desk in front of the main windows, were laid a few paper’s leaves, and a stack of books.

The red haired didn’t to touch in anything from the desk, by the position of the things in there, it was all left by her grandson right before leaving Prythian.

She read the first book's title, then inclined her body and head to look at the others in the side, those were books about fantasy, in the paper’s leaves there were notes about the ship trip, how many days it would take to arrive in land, a list of what he would take with him and what would be left.

The red haired took a deep breath, didn’t want to look at the wardrobe for being afraid at the possibility of accidentally moving something from its original place, then walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

The female stepped through the palace, it was midday, lunch time, but she didn’t feel like eating, not while Hellion was in a battle, she had gained weight since she arrived at the Day Court, one day without one meal wouldn’t affect it.

**oOo**

Evening had come, Helion still haven’t arrived, Laurel was leaned in the main window's frame of the High Lord's bedroom, waiting for him, knew there was something wrong about this wait, just wasn’t sure about what exactly.

The red haired female opened the glass in the window before turning her back to it, she had heard footsteps from the corridor, a wind came from the outside, swaying her hair.

She took a few steps ahead, stopping as she saw the male in a golden armor in the corridor, he held his helmet on his right hand, his long oak hair tied in a low ponytail, there were caked blood and gore speckled on him.

“I was looking for you.” His voice was hoarse, he said passing through the open door, “How are you?” he asked low, dropping his helmet in the floor close to the wall.

“I ask you the same.” Laurel took a few more steps closer, Helion let escape a low chuckle.

“Just exhausted.” The amber eyed said already removing the metal parts of his armor, his left hand trembled a lot, so he used the right one to remove of it, then dropped the metal in the floor, walking to the bathroom, where he started to unbutton his shirt, avoiding to use his left hand, his movements were slow, stiff, his entire body ached.

“You are hurt.” She had a hand in the bathroom's door frame, her eyes were fixed on his lower left arm, as if she could see through the long sleeved white leather shirt he used.

The female walked closer to him as he slowly took off his shirt, his brows were frowned by the pain on his arm, she noticed a considerable cut on his right wrist, which was big enough to take blood, but didn’t seemed to be deep. 

“It is not that serious.” Helion untied his hair using the right hand.

“It will take two days to be fully healed.” Laurel's gaze was right on the brutal bruise on his forearm arm, it certain had break a bone.

“I will survive.” Helion grinned, which didn’t meet his eyes, keeping his left arm close to his body as he walked towards the bath while unbuttoning his pants.

The russet eyed walked out the bathroom, didn’t bother to close the door as she stalked towards his wardrobe, were she took a random long nightshirt before stepping back to the bathroom. Helion was already in the bath, washing himself, she left his clothes in the white marble balcony with golden details, close to the cream colored towels.

Laurel went back to the room, pacing around, stopped only in the moment that Helion walked out the bathroom, using the light gray nightshirt she had left in there, his arm was already bandaged, his wrist as well, his hair was wet, a few drops of water falling from it.

She walked closer to the male, her arms wrapping around him, “I was so worried.” She whispered, this had been the first attack to the Day Court in months, and one of the few times she touched her lover.

“I am sorry.” He dropped a hesitant light kiss on her head, as if afraid that she would leave him, placing both arms around her.

“Be careful in the next time, please.” The red haired took a lock of his long hair, rubbing it between her fingers, “Rest.” Laurel didn’t give him time to answer as she already leaded him to his bed, the male was so exhausted that he didn’t objected when she sat at his side when he laid.

“Will you stay here?” his eyes were fixed in a nonspecific point of the room as he placed himself in the middle of the bed, giving her space, if she wanted.

A nod, Laurel leaned her back in the pillows, in a half sat position, Helion placed his right hand on hers.

“I missed you. All those years, centuries, there wasn’t one day which I haven’t thought about you.” He inclined his head closer to her.

“I felt the same, thought the same.” She tighten the grip on his fingers, laying on her back, Helion placed his forehead on her upper arm, “I love you.” She whispered, dropping a kiss on his head before placing her head close to his.

“I love you too.” he closed his eyes, it did took too much for him to fall asleep.

**oOo**

Helion woke in the early morning, Laurel was on his side, sleeping, slightly black circles around her eyes as if she had been wake during the night. 

He stayed in there, staring at her beautiful face right in front of him, in a certain moment he caressed her red hair, brushing a lock to behind her ear, then she opened her russet eyes, her gaze right on his gold amber’s, she was so beautiful, he felt his heart racing, in a thunderous beat, Helion could only think about her, see her, as if they both were in a empty room, he felt her presence on his bones, felt a thread connecting them–

“It snapped.” Laurel said suddenly, bringing him back to the reality, she felt his feelings, his presence…

Helion slowly sat, she did as well, he was mouth open, wasn’t surprised that she was his mate, but surprised about how much time their bond took to snap in place, something similar had happened between Kallias and Viviane, and Thesan and Cai, he wasn’t sure how much time had took for them, but it hadn’t been as long as his with Laurel.  
The red haired watched her lover, sensing the mix of feelings he had, paying attention in two in specific: fear and sorrow. 

She knew why, Lucien. Helion had saw in first hand what happens when a bond is unfilled, rejected, he was there with their son, hopeless watching him slowly fell into madness, until he was completely lost, until the only chance he had to bring their son back was letting his mind get messed, taking away years of memories from his life.

Laurel held his hand, pulling him closer to her as she placed her feet on the floor, standing up, she took him out of the bed, leading him out of the room. Helion only obeyed her as she stepped trough the palace, he was so shocked that only noticed she had take him to the kitchen when he was sat in a random high stool while she walked towards the stove.

The male stared at the balcony, lost on his thoughts, until he saw a plate of food being placed in front of him by his lover's slender delicate hands.

“Do you– do you really want this?” he said low, voice falling, “Do you really want me? After all this time I failed? With you, our son…” he couldn’t make himself finish.

She felt his guilty, didn’t need the bond to know it, “I want you.” She said taking the fork from the plate, and placing it on his shaking right hand, “And I also want you to remember that none of what happened was your fault.” He would need time to heal everything, she as well.

Laurel whipped a tear falling from Helion's cheek with her thumb, kissing his brow as he dragged his hand with the fork to the plate, the red haired had both arms wrapped around him while he ate.

When finished, Helion slowly turned his face to hers, she dropped a light kiss on his lips, the male's skin was shinning as he hugged her, being careful with his left arms, he kissed her mouth, he wanted her, but she took him to the closest guest's room before doing anything.


	26. Autumn Court / Dawn Court / Lunar's Bridge

Autumn Court 

Eris stepped through the corridor, towards his room, his movements were stiff, his body arched. There has been a attack to the Court in the morning, he needed to rest since in the next day there will be a military meeting, where the members of the high ranking soldiers would be redesigned by him, as most of his court members, who were new, he had also done some changes on the Court's system, but it was still a long way through.

Most of his father's loyals had been took care by him, part of them accepted the changes through negotiation, a considerable part needed the High Lord's Voice to accept, to not rebel, while a small one needed to be discarded since their refuse on the new High Lord was so strong that the Voice didn’t had the full effect, they struggled to do what was said, two of them even rejected.

The red haired walked in his room, locking the door behind him, body still for a few seconds looking at the place, two nightstands between the bed, both with glass table lamps, at the opposite wall from the door, a big glass window with the view of the East garden.

He stepped to the bathroom, where he took a shower and changed to a underwear, then went to his bed, covering himself with the wine colored blankets, placing his head in the white pillow and closing his eyes.

**oOo**

Something woke up Eris, he kept his eyes closed, hearing. Silence, couldn’t make himself sleep again, a instinct didn’t allowed him.

A few minutes passed, still silence, he was almost sleeping when he heard a click, a heartbeat, then footsteps, by the scent, it was his third brother.

The High Lord opened his eyes, almost instantly his long haired brother was close to bed, with a metallic knife on Eris's throat.

“ _Stop it._ ” The older used the Voice, the third's hand shook, as if struggling to disobey.

“No.” he said through teeth.

Eris snorted, “Why now?” he slowly moved his hands under the blankets close to his chest.

“You are messing the Court.” He lifted both brows, “Your changes…”

“Why exactly, do you think I am messing?” Eris’ hands were close to his collar bone but still covered by the blankets.

The long haired let escape a low chuckle, “Do I need to list–” he didn’t finished his sentence  
Eris held his brother's wrists, placing his own torso close to the third's abdomen while putting his feet on the floor, pushing his brother away while standing.

“You should have killed me when you became High Lord.” The long haired said letting his knife ready.

“You weren’t a treat, until now.” Eris' body position ready to a fight.

The third snorted, stepping closer to the High Lord, transferring a few blows with the knife which were deflected.

“What did you wanted me to do? Keep Father's reign of dirty?” his eyes fixed on the other male's.

“I know what you did to him, to our fourth brother, to where you sent our mother.” The younger stepped closer.

“What? You wanted mother to get killed?” a few more deflected blows.

“She wouldn’t be killed, not if you had been ruling this court properly.” He transferred a blow against the older, which got defected in a way that the knife got removed from his hand and fell on the floor, the younger kicked the knife away, then transferred a punch against the short haired, receiving a knee on his abdomen.

They fought for awhile, in a certain point the third grabbed Eris by the neck, kneeling his abdomen several times while choking him, they were already close to the window, then the short haired pushed the older against the glass.

Several shards of glass fell in the floor, Eris kicked his brother's ankle, both of them fell on the floor, the older’s back right in the shards, the long haired male above him, choking him.

Eris' left hand tapped the shards at his side, his right one distracting the other, he found a sharp piece of glass, size similar to a small knife, he took it, held tightly on his palm, enough to slightly tear his skin open, then stabbed his brother's abdomen a couple times, until the younger released his neck.

The older pushed the long haired away, slowly got up, his body shaking, “Why just now?” his voice trembled, “Why?” he asked louder, he felt his face warmer, his eyes wet.

The third was fallen in the floor, had both hands on his bloody abdomen, “You are a shame to our bloodline.” His voice failing.  
Eris dragged both hands through his hair, took a deep breath before stepping towards his brother, who took a piece of glass and cutted his own throat.

“No.” it escaped as a breath, the older knelt in the floor covered in shards, beside his dying brother, “You stupid.” His voice failed, he grabbed his brother's cold hands, “You couldn’t you see how this Court was about to fall anytime in a situation like this?” he held his hands tightly, “You could have been my most trusted person here.”, tears fell from his eyes as he watched his brother's live leaving his body.

After a few minutes the older released his brother, slowly standing, he stepped to the bathroom, turned on the light, looked at the mirror while putting himself together, stared at his hands, then face, removed the shards on his back, knees and feet, cleaned the blood, the wore something, he needed to call the servants to clean the mess, and to prepare his brother’s body to cremation.

**oOo**

Most of the meeting was neutral, there wasn’t too many objections, the opposite to what Eris expected, at the moment he was choosing the generals, almost the end, when he finally choose the General of the Autumn's Armies, the meeting was over.

The soldiers started to leave the military meeting room, then the high rankings, except for one in specific, the new general of the Northen armies, a Lesser Fae, green-bluish skinned, long silk white hair, black eyes with yellow spots and a vertical scar on his left cheek.

The Fae waited until only him and the High Lord were alone in the room to say: “I can’t stay on this position.” His eyes did not lowed as the High Lord's gaze meet him.

Eris placed both elbow in the table, “Why can’t you?”

“They will kill my family.” The Fae said putting the general's brooch in the table.

“If I remember properly, your entire family got inside a ship to the South Continent.” 

“When they come back.” He blinked, “I was able to sent them as a exchange to my services in the army.”

“You swore loyalty to my father.” Eris revived a nod, “Yet you didn’t showed any…”

“My brother got killed by one of the old high ranking soldiers. I know just like everyone else do, what your father did to people like me, what his high rankings soldiers are allowed to do.” A pause, the Fae held the High Lord's stare.

“I am not my father.” His face grave.

“You are also not a saint.” The Fae had his spine straight, his body still.

A low chuckle came from the High Lord, “I won’t deny or excuse any of my past actions.”

A pause.

“Why me?” the Fae asked, his face unreadable.

Eris dragged a hand through his hair, “You were present in The War on your early twenties, the war against Hybern, and other wars between those two.” He tilted his head to the side, “I see your experience, you are more than qualified to this role.”

“My family –” he got cut.

“I secure you that they will be safe.” Eris lifted a brow

The Fae's lips pressed in a thin line, “If I die in battle?”

“They will still be safe.” Eris watched the Fae's eyes narrowing, “So?”

The Fae took the brooch, his face still had disbelief, but he stood, slightly bowed, then walked out the room.

**oOoOo**  


Dawn Court

The High Lord walked through the small city close to his Palace, he needed fresh air, someone had reminded him how much time had passed since the ships left Prythian during a military planning, how many years since he have seen his mate and his nephews and niece.

He walked close to a sparkling river, glancing at the empty red-roofed houses, his entire population had moved to the Underground, including his alchemists and tinkers, it was safer in there to live and produce what they needed, and had low risk to a enemy enter in.

The male brushed a lock of his shoulder length hair to behind his ear as the wind came on his direction, straighten his tight tunic, then glanced at his hands, as if he could see the missing power.

Healing was his Court's gift, a power that many of the Dawn had as the main one, and by consequence the stronger, not a secondary power as many of the other Courts' people possess. Now, they couldn’t heal others as everyone else in Pryrhian, but they were lucky to have their natural healing superior if compared to others.

The alchemists were working in a healing tonic, as the only people who still possessed magic were the High Lords – which could only be used to change into their bestial forms, for a short period of time – it would take time to be finished, and still wouldn’t be as effective as the healing powers, it would certain increase the speed of the natural healing, but not at the point were someone with serious injuries could be walking again in the next day.

“Thes!” Nuan's voice calling him far away, his gaze ran to her as his steps become faster at the point he could hear the sounds it made in the dry grass. She had came from his Palace direction, had a white envelope with pale blue details in hands, “It is from Kallias.” She said as they were close enough to each other, holding up her metallic hand to him.

The High Lord took the still sealed envelope, opened it, then read, “Are the new outfits ready?” the new armors, to give the soldiers a better protection and mobility, a project made by Dawn, Day and Winter Courts' searches and craft masters.

“We have enough for the few first lines.” The female answered disappointed to herself and her group of tinkers, she couldn’t stop this feeling even with the fact that since magic was unavailable, there wasn’t much that could be done to produce their equipments faster, “Why?” she asked without formalities as they were close friends for a long time.

“I will need it soon.” He answered steeping towards his Palace, the master of alchemy followed him, “In a few days to be more precisely,” he walked while telling her the details about what he was about to do, then showing her the letter from the Winter Court.

**oOoOo**

Lunar's Bridge

Cassian had his arms around Nesta in a tight hug, they were in the end of one of the corridors in the East side of the Moon Palace, close to the open glass door that leaded to a small veranda. Feyre was standing in front of the gray door behind the winged male.

They were in there thanks to the enemies who finally advanced their limits in the occupation, they had a few battles some kilometers away, soon they would lost Lunar's Bridge City, after years holding their lines.

Rhysand was inside in the room of the door that Feyre was standing in front of, searching for their relatives. He hadn’t done it in a couple weeks, and needed a empty room and focus to do it properly, as he would have to use his Daemati powers for such a long distance.

“Anything?” Amren asked, she had just arrived in the corridor, approached to Feyre in slow steps.

“Shh.” The High Lady placed her index finger on her own lips for a second, taking a silent step closer to the door.

The female with red lips clicked her tongue, “The walls and door here are sound proof as in the Hewn City.” She placed a hand on her hip, “He has been there for how long?”

“Two hours.” Cassian answered turning his face to her, Nesta didn’t took her eyes from the sky.

“He will be out there soon.” Amren crossed her arms, leaning her back in the closest wall.

Feyre shrugged, remembering about the last time her mate was searching for their relatives and he ended up finding another daemanti who noticed the intruder on her mind.

Rhysand has always started his search by looking for others daemantis first, as he realized that the ones who had no mental shields – who were mostly young and powerful children, as the Daemati power is usually showed earlier than the regular ones – worked as a lightening conductor, from that, he would look into a big area, mind by mind, or he would end up coming back to Prythian. He had to stay for a few minutes inside each people's mind until realizing who was the mind's owner, where place he was, sometimes he would astral project so he wouldn’t be depend of the host's eyes, but the daemati he used as a conductor would be able to see him.

It was already something complicated to do, thanks to the distance since vision got blurred and sounds hard to distinguish, and got worse after the blood spell's wall around Prythian, and some kind of wall around the South Continent.

A click in the knob, indicating that the door was unlocked, Nesta took a step way from Cassian as he released her from his hug, kissed his chin and walked away from the corridor as she didn’t wanted to look at her lover's brother.

Rhysand walked out the room, slightly limping on his right knee, his wings ticked tightly against his back.

“Have you find them?” Amren asked, but Rhysand's eyes fell on Cassian, who had that look of hope.

“I am sorry.” He pressed his lips in a thin line as he saw how his brother's face went grave, the taller male passed by him, walking through the corridor, to the same direction that Nesta had gone.

The red lips female glanced, at Feyre, then Rhysand, she walked away as well since she knew what was going to be said.

“They might be death now.” Feyre wrapped her arms around herself, walking towards the veranda

“They aren’t.” the violet eyed said following her.

“That is what Nesta says.” She rested both hands in the rail.

Rhysand dragged a hand through his hair, “Then I am going to have to agree with your sister.”

His mate shook her head, “It has been too many years since it happened, we didn’t received one single magical letter from them, we didn’t heard one single rumor from the enemies Azriel had interrogated.”

“It means they are safe –”

“And you can’t find them.” She turned her head to him.

“I can’t find them because their population is extremely big and their fertility is the same as the humans even to those who are mixed with Faes of High Faes, which also made them immortals as us.” He said, had figured out after all those years looking for his children and nephew, “Imagine the entire Continent population, humans and faes, now think about a three times bigger number of people.” The number of births was so big that every year there were a average of 5 new daematis being born, until this month he had found only 3, if compared to Prythian or even the Continent, this number was extremely large as daematis are rare.

Feyre shook her head, staring at the view, her mate did the same, they stayed in there, in a couple minutes of silence.

“I want to change my relationship with our daughter,” he said low, hoarsely, “Apologize for the mistakes I did.”

“ _We_ did.” She said without taking her eyes out of the view

“Do you think she might forgive me? For that day?” the blue-black haired placed both hands on his pockets, slightly stretching his wings.

“It has been years, and you never apologized about it while she was here, I also didn’t when I banned her…” Feyre didn’t need to finish her sentence.

The violet eyed leaned both forearms in the rail, he kept in silence, staring at the sky, Feyre walked out, he didn’t followed her, stayed in there, staring at the view.

The High Lord wasn’t sure how much time he spent in there, rubbed his temples, then eyes before lowering his gaze to the ground, where he saw a small army marching in their direction, a heartbeat later, the warning belts rang.


	27. The Middle / Hewn City

  
The Middle

The morning sun illuminated the woods, Kallias and his Wintry army had finished a small part of the Continental army, they destroyed the enemies’ tents but didn’t burned anything as it could too much call attention, and they needed to stay unseen.

A few days ago the enemies had started an occupation in The Middle of Prythian, which pushed the dangerous creatures who lived in there to the West, some of them ran to the Winter Court’s territory, then the High Lord sent a few spies to see what was happening.

As the reports arrived, Kallias warned Thesan about a possibly occupation in the Middle, a occupation that could be easily spread to their lands if not stopped, the High Lord of the Dawn confirmed the appearance of creatures on his lands, similar to the ones that had appeared in the Winter, also confirmed that he would defend the placed as well.

As the Winter army matched, they got closer to the next war camp, where they would probably find the Dawn Court's army, and then merge with them to the next camp.  
More time passed, sounds of battle could already be heard, then the blue eyed male saw, Thesan’ army.

The High Lord of the Dawn fighting, the soldier in white and pale blue armors matched faster towards them.

Thesan fought against two soldiers at the same time, his slander body always tricked his opponents, who would always think he couldn’t handle a fight and would be easily defeated, but he always ended up surprising them, with his speed specially, gracious and letals movements, and skills.

The brown male eyed dropped his narrow extremely sharp sword, taking his twin narrow pointy daggers in the back of his belt, in a heartbeat he finished both enemies, cutting the throat of one, while the other he stabbed in the eye, just then he finally saw the Winter army approaching to his, joining in the battle.

“Behind us is clean.” Kallias said to the shoulder length haired male, noticing a void of sorrow and miss on his brown eyes, the same void he had on his own eyes for being far away from his mate and family.

“Good.” Thesan said slightly panting, had been in this battle for awhile, his voice hoarse, he placed his daggers back on his belt, then took his sword from the ground, glancing at the Winter and Dawn armies fighting together, “The main camp is close to the coast, we will take two days to get in there.”

The white haired nodded, took his sword from his pale blue belt as the two High Lords walked towards the battle, “Have you saw any soldier winnowing while here?” their soldier had pushed the enemies away, then were able to share a few more words before joining in the fight.

“No, have you?” he glanced at the blue eyed, who only shook his head, they had their swords ready, would talk about it later.

**oOoOo**

Hewn City

Elain woke up, slowly opened her eyes, glancing at the window before rubbing her face, then looked at the clock in the wall, almost midday. She had woke up late, couldn’t sleep well as blurred visions came to her all the time during the night before going to the bed, visions about something bad and close about happen.

The golden brown haired sat in the extremely large bed, her left side tidy and obviously empty, except for the small note on the pillow left by Azriel, which had been written in a black bluish tint, it said that he had came back from Lunar's Bridge in the morning, but Nuala and Cerridwen had warned him about how late Elain had went to the bed, so he would give reports a notes from Rhysand to Keir, the Generals and captains from the city, then he would came to see her at the lunch time.

The brown eyed female placed the note on her side, straightening her arm towards the nightstand, where she took a random book before leaning her back in the pillows, in a half sit position.

The female read a few pages, until the door was opened, she turned her head to the winged male walking inside the room, closing the door behind himself.

“How are you feeling?” Azriel asked as he read her facial expression, he stepped towards her.

Elain shook her head, sat straight, “I have had a few visions, but I couldn’t see them properly.”

“Do I need to call Lucien to help you?” he asked worried, placing a scarred hand on her shoulder.

“There is no need, I am fine.” She said, Lucien have helped her a lot through the years, but there was something happening with him, she knew that thanks to their bond, but didn’t know exactly what was, and also couldn’t ask him as she thought it could let him worse.

Az rubbed his thumb on her shoulder, stepped to his wardrobe, taking a rectangular black box, then going back to her, he sat in the edge of the bed, beside her knees.

“What is it?” the female asked as the hazel eyed placed the box on her lap, he lifted the cover, revealing a silver necklace, with a cracked small blue stone in water drop shape, being held on its place by small pieces of metal that seemed to be melted at first glance as pendant.

“My first siphon, they thought that one would be enough to hold my power,” he said taking the stone of the box, standing on his feet, the shadows on his neck looked like agitated fishes in the water, “But it ended up breaking.” His voice soft, he placed the jewel on her collar bone, she held all of her hair to the ahead of her shoulder, then he closed the clasp a few centimeters from her nape, releasing it on her back, the necklace's chain was long enough to use as she wanted, since showing the blue stone or hiding it on her dress.

“Thank you.” She cupped his face with both hands, rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks.

He dropped a light kiss on her lips before straightening his spine, “I have to go back to Lunar's Bridge, I will check on you tomorrow, then I will have to go there again, Nuala and Cerridwen will come with me, until we are not necessary anymore.” He had been in there during all the week, thanks to the enemies' advancements.

She grabbed his hand, “I think you shouldn’t got.” She squeezed the grip, didn’t wanted him to go, “ I have a bad feeling about it.”

“They need me there.” He said soft, “Don’t worry.” Az kissed her forehead, “I will be back when it is over.” His voice soft, he kissed the back of her hand, lightly smiling at her before walking out the room.


	28. The Middle / Lunar's Bridge / Hewn City

  
The Middle

At night, Thesan walked inside the Winter Court's main tent, his gaze fixed in the table with maps.

“Would you like wine?” Kallias asked, sighing to the white bluish bottle in a separated table.

“No, thank you.” Thesan stood in front of the table, examining the maps as he leaned both hands in the white wood.

“Have you noticed that after years, this is the first time that the soldiers haven’t winnowed?” the white haired asked sitting in a chair close to the slender male.

“Yes,” the brown eyed had his index finger in the map right where they were, he tapped it before sitting in the chair behind him, “I also noticed something different about them,” he crossed his legs, “At every attack to the cities, there was always a General or Commander, and several high ranking soldiers, all of those specific ones had a silver skull mark on their left shoulder.” He said tapping the arm of his chair with the tip of his fingers.

“I realized that. Earlier, before finding you, none of the enemies I killed had that mark.” The white haired glanced at the maps before turning his gaze to the other High Lord.

“I found one, before getting on our meeting point,” he placed both hands on his lap, “Got hit by a ash arrow in the eye from one of my soldiers, then got beheaded by myself.” He placed a lock of his shoulder length hair behind his ear, “Then the Continentals who witnessed it became a little desperate.”

“I guess we discovered who of them are responsibles for their depart at any possible defeat on their side.”

A nod from Thesan, “We need to change our strategy.” He placed his index finger on his own chin, “I wonder if the Night Court know this as well.”

“For what I heard, the attacks in there always had a massive use of magic on the Enemy side.” Kallias dragged a hand through his white hair. “Honestly, it surprises me that they have not fall yet.”

“It has never been something like what is happening here, in The Middle, then.” He took a deep breath, “Also the Enemies in the Night Court's numbers are extremely large if compared to here.”

A nod from the blue eyed, “The Continentals might have thought that no one would be going here. Also, I suppose they don’t know about our advancement.”

“Let’s keep it like this, then.” Thesan wrapped his arms around himself, sharing stares with the blue eyed for a few seconds, soon both of them started to plan what they would do next.

**oOoOo**

Lunar's Bridge

As the evening came, Cassian had a arm around Rhysand's waist while his brother had one around his shoulders, the taller helped the violet eyed to walk as he was severely limping on his bad knee.

“Where is Az?” Rhysand asked as they walked in the small living room in the lowest level at the North part of the Moon Palace, being illuminated by the Sunset’s light.

“Checking if there is any enemy around and drained enough for him to capture and interrogate later.” Cassian said placing Rhys in a random armchair, both males had their eyes vacant for a few seconds as they talked with their mates, “Let Nesta see you arm.” He said pointing to his brother's left arm, which was in an odd position.

“I prefer to wait for a healer.” The short haired placed both wings above the arms of his seat – as is wasn’t made for someone with wings –, letting their ends touch the cold floor, he couldn’t move his left arm.

“They are probably busy with the soldiers with serious injuries, as Nesta will be soon.” Cassian said sitting in the armchair ahead of Rhysand.

“I don’t think she will be pleased to look at me.” He started to remove the metal parts of his armor.

“Of course, you gave her good reasons for, and you know it, but she will do if I or Feyre ask her.” the long haired leaned his back in the armchair, his wings in a position similar to his brother's, who slowly removed the metal on his injured arm as his brows frowned in pain, then leaned his back in the armchair.

A few minutes passed until the females’ arrival, Feyre went directly to her mate, Nesta walked close to Cassian, who had a pleading look while sighing for her at Rhysand, asking her through the bond to see his arm, her face was grave, but she turned her gaze to her lover's brother.

“Can you fix it?” Feyre asked her sister while removing the leathers in the upper part of Rhysand's body, she had a pleading look on her face as well.

The older sister silently snorted, walking close to Feyre's mate, looking carefully at his bare left arm.

“His shoulder is dislocated, must be put back in place.” She said, her youngest sister gave her space, Nesta gave a look to Cassian before placing a hand on Rhysand’s forearm and the other on his upper arm close to the elbow, rotating the lower arm in a way that the back of his hand almost touched his own wing, then she made a few fast movements until his shoulder was back in place.

Rhysand let scape a low growl of pain, Nesta went to Cassian, grabbing his left wrist with both hands, pulling him closer to her, a silent order to stand up.

As Cassian did, she said: “You have two broken ribs on your right side.”

“It will be fine.” He said walking at her side, his movements were slow and stiffly.

As they passed by Feyre, the younger only said: “Thank you.”

Nesta nodded, leading Cassian to the corridor as she would take him to their room before going downstairs to see what can be done to another soldiers, while Feyre helped Rhysand to stand up.

**oOoOo**

Hewn City

Lucien woke up as the morning light invaded his room, he stayed laid, slowly opening his eyes as he dragged both hands through his hair, he stared at the clock, almost 8 of morning, Elain would wake up soon.

He hadn’t see her yesterday, she had woke up late, and didn’t leave her room too often, he couldn’t help but think about her, knew that she was having visions, that she couldn’t see properly see, but knew it was bad, so bad that she had nightmares, which would also wake him at night as he could feel her feelings.

The red haired laid on his side, his head full of thoughts, doubts, he had so many questions, and his feelings betrayed him, he loved the brown eyed female, at first he had thought that it was because of their bond, the instinct, but it didn’t take such a long time to him to realize the truth, since as the time passed and they became friends, he knew this feeling, he had felt the same for a female before, for Jesminda.

He felt as a betrayer, and extremely guilty for the fact that he had find someone else to love, while his former lover had lost her life, executed by his father, who made him watch, Lucien couldn’t forgive himself as…

The male blinked, sitting in the bed, Elain had awake up, he felt it on their bond, his negative feelings might have awake her, that was something he hated about the bond, the lack of privacy about the feelings, sometimes he wondered if Elain knew about what he felt for her, or if his constantly no intentional cloud of sadness was able to hide anything. He blinked, think about the brown eyed again, she didn’t have any cloud as him, her feelings were bright, he knew she had the feeling of love, but she had another male.

Lucien also had doubts about the entire situation he was, the fact that Feyre always looked at him with that pity on her face, the way she would appear sometimes when he talked with Elain, and the day she appeared on his room in the Band of Exiles' manor. He wanted to know why his body was different, where were Jurian and Vassa on that day as what Feyre had told him was certainly a lie, why when he came back to Velaris everything seemed different, as if several years had passed. It has been years, yet he couldn’t take it out of his head.

The red haired pushed his blankets away from his body, then stood up, walking to his bathroom, to the sink, where he leaned both hands, slowly lifting his gaze to the mirror, staring at the circular almost unseen scar on his bare abdomen, from the injury he had got years ago, the injury that Elain had treat, he remembered how she got angry once after he had insisted that he could take care of his wound by himself, even Feyre got surprised at her sister behavior, at how protective she acted.

Lucien stepped to the bath, rotated the faucet, keeping it open until the tub was filled, then he took a towel, leaving it in the marble balcony of the sink, took a soap in the lower cabinet, then removed his underwear before entering in the bath.

**oOo**

Lucien walked through the corridor, towards the meal room, his long wet hair was brushed, parted on his right side, he left it lose, and placed part of it to the front of his left shoulder while the rest stayed on his back.

“Good morning.” Elain said almost instantly as she saw him through the door frame.

“Good morning.” Lucien answered, straightening his formal jacket as he crossed the room, noticed the blue stone on in the middle of her collar bone, “Pretty necklace, it suits you.” He said sitting.

“Thank you.” She smiled, her cheeks slightly pink, she already had a few pancakes on her plate, “How are you?” the female asked as he started to fill his plate with food, this question came from what he felt earlier.

The red haired kept his gaze on his own plate, “Just the usual.” It wasn’t a lie, he felt her eyes watching him, “How are your visions going?” he said before she could ask anything more.

“I am having only the presentment.” She said before taking a forkful of pancakes,

“Everything is blurred.”

Silence.

“Why it is empty here?” he asked trying to start a subject.

“Everyone are on Lunar's Bridge, the enemies are advancing in there.” She took a slip from her tea mug.

Lucien blinked, remembering how many times he had asked if he was need in the army, and Feyre always insisted that he wasn’t need, he asked her so many times, always getting the same answer, until he gave up on it.

“Will you join me in the next meals?” Elain asked, her voice made him come back to the reality, “The others will stay out during all the day.” She said holding his lower arm.

“I think –” Lucien got cut.

“The variety of plates is bigger than when you ask the servant to bring a trolley in your room.” She said noticing the change on his face, the corner of his lips slightly curving upwards.

“I might feel inclined to go.” He said humorously.

“There will be meat with thick tomato sauce, roasted potato with cheese, and rice with corn…” her voice humorously as well.

“So, I can see that my presence is required.” He said smiling, she let scape a low chuckle, “Cauldron, are you friends with the cookers?” he lifted a brow.

A nod, she released the grip on his forearm, “Yes, of course.”


	29. The Middle / Lunar's Bridge

The Middle

Both Dawn and Winter Courts' armies infiltrated on the enemy's war camp, silently killing Continental soldiers, mostly of the deads being made by a long narrow knife in the ear or eye, long enough to reach the brain, finishing the soldiers almost instantly, giving preference to the soldiers with the skull mark first.

The place was dark as it was in the middle of the night, Kallias and Thesan approached to the main tent, where the General would certain be, they were a few meters away from it when the enemies alerted intruders on their warcamp, then the Continental General got out the tent, his sword ready.

They fought, a few Dawn and Winter soldiers gave cover from the enemies soldiers to the two High Lords, who need the right time to change into their bestial form as it wouldn’t last for a long time and their opponent was very well skilled and had a protection spell around him, the spell certain not well strong as the glow around him wasn’t shining as it should be, so they would be able to kill him on their bestial form.

When the right time came, Kallias held most of the fight, giving time to Thesan to change his form, to a eagle like beast, who attacked the General, leading the Lord of the Winter to change as well, to a white wolfy beast with feline features.

The fight kept going for a few minutes, until the General invested against Thesan, on his wing, a try to chop is off, luckily the sword got stuck on his bone, as the High Lord of the Dawn let scape a terrifying loud scream of pain, Kallias had the opportunity to bite off the throat of the General, as the body fell in the ground, the blue eyed pushed away the beheaded head from the body before changing back to his original form.

Thesan changed back as well, the sword fell in the ground as his wing wasn’t there anymore, but a long deep cut formed on his back, Kallias walked closer to him, offering help, which was almost instantly accepted.

As most of the Continental soldiers were in the opposite side of the tent from where the General's corpse laid, they didn’t notice the death of their leader and kept fighting.

The white haired High Lord had an arm around the brown eyed's waist, while his free hand held the General's sword, which could be poisoned – something that the healer would avail.

“He needs a healer.” Kallias said to the Dawn soldier who had approached to them, the soldier placed his arm around the male's waist, then Thesan removed his arm from around the white haired’s shoulders, placing it on the shoulders of a second soldier who approached to them, his face getting pale thanks to the blood loss, “Take it to the healer.” The blue eyed said to a third soldier, who took the sword before nodding.

As Thesan had to leave to get his wound treated, the High Lord of the Winter would stay until the end of their mission, to clean the place, to make sure that every single Continental soldier, especially the ones with skull marks were death.

**oOoOo**

Lunar's Bridge

Feyre, Nesta and Amren were in the observation tower of the Moon's Palace, the two sisters were in the main window with no glass, protected by railings, while the red lips female took turns between the left and right windows.

The Sunrise slowly illuminated the battlefield, the sisters had their eyes slightly vacant while watching their mates, as if half seeing through their eyes. 

“There are too many of them.” Amren said while looking at the left window, where she could see Azriel in the aerial legion, through the main window she could see Cassian in the left leading the soldiers of Velaris, Darkbringers and a few Illyrians, while Rhysand was at the middle, leading the Lunar's Knights.

Nesta leaned her hands in the window’s frame as she watched Cassian, Feyre glanced at her, her older sister's face changing.

“Nesta?” the youngest called her, the female with tied hair rubbed her temples, taking a few steps back before falling in the floor, she reached her, Amren as well, “Nesta.” She said as her sister placed both palms in the cold marble.

“Take off your helmet. Take off your helmet.” Nesta repeated and repeated, her eyes fully vacant, Amren placed both hands on her upper arm, “TAKE OFF YOUR HELMET.” She shouted what seemed to be a scream of pain.

Feyre held her sister’s wrist, cheking the window, Cassian had already removed his helmet, the High Lady saw his mouth moving, ordering the soldiers around him to do the same, some did, most don’t, then a slightly translucent wave of power came on their direction, the first soldiers – in the front lines – were hit by it, their helmets instantly smashed their heads until their eyes, blood and pieces of bone splashed from it, the power pressed the metal until the helmets became a flat plate.

The soldiers in the back lines desperately took off their helmets, Feyre warned Rhysand throught the bond, the violet eyed seemed slightly aware, he instantly removed his helmet as the wave approached to him, then the soldiers around him did the same.

The youngest helped her sister to sit, then checked the left window, Azriel and the whole aerial legion had took off their helmets, then she went back to Nesta, rubbing her hand on her sister's back in circular movements.

**oOo**

Rhysand kept fighting, his right knee and still hurting shoulder hindering him. Most of the front lines on Cassian's side had been killed, but they quickly regrouped.

Most of the Knights were at the High Lord's part, a few on Cassian's, the Night Court's soldiers have been able to push the enemies away, even struggling. Rhysand finally saw the enemy's Commander, a tall High Fae with blond hair, a slightly green light around him, a spell of protection, probably.

The violet eyed changed into his bestial form as he reached the Commander, who showed to be very well skilled.

**oOo**

Feyre watch her mate fight on his horrific form, Nesta was already stoos, going to her side at the window while Amren went to the right one.

The youngest sister watched the battle, noticing the odd behaviour of the Knights soldiers, who slowly stopped to fight the enemies, she warned Rhys through their bond, but he was fighting the Commander right now, focused on it as he would change back his original form in less than a minute.

She watched one of the Knights taking a wood ash metal tipped spear, aiming it on Rhysand's direction, she warned him, screamed at him through the bond, but it wasn’t enough, the traitor moved too fast and the Commander didn’t made it easy to the High Lord, the spear got hurled, hitting and crossing Rhys’ right knee until it got stuck in the ground.

A loud feral scream of pain was heard, Nesta had her eyes wide as she watched it. A tear fell from Feyre's right eye, they had hit Rhysand right on his weak spot, he was drained, exhausted, had no chance to win this time.

“No.” Feyre's voice trembled as she watched a second Knight stab with another spear on Rhys' left knee, a second scream of pain.

“Holy shit.” Amren said, she had been at Nesta's side since the first scream.

“Feyre.” Nesta cramped her slender hand on her younger sister's upper arm. 

“No.” more tears came from Feyre's eyes as she watched her mate, taking one step back from the window.


	30. Lunar's Bridge

  
Lunar's Bridge

The battle kept going, Rhysand was remand in the ground by the spears on his knees, his wings tucked extremely tight on his back, an useless try to protect them. In pain, he glanced, at his brothers, Cassian, who tried to reach him, and Azriel who got hit by a sudden wave of power that pulled every single one in the aerial legion to the ground.

“I am glad we finally meet –” the Commander said, his voice was being muffled by the battle sounds.

Rhysand used the Commander’s arrogance and speech as a vantage, using the daemati power, he saw that Commander’s shields were extremely strong, it would take a long time to broke into them without being noticed – if the blond one doesn’t kill him before it – a time that the High Lord didn’t have. He searched his brothers, couldn’t find Azriel, then went directly to Cassian, used his High Lord's voice right inside the taller brother's mind, ordering him to not come or try to save him, to take the no-traitors soldiers and retreat, go to the Underground, and to not go for Azriel if he doesn’t find him in the way.

The violet eyed's mental powers went to the Palace, to Amren, asked her to take Feyre to the Underground, to take care of her, to close the entrances and open new ones in different locations, begged her to not come for him. He also tried to send a message to Nesta, but she wouldn’t low her extremely strong mental shields, then he went directly to Feyre.

Asked his mate to go with Amren, apologized for everything he had done which hurt her in past, apologized her for the fact he had accepted the suicidal pact they made, promised her he would stay alive, apologized for the way he treated their children, then said he loved her then apologized again before closing the bond on his side.

“ – It seems like you are not paying attention.” The blond Commander snapped his fingers, a soldier came, stabbed Rhysand's left wrist with a narrow spear, pressing it in the ground, the High Lord barely had time to scream as two other soldiers grabbed his wings, twisting them until two snaps could be heard.

Rhysand screamed, placed his right hand to below his abdomen, his wings were broken in a way that he couldn’t tuck them since his bones was out of place.

“Don’t worry, my cousins will make you pay attention.” The tall said, letting scape a low laugh, then a dark haired female appeared behind him, she nodded at the Commander before winnowing, “You know one of them. You both were really close, for what I heard.”

The dark haired female materialized in the lower part of the ground, a few meters behind the blond, a strong wind came from her to Rhysand's direction, he felt her scent and the strong smell of rotten meat and wet soil.

The female walked towards him, the High Lord was finally able to see someone else behind her, someone with red hair, someone… _It can’t be_. He thought, couldn’t believe on his own eyes as terror came into his veins.

“She will take care very well of you while she help us.” The Commander said.

Amarantha walked towards him, her lips bloodless, dark black circles around her eyes, her face was bony, cheekbones prominent, her jaw sharp. On her neck, a thick black twine stitched her skin, holding her head to the body, in the cut there were what seemed to be dirty, clay and dry grass getting out of it; her hands were red, fingers purple; her skin on the arms, shoulders and collar bone had a leathery texture.

She was stepping towards him with a smile on her face, a smile he knew very well, Rhysand's gaze fell to the ground as he tried his best to ignore his own terror and pain, he used his daemati power while he still had time, to remove anything related to the entrances or the Underground itself from how many traitors he could.

**oOo**

“No, no, no.” Feyre repeated over and over, crying as she stared at her mate, as she watched Amarantha who was back as something between death and alive, walking towards him, tell him something before grabbing his head by the hair.

“Feyre.” Nesta squeezed her sister's arm, while staring at the enemies and traitors going to the Palace's direction as Cassian leaded the retreat, “We have to get out here.” Her voice trembled, her sister didn’t moved, Nesta felt the death coming closer through her power, Amren who was in the main window as well turned her gaze to her “DOWN.” Nesta yelled, grabbing her sister by the shoulders and threw the youngest and herself in the floor, Amren did it almost synchronized to them, a heartbeat later a fire cannon ball hit the window were they were, breaking the railings, crossing the place and hitting the wall, where it got stuck and the fire started to spread.

Nesta wrapped her arm around her sister's waist, crawling across the floor while pulling Feyre with her, the youngest kept sobbing and muttering no stop, a second fire cannon ball hit the place, in the floor close to the wall, leaving cracks in the marble, the room trembled.

Amren crawled beside Feyre, at her right side, pushing her with Nesta until they got close enough to the stairs, the older sister stood, pulling her sister in a catatonic state to do the same.

“Stand up, stupid girl.” The red lips said grabbing Feyre's elbow with the right hand, while wrapping the left arm around her hip as they started to down the stairs.

The Palace trembled, as the females got in the residential floors, where the stairs from the tower ended. The burnt smell was strong, the sounds of destruction loud, they crossed the corridor, getting to a open internal area where a entire wall in the left side has been destroyed and more cannon balls hit the place, some made entirely by pure metal, some were the fire ones.

“The shortcut is destroyed.” Nesta yelled.

Amren was already pulling Feyre and the older sister to her side, “There is another one in the guest's room.” she yelled back, it was 3 floors below to where they were.

Nesta tighten the grip around her sister, grabbing her upper arm as they started to run towards the stairs in the West side of Palace, when arrived on it, the structure violently shook, dust and debris fell on them.

“Here.” The red lips released Feyre's elbow, opening the door of the floor they needed to be.

They crossed the corridor, the place shaking even harder, the way leaded to a open destroyed living room and then another corridor, which they ran across it until the right door in the end of it.

The dark haired female opened the door, leading the entrance of the two sisters, as the three got inside of it, Nesta grabbed Amren's shoulder, tighten even more the grip on her sister, and throwing the three of them in the floor, a heartbeat later the wall at the left side got hit by another cannon ball, a metal one, which crossed the room, stopping only when hitting opposite wall, if wasn’t Nesta, it would have hit the three of them.

Debris fell on the females, they crawled in the floor as there was a hole in the wall between the window and the stone.

“It is under the bed.” Amren said as they were close it, “A hatch.”

They finally got in the bed, the red lips released Feyre as Nesta placed her sat with the back leaned in the wall, then the tied haired and the shoulder length started to push the bed until the black metal hatch with a golden padlock in the middle of the double door was fully revealed.

Amren, knelt in the floor beside Nesta, passed her hand underneath the bed, in the internal part between the wood and the mattress, she did it for a few seconds, dragging her arm to the front of her, revealing a key between her fingers, another shook in the structure, she used the key to unlock the padlock, putting both of the objects on the pocket of her loose pants.

Both females stood as they pulled open the heavy hatch’s doors, leaving it fully opened as Nesta reach Feyre, grabbing her right elbow, and wrapping a arm around her waist, the youngest was still catatonic, but at least she was walking, answering to the older sister's commands.

The Nesta took Feyre to inside the hatch, Amren followed them, closing the double doors and locking it with the golden padlock by the inside.

The place was narrow, – barely had width enough to the two sisters walk side by side – completely dark, Nesta had one arm tightly around Feyre while her opposite hand touched the wall.

Another shook in the structure, strong enough to make them almost lose their balance, they stopped for a few seconds, breaths heavy, Nesta pressed her hand harder against the wall, her arm so tight around Feyre's waist that the older sister wondered how she was still breathing as they downed the spiral stairs.

Amren placed a hand on Nesta's shoulder, while her other also pressed the stone, “We need to go faster.” She said as the structure shook again, “These stairs are one way directly to the Underground.”

“We can’t stay under this city.” Nesta said.

“Yes, from there we go right to Hewn City.”.


	31. Hewn City

  
Hewn City

Afternoon, almost evening, Lucien paced through his room, worried, Elain had been sleeping during all the day, having visions, something bad was about to happen.

A strong tremble in the bond, the male dragged a hand through his hair, went to the door, walking out the room, stepping across the corridor, towards the brown eyed female’s room, his mate's vision was getting worse and worse, he didn’t know what she saw, only that it was bad. 

The red haired knocked the door, he had done it a few times during the day, but this one he did it louder, called her a few times, no answer. Lucien placed his hand on the knob, gently opening the door, his eyes instantly found the female in a white long sleeved nightgown, laid on her side, holding the blankets with so much strength between her fingers that her knuckles were white, a flick of instinctive rage ran through his veins as he felt the other male's smell, but he blinked, shook his head putting his thoughts back in place.

He went closer to her, placing a hand on her upper arm, her breath was heavy, heartbeat thunderous fast, Lucien gently rocked her arm while calling her name, he did it a few times until she slowly opened her eyes, her gaze found his.

Elain grabbed his arm, the red haired helped her to sit, rubbing her back in circular movements as she rubbed her eyes and then temples.

“How are you feeling?” the male asked worried, releasing her, taking a step back.

“Slightly better now,” the brown eyed dragged a hand through her hair.

_What have you saw_? He wanted to ask.

“Just the blurred visions and the bad feeling.” Elain answered while glancing at the clock.  
Lucien's cheeks blushed, he had accidentally thrown a question on their bond, “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to –” he got cut.

“Don’t worry.” She pushed the blankets away from her, stood, then walked towards her wardrobe.

“Those visions are about something close, right?” Lucien asked as the brown eyed took a half sleeved simple dress.

A nod, “Yes, really close.” her lips pressed in a thin line.

“Right.” He said low, “I will ask the servant to serve you something to eat.” Lucien said slowly stepping towards the door.

“I need fresh air.” She placed the dress over her shoulder, took a belt from a drawer inside de wardrobe.

“A trolley of food in the main veranda, then?” he dragged a hand through his hair.  
The golden brown haired let escape a low chuckle, “Thank you.”

The male curved the corner of his lips upwards, nodding before walking out the room, closing the door behind him.

**oOo**

Elain placed the blue stone of her necklace to inside her dress while walking in the veranda, towards the low stone table at the right side, where Lucien was sat in a chair, the trolley behind him while the trays where already in the table, she sat at his side, glancing at the sword on his belt.

The red haired straighten his spine, noticing her slightly lifted brow, “The bad foreboding,” the one she had, “Just in case.” he tapped the arm of his chair before pouring tea on her mug.

“Thank you.” She said lightly smiling at him, he returned the gesture.

Elain placed a piece of cake on her plate, chatting with Lucien as he ate a chocolate roll, both of them stayed for awhile talking, then watching the Sunset.

Lucien took a last slip on his mug before placing it in the table, a tremble o their bond's thread, his gaze ran to Elain, her eyes slightly distant, then he glanced at the horizon, stood, stepping close to the rail as odd sounds were heard, looked down, where he could see the floor of the Palace's entrance, the gate that lead to the Hewn City and part of the flat ground besides the entrance demarcation, places where Continental and Hybern soldiers started to materialize.

The red haired stepped back, towards Elain, by the sounds, the enemies were already inside the Palace and the city, which was already empty except for a few Darkbringers.

The male reached the brown eyed, grabbing her upper arm and taking her to the inside, as he closed the door, she seemed to be back to the reality.

“Lucien.” Elain called him, her face grave, he instantly walked closer to her, didn’t even had time to close the door, “We have only one chance to get out here, you have to thrust me.”

His face grave as well, he nodded, already taking his sword out of his belt as there were sounds inside the Palace getting closer and closer, Lucien took a step back, suddenly a Continental soldier materialized in front of them.

The red haired was fast, in one blow he beheaded the soldier who barely had time to get his sword ready, as the corpse fell, one second later the door that leaded to a smaller living room got broken, which was followed by the entrance of two soldiers, Lucien fought them, but third one came, went close to him, then a wet thud and a low crack sound, the soldier got still, falling on the floor.

Elain had hit the soldier with a scythe entire made by metal small – which she had took from the first corpse – in the left eye, placed it on her belt before grabbing the collar of Lucien's jacket in the nape, pulling him back, closer to her, he kicked one of the enemies before transferring a fatal blow in one of them and pulling his sword back to himself, the brown eyed used the free hand to grab the side of his pants, pulling him harder, making him step back, a heartbeat later when both of them were out of the open door direction and the remain soldier stepped towards them, a rain of metal tipped ash arrows came from the outside, crossing the door, hitting the floor and soldier.

Lucien grabbed her elbow, ran to the small room that leaded to three different corridors, she held his jacket, leading him to right one, the opposite side he was thinking about going. One second later, a sound of broken glass came from the left corridor, – where there was a shortcut to the Underground – setting it on fire.

A soldier materialized in front of them, the red haired grabbed the back of the upper part of her dress, pulling Elain to behind him, then used the sword to stab right in the throat of the soldier, who fell on his knees, the female opened a door beside her while holding Lucien's lower arm.

They walked inside the place, a servant's passage, the male closed the door, keeping the arm Elain held now with both hands, slightly lifted. Downing the stairs, the place had little lighting, and for brown eyed surprise, Lucien's hair had a slight ruby glow even with no magic left to the Prythian's citizens.

They passed by a door, indicating they were one floor below than before, Elain held his arm tightly, telling him through the bond that they needed to get in the dungeons, where there were a secret entrance to the Underground, they needed to get two more floors below, get in the Entrance's floor, go to the Northen part and finally arrive in the objective.

They got in the second door, a heartbeat later, a sound of smash, followed by a light coming from the lower part of the stairs and soldiers entering in, Lucien checked the knob at their side, locked. He kicked it, which broke part of the door and made it wide open easily.

The door leaded to the kitchen, there were a few soldiers and death servants in there, Lucien kicked a table towards the enemies, delaying them as Elain grabbed his sleeve and started to run pulling him together, they crossed the kitchen.

The brown eyed leaded Lucien through the corridors, choosing the correct ways as every single other had soldiers coming out, they ran until the stairs in the Northwest part of the Palace, Lucien closed the door right behind him, locking the knob with the button on it, then they both pushed a two-seater couch to the front of it before downing the stairs as fast as they could.

Lucien placed himself ahead of Elain as they passed by a door, the next one would be the Entrance's floor. In the middle of the way, the brown eyed pulled him back by the collar, then a metal tipped ash arrow passed right in front of his face, getting stuck in the wall, in the same height of his cheeks, he turned his head to the opposite side, his gaze lowing, found a soldier with a bow and arrows and a second one at his side, who vanished and materialized in front of the red haired already transferring a bow towards him.

The red haired defended with the sword, the soldier kept pressing it against him, Elain took the ash arrow and stabbed the soldier in the side of the neck, Lucien used the distraction to set out his retractable knife, stabbing the soldier in the diaphragm, the enemy released the sword, then the red haired used the soldier's body as a shield against the one with a bow while downing a few stairs until he got in the same flight of stairs of the soldier with arrows.

When he was close enough, he threw the body towards the soldier, transferring a fatal blow in the same. Elain grabbed his sleeve, they ran to the last door, she slowly opened it.

As the walked out, they lowed their heads while slightly tucking their knees, walking without making sounds, her hand now on his wrist, holding him tightly, they were able get in the dungeons’ entrance stealthy, being careful with the soldiers going upstairs.

When finally close to the door, Lucien carefully opened it, giving enough space for Elain to walking in before he doing the same, the red haired closed the door without making a sound while the brown eyed took the key ring from a hook close to them, she locked the door, placing the ring on her arm as a bracelet, she held Lucien's hand, then they downed the stairs that leaded to the cells.

The place was dark, slightly illuminated by torches, the two High Faes were fast, getting in the end of the stairs in a few minutes. The dungeons were empty, there were a strong smell of blood and rotting in there.

They walked until the end of the corridor where there was two decorative armors and between them a wardrobe of tools for interrogation, Elain opened it, going directly to the second drawer, opened it, then tapped it the internal upside, until she found a key, then she went to the first drawer, Lucien helped her to remove it – as both of them let their bond open for communication, he knew what she needed to do – then she straighten her arm towards the internal back wall of the wardrobe, where there was a lock. While she opened it Lucien was already in the right armor, removing its helmet and taking the hidden key on it.

When he was back to the brown eyed, she had already triggered the wooden board upside the first drawer to move half of its length ahead, revealing a small lock hidden.

Lucien handed her the key, he placed the armor's helmet back on its place while Elain unlocked the object, when she was done, they heard a click and the sound of the heavy wardrobe being dragged as it moved ahead.

The male took the first drawer, putting it back on its place, closed the second one and putted the board back, closed the wardrobe, both of them went to the back part of it, which had one centimeter from the wall, they pulled the object that moved as a door, revealing the Underground entrance.

_More stairs_ … Lucien said through the bond, Elain only lifted her brows while tilting her head, which confirmed she had thought the same.

They walked in the entrance, while closing the door they could hear sounds of tries to break in the upstairs.

“It is sealed.” Elain said after the door got closed, they heard a click, then a heavy sound, “Won’t be able to open it even if they had the two keys.” She said putting the keys on her pocket, taking out the key ring from her arm and dropping it in the floor, her breath was heavy.

“It explains why entering here wasn’t that easy.” The red haired was slightly panting, Elain took his hand while nodding, then they downed the stairs.


	32. Underground (Hewn City) / Unknown Location

  
Underground (Hewn City)

Nesta glanced at the stone celling kilometers away tall from the ground, she still held her sister, walking beside Amren as they stepped towards the Mannor.

The Underground was very similar to the Hewn City, lampposts in the streets, houses and several artificial lights… it was basically a Hewn City's copy.

The sentries opened the small Mannor's gate, the three females passed by it, going directly to the front door, Amren opened it, Nesta entered in with Feyre, the living room’s lights were already turned on, soon Elain stepped in the living room.

“What happened?” Elain asked going close to her sisters, Lucien appeared in the kitchen’s door, also approaching to them.

“We lost the battle in Lunar's Bridge.” Amren said slightly panting as Elain took Nesta's arm while Lucien wrapped his arm around Feyre's waist, “The Knights are traitors.” She sat in a armchair, close to the couch where Nesta and Elain were placed, “Rhysand got taken by them, Amarantha is back.”

Elain felt a tremble in the bond; fear, rage, she turned her face to Lucien, saw his facial expression, “Who is Amarantha?” she asked him worried, voice low.

“A tyrannical, awful, cruel female, ex-general of Hybern, ex-self declared Queen of Prythian.” He held his own upper arm, hand close to the elbow.

The middle sister’s eyes surveyed the red haired’s face, “What she did to you?” her lips pressed in a thin line, she watched Lucien use his index finger to point to his golden eye, his scar, rage ran on her veins as she learned this information, her fingers curled in fists at her side, her heart a thunderous beat, the fact that someone had injured her mate…

“Elain.” Nesta called her, touching her sister's wrist, the brown eyed's gaze slowly found her, the older had a understanding face as she had felt like this in the first years she had meet Cassian, every time he came back injured from battle, the instinctive rage got well controlled in a few years after accepting the bond, “Why are you both here?” she blinked as a thought come into her mind, her gaze ran to her pocket's dress, she opened its zipper checking her son's small gloves, which were still in there, intact.

Elain blinked, once twice, slowly stretching her fingers, she touched Lucien's upper arm, rubbing her thumb in a light caress before saying to her sister: “Hewn City got attacked, the Palace invaded.” 

“I need to write a letter,” Amren stood.

“To who?” Nesta asked.

“Varian, when the news spread he will be worried.” The red lips started to step towards the corridor.

“Wait.” Lucien said suddenly, taking everyone’s attention, “Who it is possible to Amarantha be back? She got decapitated by Tamlin.”

Amren placed a hand on her hip, “What was done to the body after it?”

“Hauled off to be burned.” He dragged a hand through his red hair.

“Have you saw it being burned?” the red lips asked lifting a brow, the male didn’t answered, she clicked her tongue, sitting in the arm of the couch, beside Nesta, “Well, someone certainly took the body to somewhere else.” She placed a hand on Nesta's shoulder, “Took a few specific rare artefacts, a few strong and every hard to be made spells, probably also some blood spells, a enchanted twine, then that or those ‘someone' putted everything in a same room, placed her body inside a circle made by salt in the floor with blood candles around, performed a ritual and resurrected her.” she crossed her arms, Lucien and Elain had their eyes wide open, “Not a regular resurrection as you can see by the amount of stuff it needed… For what I saw, she is not exactly well resurrected, alive I mean, she is undead to be more specifically.”

“What do you mean?" Nesta asked.

“Her body is still rotting, most of it actually, some parts will have to be replaced by fresh ones.” Amren slowly blinked.

“For what reason she would be resurrected like this?” Elain asked, holding Lucien's wrist, a try to comfort him, and to calm herself.

Amren's eyes found a nonspecific point in the room, “This kind of resurrection gives to the undead incredible strength, resistance, there is no need to eat, sleep, no necessities, no pain but there is still sensibility; vision, hearing and smell senses become stronger, magic powers as well. Even a stab in the heart or brain can’t stop the undead, if a limb is chopped off it will crawl back to the body and rejoin… Several advantages, but it all came with consequences as the rotting body and limbs needing to be replaced, as it had been already told before. As well the fact that the undead needs soil, and every single elements that makes a fertile perfect soil for plantation which includes worms, inside its veins... ”

“Can a undead be killed?” Lucien's lips pressed in a thin line, one of his hands touching the one Elain had on his wrist.

The red lips clicked her tongue, “Yes, there is a twine bow in the undead's nape, if you untie and remove it from the skin, the body loose its function, but the head will stay alive and will have to be burned.” She blinked slowly, “The problem is on getting in there since… well you know, I just said it.”

Silence, Amren walked out the room.  
Nesta leaned her head in the couch's back, rubbing her eyes, “When have you both arrived here?”

“A couple hours ago.” Elain answered, trying to keep her thoughts in place after learning the new information, “I already told to the soldiers to close the entrances from the surface as the number of enemies was too big.” She checked her sisters, looking for any wound, “And the population was already here, for llucky...”

“Good. Are you two alright?” Nesta placed her elbows on her knees, slight leaning her body ahead. 

Lucien and Elain nodded, Amren walked back to the living room.

“Where are those messenger foxes?” the dark haired asked with a envelope in hands.

“In the kennel at the west side of the manor.” Elain answered, Amren was out of the room again, the middle sister turned her gaze to Nesta, “Are the others coming back?” she asked worried.

Nesta nodded, “Cassian left the bond closed but I know he is approaching.”

“Right.” The brown eyed said, “I will clean Feyre and put her in the bed.” She touched her younger sister's shoulder.

“Rhys is suffering now…” Feyre whispered, Elain held her hand, pulling her to stand up.

As the youngest did, the middle sister’s eyes became vacant for a few seconds, she had a vision, a blurred vision, again. She recognized only its feeling, sorrow, loss, something similar to what she “saw” years ago.

“What did you saw?” Nesta asked as she noticed the change on her sister's facial expression.

Lucien placed a hand on Elain's shoulder, in support to her.

“It was blurred.” The brown eyed answered.

“How bad?” Nesta asked worried.  
Elain' face grim, she shook her head as a breath escaped from her nose, “Really bad.”

Nesta rubbed her own temples, Amren arrived in the living room as Elain and Feyre where out.

“Here.” The red lips said offering a glass of water to Nesta, who took it as the dark haired took a slip from the other glass in her opposite hand, “I will have a long day tomorrow.” She sat beside the blue gray eyed, Lucien walked out the room, following Elain and Feyre.

“We will have.” She held the glass with both hands.

Amren leaned her back in the couch, Nesta did the same, “We should rest.” The dark haired said, the female on her side nodded.

“Yes, but first I will write a letter warning Helion.”

**oOoOo**

Unknown Location

After getting beat, whipped until his back became a ravaged slab of meat, and being forced to watch a few captured soldiers being tortured and killed in front of him, Rhysand got placed in a metal bed, chained on his wrists and ankles, laid on his back, wings spread to the sides.

The spears on his knees and arm removed, the wounds from it bandaged as they wanted to keep him alive, the bones on his wings were putted back in place but in compensation several ash screws where being placed on his left one, followed by ash nuts being placed in the end of the screws, in the back part of his wing, to keep them stuck in the right place.

The violet eyed panted, and panted as the soldiers finished his wing, started to put screws and nuts in the right one, he was already too exhausted to scream, or move his body, he fainted a few times, in the last one, after his conscious was back in place, the soldiers were out of the room. 

Rhysand was alone in the dark, he could hear only his own breaths, heartbeat, and the blood that came from his back dropping on the floor, he slowly moved his head to the side, noticing a collar on his neck, connected to a chain which he didn’t know where it was tied.

He swallowed, the room was cold, he felt as freezing as his body was fully naked, the blood loss made it worst.

A click was heard from the outside, the door was opened, the smell of rotting and soil, footsteps, Amarantha had entered in the room.

She stepped towards him, when close enough, her cold harsh fingers touched his lower left leg, poked his knee – which made him let escape a low grunt of pain – them touched his thigh, sliding her palm to his hip, then abdomen, stopping on chest.

“You filthy traitor.” She smiled, revealing soil between her teeth and gum, “What did you have in mind on that day?” the day she died, her smile faded, she place her index finger and thumb on each cheek of him, holding his face still as she lowed her head on his direction, her dry nose touched his forehead, sliding to his hair as breathed the air, “So you are mated now?” she held his face tightly, a flick of pleasure come into her eyes as she stared at the dark haired's nauseous face.

Rhysand's breath got heavier as he watched a small worm getting out of Amarantha's tear duct and fall on his face, he flinched at it.

Amarantha let escape a low laugh, taking the worm between her fingers, “You will have to get use to it.” She dropped the worm in the floor, her gaze found his wings, “This is new.”

The undead touched the closest wing to her, her finger running by his membranous skin between the screws, “You hid them from me during all those years,” her finger ran by his wing, to the skin close to his back, between the membranous and the smooth one, where his wings seemed to get out of his back, in the most sensible place, where the only person ever allowed to touch was Feyre, “What a shame…” she used her opposite hand to hold his torso still, “But don’t worry, me, my cronies, we will have fun on you.”

Rhysand closed his eyes, trying to keep his facial expression still as the undead stared at him, smiling, she held his eyelids to keep them opened as she talked, but the High Lord fainted in a few minutes.


	33. Underground (Hewn City) / The Middle

Underground (Hewn City)

In the morning, Elain tried her best to give Feyre breakfast, the younger had took a few bites from the buttered bread, but her catatonic state didn’t help.

“How is she going?” Nesta asked as she walked in the kitchen, Amren right beside her, the two females had came from a emergence meeting with the bricklayers and Underground Defense Soldiers, planned the closing of the existing entrances and the opening of new ones, which will start in the next day.

“She barely ate a slice of bread.” The brown eyed said putting the food back on the plate,

“She doesn’t speak since yesterday, do you think Rhysand is death?”

“If he was, she would be already death.” Amren said, took a mug from the table and poured coffee on it.

Nesta frowned her brows, sat in the chair close to Elain, “Why?”

“They made a suicide bargain years ago, if one die, the other will follow.” The red lips took a slip from the mug.

Nesta placed a hand on her face, covering her eyes for a few seconds while slightly shaking her head before resting the hand on her hip.

“I had the same reaction when I heard it.” The dark haired took a seat in the table. 

“Why?” the middle sister asked incredulous.

“That is a great question.” Amren said, took a slip from her mug.

The older sister sat took a bread slice and buttered it before eating, they stayed a few minutes of silence before Elain broke it.

“What if the Darkbringers are traitors as the Knights?”

“That is improbable, Rhysand made a bargain with Keir while the magic was still working, of course, his loyalty in exchange to have a entire ship to fill with anyone he wanted to.” Amren answered as she took a cookie from a tray in the dinner table.

Nesta snorted, “Another reason for why there were so many dead children here.” Her gaze ran to Elain, who pressed her lips in a thin line before taking Feyre's slice of bread, “I can do it.” She said as the brown eyed had been with the youngest all the time since their arrival.

“Thank you.” she gave the bread to Nesta, who took it, and patiently tried to feed Feyre.

Elain walked out the kitchen, went to her bedroom, slowly sitting on her bed as she toyed the stone of her necklace before putting it back on inside her dress – where it has been since yesterday –, she had a bad feeling when thinking about what was about to happen in the next hours, especially when thinking about Azriel, she didn’t know what it was as her vision was blurred, she didn’t wanted to know actually, not until the right time as she was waiting for the worst…

A tremble in the bond, the brown eyed rose up, knew by their thread that Lucien was still sleeping, having a nightmare, her thoughts and feelings might have accidentally triggered him. 

She walked out her room, stepping towards the red haired's, while receiving through the bond flashes of a red-gold haired female with a serpentine smile on her face, her hand bloody, a eye ball being held by her thumb and index finger… Elain blinked, shrugged, slightly shook her head, his nightmare was a memory.

The female knocked the door, felt the horror coming from him, she slowly opened the door, her gaze found Lucien, laid on his side, covered in blankets, his back to the door, she walked in his room, approaching to him.

Her hand touched his upper arm covered in blankets, gently rocking his body while calling for him a few times, until he cringed in a fright, suddenly opened his eyes.

“It is me, don’t worry.” She touched his head, brushing his hair between her fingers, “It is just me.” Her voice soft, she squeezed the grip on his arm.

His eyes found hers, his tensed face became relaxed, then he sat, the blankets fell on his lap, revealing his bare torso as he rubbed his eyes.

“Thank you.” The red haired said slowly lowering his hands from his face, he felt a hand on his right shoulder, felt through the bond curiosity, worry and rage, felt her eyes fixed on his back.

“It was nothing.” Her free hand touched his skin, brushing his long hair to the front of his left shoulder, she stared at the whipping scars in the upper part of his back, his face slowly turned to her, “Who did this to you?” she asked as their eyes meet each other, her palm passing on his scars in a gently caress.

Lucien touched her wrist, “I got this after helping Feyre on her first task, one if the tasks she made to free us all from Amarantha's reign.” His russet eye slightly darkened at the memory from those years.

Elain gently squeezed the grip on his shoulder, rubbing her thumb on his skin. She suddenly dropped a shy kiss on his forehead,

“Thank you, for helping my sister.” The hand she had on his back went to his one on her wrist, patting his fingers as she took one step back, “The breakfast is ready on the table, or I could ask the servant to bring you a trolley, if you wish to stay on your room.”

The red haired released her wrist, “There is no need, I will go to there.”

“Right.” The brown eyed took a few more steps back, towards the door, “I will be waiting for you.” Elain received a nod from him, she walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

**oOoOo**

The Middle

The High Lord of the Winter walked in the main tent of the Dawn, going directly to the brown cream colored table, where Thesan was sat in front of, his torso shirtless, covered only by bandages, he was still pale by the blood loss.

“How are you feeling by now?” Kallias asked.

“Better as I am not losing blood anymore,” he turned his face to the other male.

“Any sigh of poison in the sword?”

“No, thanks the Mother.” The brown eyed brushed a lock of hair to behind his ear, waving a hand to the chair at his side, ”Also, thank you.”

“It was nothing.” The white haired sat in the chair, “The corpses had been burned, tents and weapons destroyed,” The blue eyed reported what happened while Thesan was absent, the two males planned their exit to the Middle, the covering of their tracks, at the end of the military topic and planning, they started to chat regular subjects.

“How do you think our families are going?” Thesan asked taking a glass of wine.

Kallias poured wine on his own glass, “I like to think they are safe, and definitely better than us.” He took a sip from the wine.

“Same.” the brown eyed took a sip from the glass, “You know, a considerable number of people think that their families are death.” He tapped the glass with the index finger of the opposite hand, “If wasn’t the bond I have with Cai…” he placed the glass on the table, “I would think the same.”

“I don’t even know what I would be doing right now if I hadn’t a bond with Viviane.” Kallias said staring at his glass, “I can’t talk with her through it, but I know she is there, alive.” 

“The fact they are alive, give me the strength to keep going.” Thesan took his glass.

Kallias held up his glass, “Same.” The male on his side held up the glass as well, then they clicked their glasses.


	34. Underground (Hewn City)

  
Underground (Hewn City)

At night Nesta paced by the living room while holding her son's small gloves, Feyre was sat in the main couch, Elain at her side, Amren was on her room writing more letters to Varian and to the other Courts, while Lucien was on the small library.

Cassian was about to arrive at any moment, as Nesta felt through their bond, she was worried, knew he didn’t have any serious injury, but couldn’t stop this feeling.

“What is wrong?” the older sister asked to Elain as she noticed the change on her face.

“My vision, I can’t see. But it is bad, as bad as yesterday.” Her lips pressed in a thin line, the brown eyed heard Lucien's heartbeat getting closer, soon he arrived in the living room, already stepping towards her, “I am fine.” She told him when he was close enough behind the couch, the red haired touched her shoulder then leaned his elbows in the furniture.

Nesta quickly walked to the door, opening it before Cassian had the chance to touch the knob, the female placed the baby gloves inside her pocket then hugged the winged male, who had his face grave.

“Sorry, I arrived late.” He whispered, his eyes softening, wrapped his arms around Nesta, kissing her head before releasing her.

His eyes surveyed her body, looking for any kind of wound, she did the same on him before grabbing his hand, taking him to inside the small manor. The hazel eyed was nervous, tensed, his heart a thunderous beat, his hands slightly shaking, Nesta tried to calm him, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand.

The warrior's gaze found Elain, her face in a specific facial expression, already waiting to hear the bad news, “I didn’t find Az.” His voice failed, the fingers of his opposite hand to the one his lover held, curled in a fist, Nesta placed him in a armchair close to the fireplace.

Elain's breath got faster, her face turned to Feyre, already waiting for her sister to say: “Rhys also didn’t found his mental shield.” The youngest sister had a void on her eyes, she said low, almost inaudible.

Elain used her shaking hand to cover her own month as tears fell from her eyes, Cassian dragged both hands through his hair, his lover held his forearm.

“It doesn’t mean specifically that he is death–” Cassian got cut.

“I can see now.” Her brown eyes were slightly distant as she had a vision, Lucien placed a hand on her shoulder in support, his russet eye softened, “I couldn’t before,” as her subconscious blocked, trying to prevent her from suffering, preventing her to see something she didn’t wanted to, “He won’t come back.” Her voice trembled, her hands as well, “He won’t…” she couldn’t finish her sentence as more tears fell, she was able to see now a couple months ahead, searched for Az, anything about him, nothing.

Lucien sat on her side of the couch, one hand on her shoulder, his face grave, his russet eye in understanding of her feeling, “I know how it feels like, to lost someone who you love.” She had the same feeling he felt when Jesminda died, he knew exactly how it was, how it hurt.

Elain slowly turned her face to him, saw the understanding on his eye, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso in a tightly hug, the red haired hugged her back, rubbing her back in circular movements with a hand, trying to calm her while she cried.

Cassian shook his head, refusing to believe what had been said about Azriel, Nesta held his hand in support to him, one of his brothers had been taken by the enemy, the other couldn’t be death, as he thought.

The winged took a deep breath, “Where is Rhys, Feyre?” he asked calm, looking directly into her eyes.

“Some place dark, cold.” The youngest sister said slowly, her gaze slowly turned to the General, “He used the Voice on your mind, told you to not go for him.”

Cassian snorted, “He should know that there are ways to break it.” Which was hard to be done.

Nesta stepped in front of him, placed both hands on his shoulders, “Cassian listen to me, you can’t go out there –” she got cut, knew what he was planning

“He is my brother.” His face grave, voice hoarse, brows slightly frowned.

“I know.” And she meant it, her face in understanding as the oldest sister remembered when she had tried to enter in the Fae side of the Wall, to save Feyre, when Tamlin had took her, “But you can’t go right now, not while there is no magic, not while the numbers of your soldiers are small, not while traitors could be anywhere, not while you are extremely need right now.” Cassian looked at Nesta in the eyes.

Amren suddenly entered in the living room, “Helion answered the letter.”

The oldest sister nodded at her, turning her gaze back to Cassian, “You are need now, we need to warn the other Courts, change our entrances, look for more traitors. We need you.”

Cassian pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding at her.

“Rest, please.” Nesta said cupping with his face with both hands while asking.

The winged male stood, stepping towards the corridor, the oldest sister went closer to Elain, who had already released Lucien, she was sat straight in the couch holding the red haired's wrist with both hands while his free one rested above hers, her cheeks still wet from the tears.

“I will give the dinner to Feyre.” The middle sister said wiping her tears after releasing Lucien's wrist.

“I will help.” Said Nesta, even more worried.

“Take care of Cassian, he needs you, I will take care of Feyre.” She rose up, grabbing her little sister's forearm, “I can do it.” She said to Nesta as Feyre stood, the youngest obeying her commands.

Amren walked closer to Nesta, giving her the already open letter, while it Lucien stood, following Elain, who instantly noticed as she gave him a quick glance.


End file.
